The Warrior Of Spirit
by Mistress Galiancrystal
Summary: Cassie Lucis Strike, is the leader of a band called "The Gift" at Riverside High. She is somehow thrown from her normal life into her favorite video game -Dissidia: Final Fantasy, but that's not all. She is the Warrior of Spirit and the forces of Chaos are after her power. Cosmos then summons her to help her Warriors find their crystals. Can she fulfill the prophecy? Hiatus!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter I: A Warrior's Journey**

**M.G. Crystal : **Hey there fellow readers! Here to serve you my first story.

**Cassie: **There are three words to this website and that is-

**Dissidia Cast: **Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue _

_**Cosmos,**_

_The goddess of harmony._

_**Chaos,**_

_The god of discord._

_Reigning from distant realms, the two gods had_

_Gathered warriors from all the lands to lead them _

_In savage war._

_Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength._

_It was believed the conflict would last forever._

_But the balance was broken. Those who answered_

_Chaos's call created an inexhaustible force._

_And under vicious attack with out relent, the warriors_

_Fighting for Cosmos started to fall, one by one._

_The conflict that has continued for eons is now about to_

_End in Chaos's favor. The world has been torn asunder,_

_Sinking into a vortex of disorder._

_As for the few surviving warriors… their fates_

_Have yet to be determined._

* * *

The name is Cassie Lucis Strike, Cass for short. I am leader of a band called "The Gift" at Riverside High. "The Gift" has four people including me which is the guitarist, Axel Kendrick or as we call him- Ifrit, also a guitarist, Fiona Lionheart or- Shiva, the violinist and pianist, Leona Hikaru or- Sieren, and the drums are Alexander Smith or- Bahamut, and then there's me and the nickname is are our nicknames are the names of Final Fantasy summons you ask? The answer is that we are fans and they are our favorite summons.

To give you an idea of what I looked like, I have dark brown hair that reaches mid-back with a fringe that covers my right eye [exactly like Cloud's hair], blue-violet eyes, a Bahamut [F.F.X version] pendant on my neck [similar to Cloud's Fenrir] and a wolf piercing on my left ear and an angel wing on my right ear, I also wear a black leather jacket, a navy Faded Glory shirt, Paris Blues black skinny jeans which are faded on the knees, and black leather boots [Lightning's boots but black].

So as I walk home from band practice at Axel's garage, with my guitar, Griever, on my back and listening to some of the songs the group agreed to sing because the principal of the school wants us to perform on the Masquerade Ball that's coming up in the end of spring and the beginning of summer and the whole school is pumped to see who is the band "The Gift". I'm currently singing "Whispers In The Dark" by Skillet while I walk home.

"_Despite the lies that your making _

_Your love is mine for the taking _

_My love is, just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses"_

I sang on until I reached my house and unlocked the door just to see about half of the house is destroyed -and I mean literally- half of the house was destroyed. I dropped my guitar in sudden shock and wonder what kind of sick joke was this and slowly backed up and bumped into something, well more like some_one_. I turned around to see who it was and my face was drained of color and my heart just stopped beating. He was in full armor with a helmet that had horns on the side, a dark blue cape, claw-like hands, a big sword about his size, and two glowing menacing yellow eyes that gave could give the Devil shivers down his spine. This was no ordinary person, I thought, this was Garland, Chaos's right-hand Stalwart, Warrior Of Light's nemesis, and the very first Final Fantasy villain.

_'I'm screwed.' _I thought in fear and did what would Laguna do in situations like these. "Umm… h-hi there big fella." _'I am losing it here and I think I'm going to have a leg cramp.'_ Then there was a creepy silence that showed that either he was thinking hard or he was going to knock me down with that huge sword of his, and I walked back very, very slowly where I hoped he didn't notice. Then he said, "Kuja, get the miserable brat." And after that I backed up a bit faster until a fingerless gloved hand clasped over my mouth to prevent me from screaming for help.

"Sshh~ little canary," said a voice behind my ear. "And I won't have to harm you." My eyes quickly darted to a shattered mirror in what was left of the bathroom. My host was floating above the ground about three inches taller than me from my 5'8 figure with sliver hair that reached his mid-thigh, sapphire blue eyes, a purple collared vest lined with a golden yellow and matching fingerless gloves, white bell sleeves, a codpiece that covered his… privates and held a light purple cloth lined with the same golden yellow that reached his ankles, and a pair of mid-thigh high boots. This was Kuja, the Angel of death and Zidane's older brother. _'Great,'_ I thought, _'Who's next? The harlequin and the wraith?' _I thought with a hint of sarcasm and guess what? Two more people came in!

One man was really tall where I could've sworn he would tower over the Steward, with armor as black as the night sky lined with gold, and a cape the same color as his armor, a helmet which had a sun topped on it and small antler horns and he only had what looked like one white glowing eye that had the same feeling that Garland had in his eyes but it was also filled with some sorrow. His name is Golbez, the Lunarian and Cecil's older brother, the villain of Final Fantasy IV. Was he sorry of what's happening to a fourteen year old who may have shared some similar qualities as his younger brother?

Going to the second man that stood there next to the Lunarian standing in his 6'1 height, he had sliver waist length hair with chin length bangs, acid green cat pupil eyes, black leather coat that exposed his chest which has two belts that crisscrossed each other, steel shoulder pauldrons, black pants and knee high boots. I immediately recognized as Sephiroth, SOLDIER 1st and the villain from Final Fantasy VII who is famous for his theme, the One-Winged Angel. "We have the girl Garland?" asked the SOLDIER 1st.

* * *

[No One's Point Of View]

_Somewhere in Order's Sanctuary _

_The home of the goddess of harmony,_

_Cosmos._

In Order's Sanctuary, on the pearl white bench, sits a woman with natural curly blonde hair that holds a crown of gold with a transparent veil attached to it, light blue eyes, a pure white dress, a gold transparent veil wrapped around her arms. That is the goddess of harmony, Cosmos, and she seems to be in deep thought. A gasp escapes her lips with eyes wide in shock and horror. "Oh no! The warriors of Chaos have reached the eleventh warrior of spirit." Cosmos then gets up from her throne and tries to think of a plan to get the warrior to safety, and out of Chaos's reach to aid her and the warriors of harmony. "I think I know how to get her to safety and to aid me in this war." She spoke and clasps her hands together almost like a prayer and starts to give a soft glow.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V]

Okay Cass, what can I do in this kind of situation. Is it a) do what Lightning did to PRISCOM trooper and tell Kuja that he's got a nice outfit a kick him where the sun doesn't shine and run like Hell's on my tail, or b) let them take me to their leader or in this case god? Oh wait I know what to do! "So any last words Warrior of Spirit before we take you to our Master?" asks Golbez. "As a make of fact I _do _have some words to say… Kuja?"

"Hmph?" the purple mage asks.

"Sore wa anata ga soko ni tsuita sutekina ishodesu (1)." Then plan "A" took action as I first elbowed him in the stomach, as predicted, he releases me but tries to grab my shoulders, then kicked him where the sun and moon never shined and he kissed the ground, whimpering from the sudden pain and ran as fast as the Flash can hope to run. Then the dark knight tries to knock me down with his sword literally but I dodged with a forward flip and it was an inch or two away from my face.

* * *

[Sephiroth's P.O.V.]

I am impressed about how this girl was able to take Kuja down with simple techniques – minus the fact she kicked him in the lower region and he's whimpering like the weakling he is- she was also able to dodge Garland's sword by flipping. My turn, I thought with a smirk on my face for a quick five seconds and tried to stab her with Masamune. She was able to dodge it until, I landed two scratches making an "x" on her left cheek and for a quick moment, she looked like an old friend of mine in SOLDIER, Zack. She then ran for the back yard ducking from Golbez's energy balls he threw at her. Then all the sudden, she started to glow white and sky blue and looks at each of us for thirty seconds but her glare was lingering at me. Then I saw a quick image of my nemesis, Cloud with that same glare. _'"Why does this look familiar?"_ I thought and she disappears in a white abyss.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

When I was glaring at each of them, somehow my stare lingers at Sephirtoh the most. I saw that his eyes slightly widen at my look. Then I disappeared in white smoke and appeared in a blue version of the Historia Crux from Final Fantasy XIII-2. That's when I started to hear "Sanctuary After The Battle" by Utada Hikaru and my eyelids started to become heavy with sleep so I went ahead and welcomed the dark, unaware of the change that's going on.

* * *

_At Order's Sanctuary_

I woke up from my sleep to find myself at Order's Sanctuary. "_What am I doing here?"_ I thought while scanning the area. I thought that Final Fantasy was just a role-playing fantasy rated T video game, but now this was serious and if I'm not then I die. As I search for a sign of someone, I finally found someone and it was Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. Was she the reason that I am here in this fantasy? Well only one-way to figure out this crazy mess of God-knows-what. As I walk my way there, the goddess seems to sense my presence when I was twenty feet away from the throne. "So you have finally arrived, Warrior of Spirit." She spoke in her soft, angelic voice. "Cosmos, why did you call me "Warrior of Spirit"? Because I heard it that from Golbez too." I asked with a lost look on my face. "It is because you can call spirits from ten other worlds and use their powers to aid you in battle."

"Oh~. So why am I here?"

"To aid the others in battle as a Warrior of Harmony and to help them obtain their crystals."

"I understand your need of an ally, so I'm in this to keep balance to the worlds. I shall begin my journey." I spoke in a determined voice like the Warrior of Light and walked away from the throne. "Hold on," spoke Cosmos and I turn around to face her. "You will be needing this." A she hands me a white feather that was tipped with light green. When I touched the feather with a small stroke of my thumb, it started to glow and something heavy landed on my back and it was Odin in his Chocobo form from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. The goddess giggled at my feathery problem on my back."This is my gift from me to you as a gift of good luck." Cosmos spoke as I petted him on his head and he did the same for me by rubbing his face on my right side of my face and I turned to face her once more and said, "Thank you Cosmos for this wonderful gift, I will treat it with respect." And then hopped on Odin's back with the hood on, ready to take off. "You know what Odyssey you want to start first?"

"Yes and I hope I'm not too late. Goodbye Lady Cosmos!" I yelled with pride and took off.

* * *

_Shall I be lost forever or will I be reborn from my_

_Final Fantasy?_

**To Be Continued In**

**Destiny Odyssey VII: Cloud Strife**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal :** Whoa that was a good chapter. Can someone translate what I said where the "(1)" is at?

**Onion Knight: **That means "That's a nice outfit you got there." in Japanese. That's pretty smart there Galian! ;D

**M.G. Crystal :** -blushes- Th-thanks Onion.

**Jecht: **Heya 'alian! Don't cha have 'ta do something?

**M.G. Crystal : **Like what Jecht?

**Jecht: **Like finishin' beating Eili and Enki in XIII?

**M.G. Crystal:**... Yeah they're a glitch to fight. Well see you guys later!

**Garland:** Flame and I, Garland, will knock you down!


	2. Fate 疑う余地なく

**Chapter II: Destiny Odyssey VII – Cloud Strife**

**M.G. Crystal**: Hi fellow reader! -smile and waves at reader- I am here to bring you the second chapter to this story.

**Cassie**: So please enjoy readers! -smiles- Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Square Enix and the Final Fantasy Series!

* * *

_Prologue VII_

_Destiny's burden weighs heavily on Cloud's giant sword._

_He travels in search of his crystal together with Firion, Cecil, and Tidus._

_But his eyes always gaze out to the distance,_

_Searching for what awaits at the end of his struggles._

_If he obtains his shimmering crystal,_

_Will he be able to cast a light on the shadows hiding within?_

* * *

I would never thought that riding a Chocobo such as Odin would be as fun as riding a horse. We ran into a Delusory Knight (Cecil manikin) it turns out I have two abilities much like the Paladin himself, I was able to change into two different forms. They are Chaotic Guardian with the weapon Ragnarok and the outfit is a purple, grey, black and silver version of Ezio's Assassin's Creed II outfit; and Goddess's Champion with the weapon Overture that changes from a gun-blade to a bow and the outfit is a white, silver, sky blue, and gold version of Lightning's Savior outfit from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII and my hair color changes from dark brown to light blonde. On my journey to find Cloud and help him find his crystal, I found a blue round summon stone and picked it up.

_"Soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate." _A voice says in the gem. _"I am Chaos… the Sub-WEAPON of the Life Stream. Who are you?" _I stuttered to find the right words to speak with this demon. "My name is Cassie Lucis Strike, the Warrior of Spirit Sub-WEAPON of the Life Stream." I spoke to the stone and it shined and spoke in response to my words._ "Then I am pleased to make your acquaintance."_

"I am pleased too."

"_May I accompany you on your journey to bring harmony to this world?"_

"Yes you may." I spoke and put him in the pouch. Then I looked at my Ability Sphere and equipped him to my Chaotic Guardian form and continued onward. I soon reached Pandaemonium almost to Dream's End and I didn't run into any Chaos or Cosmos warriors on the way until "Hey you there!" A voice yelled from the distance. "Are you with Chaos?" I look to see who was yelling to get my attention. It was a group of three guys.

The one in the front who was yelling at me had tanned skin, short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes filled with mischief and curiosity, a yellow short-sleeved jacket that exposed his chest, black pants and the left side was thigh length while the right was an inch below the knee with a wicked looking "J" which was also his pendant and left piercing, his name is Tidus. The second one was by Tidus's left and he had short white hair up in a bandana and a low ponytail, slightly tanned but somewhat pale skin, amber eyes with kindness, a light blue cape, a small shield on his left arm, and light blue and navy clothing, his name is Firion. The last one was behind Tidus, he had pale skin and light purple lips, shoulder length hair as pale as the moon light with light blue and light purple beads, light blue eyes filled with wisdom and courage, white and cobalt blue armor, and a navy blue cape, his name is Cecil. "No. I am not with Chaos and who you may be?"

* * *

[Tidus's P.O.V.]

When our friend, Cloud, left to find his own crystal leaving Firion, Cecil and me alone to find our crystals. We got to Pandemonium, I saw in the distance a person robed in purple, grey, black and silver clothing riding a white Chocobo so I decided to yell at them. "Hey you there!" I yelled getting his or hers attention. "Are you with Chaos?" I asked with Firion and Cecil by my side. The figure then turned the Chocobo around to face us and I got a clear look of her face. She had a grey hood on covering her face that reached the tip of her nose, a purple turtleneck underneath the hood, and a black, silver and purple assassin's outfit. Her Chocobo was white with the head feathers and tail feathers were tipped with light green, and above it's left eye was a tattoo of some sort of sword. "No. But who are you?" she asked in a kind voice reminding me of Yuna from my home, Spira. "I'm Tidus." I said in an excited voice. "Firion."

"And I am Cecil Harvey ma'am." I then looked at her and put my hand out for a friendly handshake. "It's nice to meet you miss…"

"Cassie, and this is my Chocobo, Kaze." Cassie then took my hand and shakes it. "So Firion, Cecil, and Tidus." She says and looks at each of us closely. "Have you seen a guy with a big sword and blonde spiky hair that looks like a Chocobo around here?" I chuckled at the small sense of humor she had and told her, "If you mean by a guy named Cloud, the yes we have. He just went awhile ago to find his crystal." I told her and then she turned Kaze around and said, "Thank you for your answer I must be on my way now. Good bye." And took off like a bullet.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

It was interesting talking to those three. After a few hours, it reached mid-night and I made haste to make camp for Odin and I can rest for tomorrow's Destiny Odyssey VII-3 and I spoke the prologue. "_A darkness, searching from within a shell… That strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior._" I yawn and said good night to Odin and went out like a light, and I wasn't expecting a spirit to come to me in my dreams.

I open my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar outfit and in a field of white lilies and yellow buttercups. There was a presence behind my back but I couldn't move at all. I then recognized as the scene from Advent Children where Aeris asked Cloud what does he want the most and he said that he "wanted to be forgiven" for failing to save her and Zack. "What do you want the most?" asked a voice behind me, no doubt that's Aeris asking me. "I want…" I wasn't sure what exactly that I wanted the most but I thought of something hopeful. "I want to see the war end so we can have peace." I answered looking at the flowers before me. Then everything faded into the darkness.

I woke up to find that I'm still alive and that I am still wearing Chaotic Guardian form. I felt something in my left hand, that's weird because I don't remember me holding something before I slept. I look at my hand to find an aqua green crystal in my hand in the shape of a lily like Vanille's Eidoloth. It started to glow a faint light green light, and entered my Ability Sphere and Aeris spoke, _"I am one third of a piece that you'll need on Destiny Odyssey VII to unlock a new form of power… use it wisely."_ And the crystal's glow disappeared into the Sphere and a calm emotion came flowing into me like a river. I look at my sphere to see that I've now learned Cross-Slash, Climhazzard, and Full Cure.

"Thank you… Aeris." I whispered to the sky and Odin popped out of the bushes towards me, probably from hunting for Greens. "We need to get going, you ready my friend?" I asked while petting him on his neck and he let out a, "KWEH!" as a yes. I jump on Odin's back and he took off like a army of manikins were behind us. I finally got to The Rift and I was a bit earlier than expected, about thirty minutes early before Cloud challenged Firion to see if his dream of wild roses keeps him fighting. When I got off of Odin, he disappeared into a white and light green Chocobo feather and put it in the pouch. I then got out my Ability Shpere and equipped Full cure to Goddess's Champion and Climhazzard to Chaotic Guardian.

Later, I heard talking from behind me so I ran for cover and hid behind a nearby tower. The voices turn out to be Firion, Cecil and Tidus. Behind them was a man with blonde spiky hair where you can mistaken him as a Chocobo, blue eyes, a navy turtleneck with a Shin-Ra SOLDIER belt, black boots, a left shoulder pauldron, and a huge broad sword on his back and goes by the name Cloud Strife.

I felt the battle coming up and I'm trying hard to not blow my cover but I've got bad luck when I crossed a black cat this morning. Something appeared behind me a slashed across my back and a yelp of pain escaped my mouth. It turns out to be an Imaginary Champion -a Sephiroth manikin- that got me. It. Is. On. So I went ahead and launched a white yellow colored energy waves from Ragnarok in mid-air hitting the manikin **(Harmonic Waves) **and changing me from Chaotic Guardian to Goddess's Champion. It was paralyzed for a while so I quickly casted a Full Cure. I felt my skin and clothes weaving together like it never happened to me and I yelled a battle cry.

* * *

[Cloud's P.O.V.]

When we got to The Rift, I felt another presence besides my own and the others. Could it be him or someone else? I heard swords clashing from somewhere and I look to see two people on a platform. One was a manikin of him, and the other a girl. She had short spiky blonde hair, a light blue shield that was surrounded with gold and silver, a white turtleneck bodysuit, a white shin length shirt-like thing on her sides, a mid-thigh light blue cape that hung onto the silver shoulder armor, and the shoulder armor was connected to a light blue glove, silver and gold mid-thigh boots, and some sort of sword as long as my Buster Sword that changed from that to a bow. The manikin brought down his katana but she blocked it with her shield and sword but she was pushed back towards the edge. He then striked her again and she ended up falling into the abyss.

I felt like a failure watching her fall off the edge, and the manikin walked away like nothing happened. But there was a shine of light came across the sky and landed on the manikin, shocking it. The girl appeared again slashing her sword wildly against all sides like Omnislash, and a huge slash across his chest and then stabbed him in the heart. Then the two disappeared into dust. It looks like she has something to fight for unlike me. Speaking of that, Firion came towards me and said, "I've been thinking about why we have to fight, but … I'm finding it difficult to put into words." Then I looked at him and said, "I see…"

"There is one thing I came up with. Convincing or not…" Firion took out a red rose from his pocket and I said, "What's that?"

"A Wild Rose…" He puts it away and said, "There's something I've been longing to see. That's the reason I want to end this conflict." He then looks at the sky then back at me. "Of course, that's all just still a dream."

"A dream?" I asked looking at him. "Yes. It's a dream I can't give up on. That's the reason I can keep fighting." Firion answers. "Firion- will you fight me?" I asked and he looked at me and says, "What?"

"I want to know. I have to know if that dream is really strong enough. Strong enough to keep you fighting."

"But Cloud—" he said but silence came after that. Then he spoke. "Understood. I'll take you on." Then we drew weapons and fought. "Give me all you got Cloud."

* * *

_After The Fight &amp; Cassie's P.O.V._

I changed back into Chaotic Guardian form after battle and I watched the fight between Cloud and Firion on top of the tower and I must say, both were great in their own skills but I favored Firion more than Cloud for his dream of Wild Roses roaming free of evil and tyranny. The battle ended with Cloud as the victor and Firion with his knees to the ground. "It's not… over yet!" yells the rouge and he throws his weapons at Cloud where they are floating in mid-air surrounding him with surprise. Then fall to the ground with a _clank_. Cloud looks at him then walks over. Holds a hand out to him and says, "Not bad at all…"

"Like I said. I won't give up on my dream..." And Firion grabs hold of it and pushes himself off the ground. "Yeah but… I can't be like you." Says Cloud. "Why not?" asks Firion. "I've looked, but I'm still empty-handed. And without a dream, what do you suppose I should do?" He says and looks at the front of The Rift. "Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you." Said Cloud and looks to the ground and walks away. _"What he's looking for…isn't here…"_ I summon Odin for his help and walked the same direction Cloud went. I sang "Simple And Clean" by Utada Hikaru on the way. It seems whatever song I sang fits the situation that I'm in.

"_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say,_

_"Please, oh baby, don't go."_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately, you're all I need._

_You smiled at me and said,_

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said,_

_"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_"Wish I could prove I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?"_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

[Chorus]

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

[Chorus 2x]_"_

* * *

_Later At The Crystal Realm_

As we followed Cloud on his journey to find his crystal, it reached midnight and he had to face an ambush of four manikins, which were a False Hero (Warrior Of Light manikin), a Imitation Liegeman (Firion manikin), a Ephemeral Vision (Tidus manikin), and a Imaginary Champion. I knew that he couldn't take them all on at once. Well Cass, I thought, you always wanted to help people now's your chance. I jump off of Odin so he disappears into my pouch, and summoned Ragnarok into battle. When I landed on my feet, got the attention of the Liegeman and Champion manikin leaving Cloud with the Hero and Vision copies. I charge forward blade-first, hitting Imitation Liegeman up into the air and then stabbing it into the ground making it crash into the ground **(Climhazzard)**.

"Who are you?" asked the Ex-SOLDIER. "A friend." I replied and continued to battle the manikins. I decided to change things up a bit so I jumped mid-air and send a row of white yellow energy waves from Ragnarok hitting the Champion and Liegeman **(Harmonic Waves)**. Changing from Chaotic Guardian to Goddess's Champion, and then finished them of with a charged attack from my bow **(Straight Arrow)**. Cloud was wounded from the sudden ambush so I casted a spell where green light surrounded him, healing him of any battle damage **(Full Cure)**. We waited to see if any more would appear but it turns out that they were the only ones. So our weapons were dismissed and Cloud came up to me and said, "Your that girl." And my face had a confused look on it. "You know, the one that battled a manikin in The Rift."

"Oh, you were the presence that I sensed? Let me introduce myself." I said and straightened myself out sticking a hand out for a handshake. "I'm Cassie, Warrior of Cosmos."

"Could Strife." Takes his right hand and shakes my hand. "So what are you doing here?" he asks. " I was wondering if I can accompany you on your journey to find your crystal?" I asked with pleading eyes. "Yes but we need to make camp far away from this location." Yes! I'll be able to travel with my third favorite Final Fantasy protagonist, second being Warrior Of Light and then Firion. I _will _help Cosmos bring order to this realm. So as we traveled to wherever we were going, I remembered that I was still in Goddess's Champion form so in a snap of my fingers, it changed to Chaotic Guardian. The look on Cloud's face was a 'What Was That' look and said, "I have a rather unusual gift." After two hours of searching a place, we came across a small field that was a quarter and a half of a mile and was surrounded by trees. After all that packing and stuff I said a 'Good night' to Cloud and he just mumbled his. When I slept, I came another of what I know called a "Spirit Meeting".

I opened my eyes to see that I was in different clothes but they were blurred once more, and I was at some sort of memorial. The memorial was a Cloud's Buster Sword stuck in the dirt miles from the Midgar Ruins. Then all the sudden I got attacked… by a noogie from a 6'3 foot tall man with black hair, blue-violet eyes like me, and an outfit similar to Cloud's. This was Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class. "So you're the one Warrior that can use different powers eh?" he asked. "I-I can't breathe." I choked out and he releases me from his iron grip and says, "Well I'm here to give ya advice." Says Zack as he grabs the Buster Sword from the ground and the rust, dust and tear disappeared and touches his head to the hilt. "Remember to embrace your dreams… and honor." Zack says his memorable quote and I copied his position with Ragnarok and said, "I will… and I will forever remember until the end of time."

"That's a good girl." Then everything faded into an abyss of darkness.

I woke up five or so minutes earlier than Cloud did to find something in my left hand like last time. It was Zack's Fenrir pendant that he gave to Cloud. It glowed a faint white color and floated to my Sphere and disappeared within the orb. I whispered to the sky a, "Thank you… Zack." And the sphere glowed white in response. While I waited for Cloud to awake from his sleep, I looked at the sphere for my new abilities. They were Braver, Giga Gravaton, and Razor Gale. I equipped Giga Gravaton to Chaotic Guardian, and Razor Gale to Goddess's Champion. I then remembered that today was Destiny Odyssey VII-4 so we meet Sephiroth at Dream's End. _"The wishes of the living… The suffering of those who grant them… Dreams are the great equalizer."_ I spoke, waking up Spiky in the process.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" I said to Cloud while I laughed at my joke. "Morning Cassie." He said and after we packed our things, he said one of his famous quotes. "Let's mosey." He says. Geez, how many people are going to be quoting their quotes? Packing our items for another journey to find the crystals, I realized that going on foot was going to be a real pain. So I brought out Odin's feather rubbed it and he appeared right next to me.

* * *

[Cloud's P.O.V.]

As I walked, I noticed that Cassie was looking through her pouch and brought out a white with light green tips. She then rubs it and a white glow surrounds the feather and disappears into light and appears next to her. A white Chocobo with a tattoo of some sort of sword above the left eye appeared next to her from the light. She then motions her head for me to come over so I followed her and she said, "I thought that we can get to things quicker," and pets the Chocobo next to her and continues her sentence. "So I summoned Kaze here so he can give us a lift." Cassie then jumps up on Kaze and says, "Come on! The crystal not going appear out of thin air!" she yells and I climb up Kaze. "Alright let's get going." Then Kaze lets out a 'KWEH!' and takes off like a bullet. After a few manikin runs and six hours later, we reached a place called Dream's End. We got off of Kaze and he disappeared into light and he appeared in a form of a white feather with light green tips in Valefor's hand and she pockets him away in her pouch. We scouted the area for clues on my crystal. But something, well more like some_one _spoke. It was _**him **_from my nightmares.

"Good to see you, Cloud."

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"Good to see you, Cloud… and Cassie." Said a voice that came in front of us. "Sephiroth!" says Cloud and when I heard his name, I went ahead and hid behind Cloud. Sephitroth was standing there with his trusty blade, Masamune. Sephiroth gets into position just like the game showed ands says, "Why won't you pick up your sword?" he asks. Cloud looks at him then back at me then to his archenemy. "Fighting you… would be meaningless." Replies Cloud and I yelled at Sephiroth. "We're tired of taking part in pointless battles!" Then Sephiroth noticed me but ignored me. "Then if you had a reason, you would fight anyone?" He directed the last sentence at us but mostly to Cloud. I clenched my fist in anger and moved from behind Cloud to say something, but Cloud pulled me from behind and put me behind him once more. "NO! All I want is to believe in why I fight." The Son of JENOVA said a hmm and said, "Nothing but a puppet."

That was the last straw. "Says the one who _is _a _mindless_ _puppet._" I remarked at Sephiroth and Cloud just looked at me. Should've just shut my mouth, I thought, where is that damned duck tape when you needed it the most?

"What?" asked the Ex-SOLDIER. "Then let me give you a reason." Then an item appeared in Sephiroth's right hand. It was Firion's wild rose. "A dream is easy to nip in the bud. How pitiful. To live life hanging on to something this fragile." Sephiroth then throws the wild rose to the ground. Cloud and I gasped and said in unison, "Its Firion's wild rose…!" The One-Winged Angel did an evil chuckle and we ran to the wild rose, and I kneeled down and picked it up and stole Cloud's line. "NO! What have you done to them?!" I yelled at him. "So now you have your reason Cloud. Come after me." He says and disappears into a black abyss. I hear Cloud clenching his fist, and thinking of how he failed to save his companions.

"Cloud," I spoke in my softest voice and got up and touched his shoulder. He looks up to meet my eyes, and his face looked fine but his eyes told a different story. They held sadness of the painful reminder that he failed to save Zack and Aeris, and anger that says that he'll make Sephiroth pay for harming his friends. "We'll make him pay for hurting them, got it?" I asked and he nodded in reply. "We'll need sleep for tomorrow so lets pack over there." I pointed to the skyscraper size sword that's in the middle of the arena.

We unpacked our stuff and made a campfire, despite that below us was lava and fire. Then I realized something and I started laughing. Cloud asks that what was so funny and I told him that I realized that we have the same beginning letter for both our first and last names. "I realized something too."

"Hmm?"

"We nearly have the same last name except that mine's 'Stri**k**e' while yours is 'Stri**f**e'." I added and he laughed along with me. "Cloud just laughed," I whispered to myself. "The world must be ending." I reminded Cloud that it was getting late so he said his "Good night Cass" and went to sleep and I followed his lead and did the same. I went to sleep and I expected my final Destiny Odyssey VII Spirit Meeting.

I was in a field of white but I knew why I was here- to get the final piece for my new power. I looked down at myself to see that the mystery outfit seems to become more clearly but still blurred, so I now know that it is all black so far. My body moved on it's own against my will and walked. Then I came across a teenager about seventeen years or so walk up to me and said, "Looks like your finally here, Little Sister." Has he lost his mind? But I realized that he was Kadaj, the Remnant of Sephiroth."I am here to give you the final piece to Destiny Odyssey VII so you can defeat Sephiroth."

Kadaj then gives me an aqua green materia. The exact one that summons Bahamut SIN and uses Impluse during his battle with Cloud at the Midgar Ruins. "Good bye and say hi to Big Brother for me!" He says as my vision faded.

I woke up to find that I was next to Cloud, how did that happened? I have no clue. I decided to wake him up by saying the prologue to Destiny Odyssey VII-5 in his ear. _"Why does one fight? The questioning warrior has given many reasons… Who will decide which is for him?"_ That woke him up and I asked, "Cloud, why was I next to you?" Then he said that he saw me struggling in my sleep like I had a nightmare and when he went to see if I was alright, and that's how I ended up snuggling next to him. I blushed the color of Ultimecia's dress when he said that. I then remember the Spirit Meeting so I check my hands to see the Bahamut SIN materia is there and it floated to my Sphere and disappears into the sphere. "Thank you, Kadaj."

I look at the Sphere to see that I unlock Heaven's Harbinger form, Bahamut SIN summon, Impluse, Tri-Slash, Insidious, Heaven's Light, and Octaslash. Heaven's Harbinger was right below Chaotic Guardian and Goddess's Champion, so I don't have to replace any of those two that I currently have. I equipped Impulse, Insidious, Giga Gravaton, Razor Gale, Climhazzard, Heaven's Light, and Bahamut SIN summon to Heaven's Harbinger. Cloud and I were now ready to face the One-Winged Angel, Sephiroth in the final fight.

"Cloud," I said and he looked at me. "Are you ready for what's going to happen next once we find him?" I asked with concern in my voice. "I'm ready for whatever is being thrown at us, you don't have to worry Cassie." said Cloud. "I have to because you're my friend, and friends worry about each other." I said as we packed our things away and after that, I summoned Odin to a ride towards Planet's Core for the final battle. Once after we found the path to the Core, Cloud found a summon stone that is orange with yellow spirals and from what Cloud said, "It wanted elixirs." I laughed saying that it was the Magic Pot summon stone. He didn't like it so he tried to give it to me but I told him it will annoy him until it gets an elixir. So he gave up on giving it to me and continued our journey.

Once we got to Planet's Core, Sephiroth was waiting for us, then Cloud got in front of me and said, "Go somewhere safe, this is my fight." I nodded in response and appeared on one of those platforms where I was able to see what was going on.

* * *

[Cloud's P.O.V.]

"I knew you'd come. You always do as you're told, don't you?" says Sephiroth "What?" I asked angrily. "You look for a reason because you don't want to be swept into a fight…" he then said, "but all you do is look. You do nothing to follow that desire. That is why you are so eager to make someone else's reason your own." He's wrong, I thought, Cassie gave me a reason to fight and that is to avenge my friends. "What's your point?"

"Your companions could get hurt, yet they'd still have to continue their search. But what about you? You're nothing but a puppet that gets swept away, unable to make any decisions on its own." He said and I remembered Cassie saying from last time, _"Says the one who _is_ a _mindless puppet_."_ I came back to reality saying, "You're wrong! I just-"

But he cut me off. "So… I'll continue to provide you with a reason- every time you need one."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled with anger. "I've had enough of being told what to fight for." Then I hear Cassie yell from somewhere a, "You go Cloud! Show him who's boss!" Then I continued my speech. "I came here of _my own_ _will!_" My nemesis then walks towards a direction where Cassie was at but stopped a few feet away from me. "All you've ever wanted was to cling to old memories." He summons his katana and gets ready to fight. I summon my Buster Sword and got ready to fight too. "You're the one who can't let go!" I yelled then the battle began.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

**(Play One-Winged Angel - Disidia Final Fantasy OST)**

As the two warriors fought and the Ex-SOLDIER's friend watching afar rooting for her companion, Cloud yelled a battle cry of, "Sephiroth!" he then pushes his nemesis to the edge and says, "It ends here." Cloud brings down his sword as Cassie cheers for him. Sephiroth gets hit and crashes through the platform. "Go back to sleep." And Cloud brings in the final strike but Sephroth blocked it on time and he sends Cloud up in the air. "Accept it." Says Sephiroth and creates an endless row of slahes from his Masamune **(Octaslash)**. But Cloud blocks it the best he can. "I am the one who guides you- forever." He then creates a large slash of energy from his sword and Cloud is sent to the sky and lands on the floor, getting knocked out in the process which wasn't suppose to happen. "NO! Cloud!" yells Cassie and gets to Cloud hoping that it isn't too late.

"If it's despair you want," says Sephiroth readying his final strike. "Then I shall provide." That made Cassie much more angry than before and summons Ragnarok in her hands yelling the same battle cry Cloud said not so long ago. "SEPHIROTH!" She yelled, getting his attention and saves her companion from his death.

"I will not let you…" she says and grunts from being pushed harder from the One-Winged Angel. "HURT MY FRIENDS!" She yells and gives a push against Sephiroth's blade and her anger and protectiveness for Cloud triggered Heaven's Harbinger form, sending her opponent to the skies. Life Stream energy covered her form until it stopped and she glowed aqua green and with Flash-like speed, she got to a platform above Sephiroth's current location. Cassie's outfit was like Sephiroth's but different. It was an all black leather tube top dress that split into an upside down v shape starting at the waist line, a faded yellow and purple tipped cloth under the right flap, a belt exactly like Sephiroth's on the dress, a transparent grey wrist length scarf around her neck, tight black shorts that reached an inch above the knees, black boots that were an inch below mid-thigh, black elbow length gloves, and Kadaj's double-bladed katana called Souba. Her dark brown hair was now a mocha brown, and her eyes were aqua green with anger. Cassie's face looked calm, but held hatred at the same time.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

Hatred, hatred was all I felt towards the monster that nearly tried to kill my friend. You can probably hear Vegeta Goes Super Saiyan Theme in the air. "So Sephiroth let me ask you something…" I asked and I quoted everybody's favorite Saiyan Prince.

"_Does a puppet like yourself has ever experienced fear?_" I asked with a smirk like Alucard's on my face. "If you haven't then todays the day, because when you mess with my friends…" Then I gathered energy to my right hand and clenched it into a fist that glowed with purple and blue gradients. "You mess with… ME!" I yelled and sent the energy from my hand toward him in the form of seven streaks of energy and hit him right on target **(Impulse)**.

Then the fight of my life began. Then Kadaj's memories of wielding a katana flowed through me, I guess that what Cosmos meant that spirits aid me in battles. Sephiroth tried to do the same thing he did with Cloud by sending an endless row of slashes **(Octaslash)**, but I summoned Zantetsuken blades and caught Masamune in their hooks and brought them down, and then I jumped and made a tornado of swirling blades **(Razor Gale)**. Sephiroth then jumps into the air then does a freefall aiming the sword downward, and lands on the ground summoning a wave of rocks in it's wake with painful damage to me **(Hell's Gate)**. We clash our katanas once more and he say, "Oh," Damn it, I thought, I now know who Genesis feels when he challenges Sephiroth to a one on one. "Where did you find this strength?" he asks and pushes me onto the edge. "I'm not about to tell you!" I yelled. I realized that this was becoming a repeat of the movie, Advent Children.

I then used the materia and summoned SIN to use his large fireball to attack the Son Of JENOVA **(Tremor Flare)**. Sephiroth spotted an EX crystal the same time I did and I tried to reach it as fast as possible because I wasn't going to die today, but it was too late and he reached his EX-Mode, Reunion. His infamous black wing sprouted from his right shoulder blade. Frag, frag was the only word for this situation. Cloud, I thought, you better wake up before I die. Sephiroth unleashes a mighty wave of energy from his Masamune, which knocks me into the sun. At the same time, the wave strikes the sun, causing it to swell into a supernova and consumes me in a hellish inferno **(Super Nova)**. I casted a spell where I'm covered in green light, healing me of the damage I received not so long ago **(Full Cure)**. I summoned a black abyss under his footing and black tendrils sprouted up and attacked him in forms of claws and fangs **(Insidious)**. I was soon panting on the floor for using so many spells at once, with Souba as support to stand.

"Tell me what you cherish most," He spoke in the sky. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away." I was now scared that I'm going to die today and won't live to see tomorrow. He did what he did last time, and brings down his sword downwards like the film **(Hell's Gate)**, but I heard the _clank_ of swords clashing together. I look to see who is my savior and I was Cloud up and alive. Then all the sudden, time just… stopped completely and everything went white. "So what if it looks hopeless? If it were me, I still wouldn't give up."

Yep, I'm in Advent Children not in Dissidia. "Remember what I've told you before." Then it hit me that I was talking with Zack for the second time and we said in unison, "Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER!" That got my hopes up and I tried to stand with Souba to push me up. "You already beat him seven times, didn't you? This should be a cinch!" Then time unfreeze it's self and Cloud was pushed back by Sephiroth's Masamune but Cloud pushed him high into the skies. "You okay Cassie?" he asked with concern. "Yep, never felt any better and Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER." I quoted from Zack and his eyes widen after those words. "You better tell me how you know that." He saids and unleashes his EX-Mode, Ultima Weapon. Which only changes his Buster Sword to the Ultima Weapon.

"After the fight though." Then I enter my Heaven's Harbinger EX-Mode, Hero's Awakening. Hero's Awakening changes my outfit color and weapon, so the dress and gloves are now red with two bracelets for each arm. The left side had the Black Materia, Meteor and above that one had the Protomateria. Then the right had White Materia, Holy and Bahamut SIN materia. Instead of Souba my double-bladed katana, I had Genesis's Rapier. "Let's go Cloud." I said and winked at him then we jumped into the air. "Sephiroth." I said and we got his attention. "THERE'S NOT A THING THAT WE CHERISH!" We yelled, guess Cloud must've heard Sephiroth asking me what I cherished most. But, there is something that I _do_ cherish and that is, my friends and family. The two of us clashed our swords against Sephiroth on opposite sides, Cloud on the left and me on the right. Okay, repeating scenes from Advent Children was good, but Crisis Core? That's more awesomeness for me and maybe the fans too. Soon, Sephiroth got weak from hold us for so long and we charged in. "It's over Sephiroth!" yelled Cloud as he comes in using Omnislash. "The world needs a new hero." I quoted Genesis's line and Rapier glowed red with runic markings as I traced my hand on the blade and did Omnislash Level 6 **(Hero's Wrath)**.

* * *

**(End OST ****Song)**

We then defeated him and Cloud's crystal appeared in front of him. "This is it-the crystal."

"It is also what you most despise." Echoed Sephiroth's voice and we both looked at his direction. "Take it, and you will be doomed to further conflicts and never know why." Cloud said back to him, "So be it, if that's my destiny. I live in my reality, not yours." And takes his crystal in his palms. "Hmm. Very well. Every time your eyes gaze upon it, remember: You were only able to obtain it with my guidance. And I will continue to pull your strings." He says but also said something else too that wasn't in the game. "Cassie, you gave me a memorable battle that reminded me of a friend long ago. I want you to have this as a reminder of what has happened today." Sephiroth then throws me an amethyst orb and I caught it in my hands. I have to look at it later. "Stay where you belong… in our memories." I spoke at Sephiroth, and stole Cloud's quotes again. "I will never… be a memory" He finished and disappeared for good.

* * *

[Cloud's P.O.V.]

"I decide my own path." I said and walked with Cassie behind me. _"Even if I have my doubts… I have to find my own answer and tell my friends like I promised- Until then, I'll keep fighting."_ I thought and reminded me to ask Cassie something. "Cassie." I called and she looked at me. "How did you know that?" I asked. "Know what?" she asked. "When you said 'Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER.' How did you know that?" I asked and she sighed and rubbed her head. "Well I didn't tell you before but remember that one time where I changed clothes in front of you with a snap of my fingers?"

"Yeah I remembered that."

"Well, I'm not sure that you will believe me but, I'm the Warrior Of Spirit from the ancient prophecy. From what it says, I have to help the other warriors find their crystals and help them defeat Chaos." So that's how she was able to do something's, it's because she's this Warrior from the prophecy.

"But that still doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I have this thing that I call a 'Spirit Meeting' and I talk with three or so spirits and I obtain power. The ones I met on this journey were Aeris, Zack and Kadaj. That's how I know about dreams and honor. But don't tell anybody about this conversation at all, I'll do that myself." Zack and Aeris, I thought, so you met her in these "Spirit Meetings" and gave her strength to fight, I'm glad that I'm not the only one that's being watched by you guys.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

Cloud had his hand on his chin. That could mean bad news that I mentioned his late friends. But it was the opposite of that. He smiled at me, a _real_ smile that could've made any Cloud Fan-girl blush the color deeper than Vincent's cloak. And he said, "I now know what it feels like to be surrounded by friends who can help me in my problems. Thank you, Cassie for everything." I smiled back at him, and replied. "I'm glad that I'm able to help someone like you Cloud. I really do and you remind me of my big brother, whose name is Noel." It's kind of funny because if you look at my brother, my sister and me, we're named after Final Fantasy characters. My brother was named after Noel from Final Fantasy XIII series. My sister was named after Riona from Final Fantasy VIII. And me you ask? Well I was named after Cloud but I have his last name in my middle name so it's Cassie Lucis Strife Strike. So I lied to him about my other middle name, it was because that would be really embarrassing.

I remembered the amethyst orb that Sephiroth gave me and I looked at it. It started to glow and it went into my chest and I felt power surging through me like lightning. I then heard his voice inside my head said _"I am the spirit of the One-Winged Angel, Sephiroth… I will guide you in this war."_ What was that? I asked myself but decided to tell Cloud my good bye and that we'll meet again in the future. I summoned Odin and took off.

* * *

_Later At Chaos's Old Shrine &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

When Cloud got to his companions, he felt much better that they weren't hurt like Sephiroth said but now he knew that he was only speaking lies to anger him. He didn't know that Cassie was watching him and his friends. "Did you find your crystal?" asked the energetic Tidus. "I did." Said Cloud but the other thee didn't find theirs yet. Cassie looked at Firion's Wild Rose that laid in her hand and it disappears into her pouch. Odin appears next her and she hops on, riding towards the horizion.

* * *

"_Even if the marrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return"_

_LOVELESS- Act III, Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_

To Be Continued In

**Destiny Odyssey X**

* * *

**Cassie: **Hey M.G. Crystal.

**M.G. Crystal:** Hmm?

**All Of The Cosmos Warriors + Cassie: **Happy Birthday!

**M.G. Crystal: -**gasp- Thank you guys! Well readers, see you next time! Oh and I won't be updating soon because I've got school &amp; testing!

**Sephiroth:** If you flame, I will cast Meteor.


	3. The Road To Tomorrow 明日へ続く道

**Chapter III: Destiny Odyssey X- Tidus**

**Tidus: **Hey everyone! -Smiles and wave- M.G. Crystal couldn't do introductions for this story because she's busy with school and all. She apologizes for the wait.

**Cassie: **-nods head- Yeah so she let the Dissidia Cast and I to do them. Someone do disclaimer please which is written on this note please.

**Cecil: **-Takes note and reads it aloud-_ "Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own anything that has to do with Square Enix, the Final Fantasy series and any songs. If she did, then neither Aeris nor Zack would've died."_ It also says, _"Please note that there's a little bit of colorful vocabulary in this specific chapter."_

* * *

_Prologue X_

_Tidus, the young man with the heart of an unflinching ace-_

_Traveling in search of his crystal,_

_He spurs on his companions with his cheerful disposition,_

_But his eyes were only on one man's back-_

_His father, Jecht-_

_Now an enemy sided with Chaos._

_Tidus must someday break clear_

_Of his father's giant shadow…_

* * *

[Tidus's P.O.V.]

"Okay! We're done here." I said and dismissed Brotherhood. "I guess we got through that somehow." Said Firion. "Piece of cake!" I exclaimed with confidence. "I'll take down every last one of Chaos's bunch!"

"We're counting on you." Says Cecil in his Dark Knight form heading towards my direction. "Well, aren't you ever so cocky today eh Tidus?" asked a voice. I look at the direction of where the voice came from. It revealed to be a girl. She had a height of 5'8 with short spiky blonde hair with a fringe that covered her right eye like Cloud, blue-violet eyes, a white turtle neck body suit, a shin-length skirt like on her hips, a light blue shield that was lined with gold and silver, mid-thigh light blue cape that was connected to silver shoulder armor, the shoulder armor was connected to light blue gloves, silver and gold mid-thigh boots, and a "x" shape scar on her lower left cheek. "Yah…! Uh… Cassie?" She nods her head and says, "Yep that's me! It's nice to see you guys again!"

"E-every last one but Golbez. Don't worry. I won't finish HIM off." Cecil just chuckled and Cassie giggled at my situation. "Heh. He's no easy adversary." Firion looks at me and says, "You have family, too, don't you?" he asks. "Jecht wasn't it?" asks Cecil. "My old man doesn't count." I told them, after all the old man doesn't care for me. "What?" asked Cecil and Cassie in disbelief of what they heard from me. "He's going down first! I don't care if he begs for mercy." I yelled. "But he's your own flesh and blood. Are you sure you're-" said Vale but I interrupted her. "I'm looking forward to it!" And I take off.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V]

I followed the other and I whispered, _"His heart started to race. Just the thought of seeing Jecht again… There is no way Tidus would stay calm."_ I soon passed by Cecil and Firion, close to Tidus by two feet. We came across a group of four manikins. A Counterfeit Youth, which is an Onion Knight manikin. A Capricious Thief-a Zidane manikin; Ephemeral Phantom- a Jecht manikin; and a Phantasmal Harlequin- a Kefka manikin. I took on the Zidane copy, while Tidus took on the Jecht copy, Firion battled against the harlequin manikin and Cecil took on the Counterfeit Youth. Tidus threw a blitzball at the manikin, which ended up in my direction so I kicked it and hit his manikin on the head. The Thief was defeated from a whirlwind of Zantetsuken blades **(Razor Gale)**. The other soon defeated their manikins, and we continued our journey. I whispered Destiny Odyssey X-2 prologue while we walked. _"Because he's so close- because he's so important- he is all the harder to overcome."_

* * *

_Somewhere In Pandaemonium &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

"If Cosmos is given an absolute death, the cycle will break, and the world will be ours…" says Emperor Mateus, a man clothed in gold and purple. "And if that happens, things'll go back to the way they were before?" asked Jecht, a tanned bare chested man with a wicked "J" tattoo on it, and the father of Tidus. "Things will "go" however we will them." Said the Emperor. "And the boy… We can both go home?" asks Jecht. "Yes… that is a promise."

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"There're still plenty of enemies out there… We'll just have to take them all out, too!" yells Tidus that was ahead of us. "Tidus… I envy your will." Comments Cecil. "Nothing sways you from your path." Tidus looks at Cecil with a confused look and says, "Huh?"

"My brother… he's-… It's nothing. We should be off." He says and walks past Tidus. I knew how those two felt when you have to fight against a member of your family to do something right. My father, Alexander, who isn't really impressed of what accomplish everyday even though if it's for him."…Geez, why doesn't he just go and talk to the guy if he's so worried?" wonders the blitzball ace. There's more between Golbez and Cecil than you think Tidus, I thought. After Tidus took down a manikin, he said to Cecil, "Hey, Cecil…" getting the attention of the Dark Knight and talks to him about something. "…! Truly? Are you sure?" Cecil asks. "Try listening to your friends more often!" yells Tidus. "Thank you…" Then he takes off, probably to find his older brother.

This left us with Firion, Tidus, and me on this journey. The three of us started walking and fighting manikins on the way. It soon got dark and we found a site to camp at for the night. Once we unpacked things for the night, I hit the hay automatically before I said good night to them.

I woke up in another Spirit Meeting, floating in the Dream Zanarkand where the Fayth of Bahamut tells Tidus that he was a dream and being "touched by Sin" made him real and if he destroyed Sin, he wouldn't exist anymore. I look down to see that my body is blurred like last time. I look around to find a sign of anybody I had to meet and I finally did. It was a little tanned boy with purple clothing with a hood on, many belts with gold arrow-shaped things hanging from his waist. This was Bahamut Fayth, and I wondered what was the most powerful aeon doing here. My body had its own mind and went towards the boy and stopped ten feet away from him. "You're here a last." He said. Great, I'm more confused than ever. "Are you ready to take this path to bring peace and order?" That's easier said than done but okay. "I'm ready for whatever waits ahead of me." Then everything went black.

I woke up to find Tidus was poking me to wake me up so I decided to act like I was still sleeping. "Looks like she isn't awake yet Firi-AHH!" he yelped when I grabbed his wrist all the sudden, leaving me laughing on the floor. Firion came in running and said, "What happened Tidus?" and I laughed my answers out. "I scared *laughs* him where *laughs* he jumped ten feet *laughs* into the air!" Then I remembered the Spirit Meeting and found a miniature version of the Bahamut Fayth Stone about the size of my whole hand. It then disappeared into my Sphere in a blue-violet light. I looked to see that I've now have Energy Rain, Dragon Fang, Tornado, and Last Resort. I equipped Last Resort and Highwind to Heaven's Harbinger, Dragon Fang to Chaotic Guardian, and Energy Rain and Tornado to Goddess's Champion. I whispered a, "Thank you Bahamut Fayth." And said the Destiny Odyssey X-3 prologue.

_"Sisters with a powerful bond… Their strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior."_ We pack everything back and headed to wherever the wind takes us.

* * *

_Later At Kefka's Tower_

"Where is Cecil? Do you know where he went?" asked Firion to Tidus. "That is a good question Firion. Where did the Paladin run off too?" I wondered. Tidus gasped at the question and said, "Uhh…" I guess Tidus couldn't escape that easily. I thought as Tidus explained to us why Cecil was gone I read Tidus's thoughts. _"He was afraid that he'd get mad. After all, Tidus was the one who told Cecil to leave the party. So he made all kinds of excuses trying to laugh his way out of it…"_ Then I tuned in of what they were saying. "So in other words, you sent him to see Golbez." Said Firion.

"If you want to put it bluntly…Cecil seemed a bit preoccupied with Golbez, you know? So I thought it would be better for him to go and get some answers instead of wasting time all by himself." Explains Tidus and rubs the back of his head. "Was that… a bad idea?" Firion says, "No it's alright." Tidus sighs in relief of what Firion had said. "But Tidus," I finally spoke after their long conversation, and stole Firion's line. "Are you okay?" I asked. "You have family on the enemy's side, too." Firion finishes the sentence, and the blitzball ace answers our question. "No need to worry about him!"

"Why not? He is your father, right?"

Tidus turns his back to us and says, "And I hate his guts. He's a bully who always treated me like a little kid. I swore I'd beat the lights out of him someday. So, I'm gonna enjoy this!" No matter what Tidus, I thought sadly, even though you're seventeen, Jecht still sees you as his little boy. "Alright. In that case-" Firion says, bringing me back to reality and Tidus and I said in unison, "Off we go!"

And we take off to find the crystals. Tidus in the front, leaving Firion and I behind. I went ahead of the group and spotted a few manikins ahead of our current. I went to tell the two what was ahead of us and Firion says, "There are too many of them from what Valefor says… Tidus, what do you say we split up?" The ace must've gotten excited of what Firion has said. He must've been more excited than any hyperactive character such as Yuffie and Rikku. "You bet! See you later, then?"

"Yes, we can meet up further down. Don't get too excited and wear yourselves out alright?"

"Um… Tidus, can I… can I travel with you?" I sputtered out and he looks at me and says, "I don't mind at all." So now I have to face the Emperor along with Tidus. As we traveled, I went and sang "Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin to pass the time.

"_So clever,_

_Whatever,_

_I'm done with these endeavors._

_Alone I walk the winding way._

_Here I stay_

_It's over,_

_No longer,_

_I feel it growing stronger._

_I'll live to die another day,_

_Until I fade away._

_Why give up, why give in?_

_It's not enough, it never is._

_So I will go on until the end._

_We've become desolate._

_It's not enough, it never is._

_But I will go on until the end._

_Surround me,_

_It's easy_

_To fall apart completely._

_I feel you creeping up again._

_In my head_

_It's over,_

_No longer,_

_I feel it growing colder._

_I knew this day would come to end,_

_So let this life begin._

_I've lost my way._

_I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end_

_Living is hard enough_

_Without you fucking up._

_I've lost my way._

_I've lost my way, but I will walk on until the end._

_U-uh, u-uh_

_The final fight I'll win,_

_The final fight I'll win,_

_The final fight I'll win,_

_But I will go on until the end."_

Time flied pretty quickly where Tidus found a small round ruby gemstone, the Magnus Sisters summon stone. After their small talk with Tidus, I saw an Ephemeral Phantom manikin in the distance and I ran towards it and clashed swords with Ragnarok. After a few clashing of weapons, I jumped into the air and created a row of yellow white energy slashes **(Harmonic Waves)**. I changed to Goddess's Champion and jump off of the manikin into midair once again, then Overture charges with energy and I swing it to fire energy blasts into the Phantom's chest **(Energy Rain)**. The Phantom lands a punch into my stomach and I yelped loud where Tidus took over and finished it off with a spiral of slashes **(Spiral Cut)**. "Hey you okay?" asked Tidus as I grab his hand and push myself up off the floor. "Yeah, I'm gonna feel that in the morning." I replied and we continued on the way to the rendezvous point. After five or so manikins, Tidus said, "Phew, time for a break. Hey Cass, don't you wonder if Firion's made it to the rendezvous point yet?"

"Well… Firion's an excellent fighter so he can make it." Then we continued on.

* * *

_Later At Pandaemonium_

"Okay! All clear over here!" yelled Tidus as he dismisses Brotherhood and I dismiss Overture. Tidus looks around to find a sign of our companion. "Huh? Firion!" he yelled and I stole his next line "Yoo-hoo!"

"Rosebud! Where are you?" Tidus yelled and I failed to stop a giggle from escaping my lips and I said, "Is he lost?" Then a man's voice came from behind Tidus's side. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Jecht's little boy and the Warrior of Spirit, Cassie." We both froze and turned around to face a man. The man had scarred tan skin with a wicked "J" tattoo on his bare chest, a red bandana that held his long black hair, red eyes, a large sword with three orange dolphin-like shapes on it, a spiky shoulder guard that connects to a metal claw-like glove, and weird looking pants. The man's name was Jecht, Lord Braska's guardian and father of Tidus.

"Dad!" growled the blitzball player. "What's wrong? I'm standing right here. Come and get me." Said Jecht, taunting his son. "Or are you so scared that you can't even move?" He taunts again. "I'm not scared!" shouted my friend. "Silence." Said another voice coming from our right. He came out of thin air wearing gold and purple robes, long and spiky blonde hair with purple tips, pale skin, and kohl that lined his amethyst eyes. That is the ruler of Palamecia, Emperor Mateus of Palamecia. He's one of my favorite Final Fantasy villains. Mateus turns around to face us and then glares, and I glared back at him.

"What is it now, Your Majesty?" Jecht asks the man in gold. "Your son stands before you driven by a fierce hatred. This does not aid our endeavors." Tidus stares blankly at the two villains. I kept silence but think of what to say like last time. "What a hassle." Comments the guardian. Tidus yelled, "What are you guys babbling about!?" Jecht lets out a sigh and says, "He says we can't fight today. Let's save it for later." Bull crap, I thought. Jecht turns around and starts walking away. "Wait a minute! Don't bail out on me!" yells Tidus. Then I finally said something.

"_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains._" I quoted the famous poem, LOVELESS from the game Crisis Core. Emperor Mateus mumbled something about me that I'm like Kuja –another favorite, quoting from poems and plays then turns to Tidus and says, "Do you hate your father?" Tidus yells, "Outta the way!" We summon our swords, getting into battle positions. Tidus with Brotherhood in both hands and me with the shield facing Mateus and Overture in a position like Lightning in the final game. "I suggest you direct that aggression towards me." And the ruler of Palamecia points his scepter at us, ready to battle.

* * *

**(Play FFII Battle Scene 2- Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)**

"Can you bear such heavy sins?" he asked then draws a crest of purple light in the air and fires four purple bullets at us dealing damage **(Light Crest)**. I point Overture in the air casting a green veil with light pink flowers around Tidus and me, healing us from the damage we received **(Full Cure)**. Tidus dashes in and repeatedly spins **(Spiral Cut)**, which gave me an opportunity to throw Zantetsuken blades at him **(Razor Gale)**. Mateus starts to float into the air attacking us with an orange projectile that homes in on us and explodes when near its target **(Flare)**.

"I had enough of this!" I yelled and thought of my anger towards Sephiroth and my will to protect Cloud, and this triggered my Heaven's Harbinger form. I summon Bahamut SIN to attack with his huge blue fireball from the film and deals Mateus with some heavy damage **(Tremor Flare).** Tidus hurls a blitzball at the Emperor which hits him in the stomach, and ricochets off the nearby walls and I hit the ball with the butt of Souba launching it back **(Wither Shot)**. Emperor starts charging an energy ball on the tip of his scepter, he launches it at the two of us **(Dynamite)**. "Tidus!" I yelled and he knew what to do. That spell will only chase one of us because it cannot chase the both of us at the same time. He ran left, and I ran to the right. Tidus got the energy's attention and it went to Tidus's direction.

* * *

[Tidus's P.O.V]

Aw man! Why does the enemy always come towards me? I thought as Emperor's bomb chased me. Emperor was busy directing the spell towards me with his scepter where he didn't notice Vale was going his direction with a double-bladed katana ready to strike, but it went wrong. A giant meteor appears above her and hits behind her **(Starfall)**. Then a crest appears below her and holds her in place, it started to release electricity to shock her and she screamed in pain **(Thunder Crest)**. This got me angry and I launched a blitzball at the bomb and it exploded, giving me enough time to enter EX-Mode. Brotherhood changed to Caladblog and continuously attacked Emperor **(Sonic Buster)**. I ran and slashed at him a few times and I hurl a blitzball at him and time slowed when it came back to me, then flip kicked it back making a mighty explosion **(Blitz Ace)**, finishing Emperor.

* * *

**(End OST Song)**

He was on the floor and says, "Hatred alone will never yield the crystal. Your prayers shall be heard by no one." He cast another spell and a crest appears below me and electrocutes me like he did to Cassie. I screamed in pain and I looked at said girl and she was on the floor unconscious. Then, Emperor disappears into thin air.

"What does that mean!? Try making some sense!" I yelled and Emperor starts laughing. I got up from the floor with a grunt and walked towards where Valefor/Cassie was laying. _"When it came down to it,"_ I thought and picked her up bridal style. _"My problem wasn't that he got away."_ Then I started to walk towards the rendezvous point where Firion was waiting. _"The thing that really made me mad was-"_

"It just isn't you… taking orders like that!" Then as I walked, Cassie mumbled something in sleep and it sounded like something out of a poem. _"While in pursuit of a dream, the path one must take is clear. But when the dream is achieved…"_

* * *

_Somewhere in Chaos's Old Shrine_

"Jecht. It seems you could not "let go" of your past after all." Says Golbez, a Lunarian in armor as dark as the night sky, the elder brother of the paladin, Cecil. "…The past ain't important. I just wanna know if doing this'll put the world back as it was." The Lunarian thinks for a moment and asks, "If it does… will you be satisfied? Will you blindly follow that man's words until the moment he betrays you?"

"I… Dammit!" Jecht curses.

* * *

[Firion's P.O.V.]

"Well, that's that." I said then I realized something. "Tidus! Cassie! Where are you?" I shouted wondering where my friends were at this moment. Then a gruff voice came from behind me. "Don't know where those two are, but they're fine!" I looked behind me to see a man. I squinted my eyes to see that there's a resemblance between him and Tidus. "Hold on. You're Tidus's father, aren't you?" Then that means that Cassie maybe with Tidus, I thought. "What have you done to them?" I questioned. "Didn't do a damned thing. I've been told there's no point in me fighting him yet."

"Tidus has been looking forward to settling things with you. Don't tell me you ran from the fight."

"That wasn't funny, kid." Jecht then rolls his shoulders as if he was pushing people out of his way. "Everyone's getting in my way, and it's kinda ticking me off." Then he stops and readies his sword. "Think I'll take it out on you!" Then I ready my weapons, ready to fight him. "The Great Jecht has dreams, too." Then we fought.

* * *

_After The Battle_

After the fight after I finished him off with my EX Mode, Blood Weapons. The both of us were panting from the fight. "You're not half bad! Come on. We're not done yet!" I look at him and said, "I won't fight against you."

"What? What's the matter?" he asked. "I realized something as I fought you. The one you really want to fight isn't me. It's Tidus! Why use me as a substitute when you know he's determined to face you?"

"Here's another kid who thinks he knows it all." He whispers then says, "But you sure know how to hit a guy where it hurts." Jecht turns away then walks away. "Where are you going?" I asked and he replies back with, "I finally see where I'm supposed to go, thanks to all your meddling." He chuckles and says, "You know, when you're having a bad day, you just gotta let yourself go!" Then I heard footsteps from my left with a shout of, "Firion! Are you okay?" I look to see that it was Tidus with Cassie knocked out in his arms but she looked different from last time. She had an outfit similar to Cloud's nemesis, Sephiroth. "Is she okay?" I asked looking at her and she seemed to look peaceful in sleep. "Yeah Cassie is okay, we got attacked by Emperor."

I started to think about Jecht and I said, "I get it now. Like father, like son. What a resemblance." He gasped and said, "Was it him? Was my old man here?" he questioned then Cassie started to wake up from our conversation.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

After getting shocked from Mateus's Thunder Crest spell, I met another spirit. I woke in the Baaj Temple where Tidus ended up getting washed up on in the beginning of the game and where the aeon Anima who's Fayth is Seymour's Mother. She never knew that Seymour had an obsession of Sin and she gave Yuna Anima's service as her last opportunity to atone for her decisions. I look to see Anima's glyph and behind that seal was the door to her Fayth. It disappeared as I walked up to it and opened the door. My eyes gazed the room wondering who is this person I will meet. Then a transparent figure of a woman with dark brown hair, blue eyes, dark purplish-blue draped bodice with a simple blue straight skirt that reached her ankles, and dark green sleeves edged with pale yellow like Yuna's outfit.

This was Seymour's Mother and she spoke. "You must be the one to stop discord from ruling everything, correct?" I only nodded and I replied with an, "Yes and you must be the other one to help me?"

"Yes you only have to answer one question though." I nodded again and prepared myself for the question. "Are sins ever forgiven?" It's me or did she just quote Cloud's quote from Advent Children where he has a talk with Vincent in the Forgotten City. I took a minute to think and remembered a few things about sins. I then remembered Vincent who thought that he couldn't forgive himself because of what happened to Lucrecia but in the final game of the Final Fantasy VII chronicles, he was forgiven.

That's when I found my answer. "Sins…" I looked at the floor like the film but looked back up and finished what I said. "Sins can be forgiven." Seymour's Mother then smiled, a sign that I found the answer then a light floated towards me and landed in the palm of my right hand. It turned out to be a gold bracelet with teardrops hanging on to it. Then it disappeared in in the form of a pyrefly and into my Sphere. "Thank you ma'am." I told her and performed the Yevon bow as my world turned blacker than night.

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the voices of my friends, Firion and Tidus. "We crossed swords, but I let him go." So, it looks like we won't have to face him when I travel with Firion, I thought. That was good because when I played in Arcade Mode as Firion, Jecht was the last opponent and I lost. I sighed through my nose, getting both of their attention. "Hi everyone." I said with a small smile on my face. "Hey Cassie, you got some explainin' to do." Says Tidus who was holding me bridal style. I leap out of his arms onto my feet. I kind of wobbled when I landed, probably from Mateus's Thunder Crest but I stood up correctly. Then I explained to them. Now I know how Tidus felt when explaining to Firion about Cecil.

I told them how I was the Warrior Of Spirit from the prophecy. "So in other words, you're with us so you can help everyone obtain their crystal?" asked Firion and Tidus was confused about his new information. "Yep." I nodded then Firion continued to what he said to Tidus. "Jecht is yours to defeat. I can't take that from you." He then looks at the both of us. "Come on, let's go finish this!" Tidus looks down and says, "Yeah…" sadly. I realized what had upset the usually happy blitzball player and took Firion's line.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a soft tone. "That guy in gold… The Emperor? He said something to me. "Hatred alone will never yield the crystal." I wonder what that means." Firion thought for a moment and said, "He only uses words only as tools to deceive." Like Loki, I thought and that's a reason why he's my favorite villain of the Final Fantasy series. "All you need to do is stay true to yourself." I look at the rouge then back to Tidus and said, "Yeah don't believe that creep of a Chaos Warrior, he's only making lies so that you can never obtain the crystal. You want to settle things with your father, don't you?" I asked. "You bet I do." Then Firion says, "Then hesitate no more. Let's go after Jecht!"

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

When Cassie and Firion walked away Tidus thought of something. _"I wasn't hesitating. But still- something didn't feel right. Suddenly, I felt the urge to yell."_ This was that same urge he had when he got out of the Kilika Cloister of Trials. The ace blitzer sprinted past his friends letting out a scream. "Graaahhh!" Cassie never thought that his scream could be so loud where her ears may go deaf on hearing anything. Tidus once again thought of something. _"I've waited for this for so long- so why am I so confused?"_ he questioned.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V]

"The manikins are out in force. Some of them even hold Summon stones… stay on your toes." Says Firion. "Don't have to tell us twice!" Tidus says with excitement. Like my friend, I too was excited to battle against manikins and being able to test out the new abilities that Seymour's Mother gave me. Speaking of abilities, I checked my Sphere to see that I've now obtain Hellfire, Free Energy, Alchemy Spell (Full-Metal Alchemist?), Jecht Blade, Sonic Wings and Energy Blast. Okay what's up with Full-Metal Alchemist, I thought.

I equipped Hellfire, Jecht Blade and Energy Blast to Heaven's Harbinger. Alchemy Spell to Chaotic Guardian. Then finally, Free Energy to Goddess's Champion form. I soon encountered a Counterfeit Wraith, which is a Cloud of Darkness manikin. Sephiroth and Kadaj's instinct kicked in, and Zantetsuken blades appeared in my hands and I threw them landing a critical hit **(Razor Gale)**. Then I summoned a summon stone size energy in my hand and threw it towards the Wraith, and exploded on contact which caused the gravity to crash upon it **(Giga Gravaton)**.

After its destruction, a dark violet-blue orb dropped towards a giant chest that reached my knees. I picked up the stone to find a voice in the back of my head. _"I carry pain because of my sins… I carry agony because of the decisions I made… I am Anima, aeon of pain and agony. Who are you?"_ asked the voice now known as Anima. "I am Cassie Lucis Strike, Warrior of Spirit great aeon Anima."

"_I see that you wish to bring an eternal peace for everyone correct?"_

"Yes, I only fight to bring peace."

"_Then I shall offer my services to you, I shall see you soon when you call upon me for help... Lady Cassie."_

I put Anima summon stone into my pouch and opened the chest to find something I didn't expect to find. It was an acoustic guitar that was colored in grey, red and black gradients, which made a face of Griever from Final Fantasy VIII facing down. This was my guitar I dropped in shock at home, Griever which is one of the three guitars I keep. The others being Anima, a rock guitar colored with dark violet-blue and red gradients. And finally there's Fenrir, an electric guitar colored with silver and grey gradients.

I got Griever as a gift for my 13th birthday gift from Uncle Troy who's my mother, Sandra's brother. I then snapped out of my trance as Griever transformed into the Sleeping Lion ring that Riona -not my sister Rio- wore as a necklace. I put it on my pointer finger and it fits. I went back to the group to find out that Tidus had recently finished off a Capricious Thief. "Not bad, Tidus!" commented Firion and I nodded at this. "Ahh… Heh heh…" Was all that Tidus said and we continued as I spoke the final prologue of Destiny Odyssey X-5. _"Infinite potential… Recognizing the challenge of making it a reality is the trademark of an ace."_

* * *

_Later At World Of Darkness_

"There he is!" I shouted as we sprinted towards Jecht and Emperor Mateus, both of them with weapons ready to fight each other. "Looks like they're arguing." Says Tidus as we watched what was unfolding. "I'm telling you. It's just not my style to sweat the small stuff." Says Jecht as he dashes towards Mateus. "So that's your reason for ruining our plans?" asks the angered Emperor before his scepter clashes with Jecht's sword. "Dad!" yells Jecht's worried son as he runs towards his father. I stayed with Firion because I knew it wasn't for me to interfere. "I have no more use for you." Says the pissed-off Emperor as he disappears into the shadows and the two of us runs to Tidus. "Fight your son to your heart's content." We stop behind Tidus as he walks towards his father. "Well, there's no one to get in our way now." Says Jecht. "You're… You're hurt, aren't you?" asks his son. "Just a scratch. Can't even feel it. I can still snap you like a twig." Tidus gasps at this but does nothing. "I thought you came all the way out here to beat me, kid!"

"Yeah, that's right, I did! I did, but-"

"Well?"

"Not like this… Something's not right!"

"Still scared, huh? If you keep questioning yourself, you won't even get what's yours." Said Jecht as he gets up with the support of his sword and walks away. Firion and I walk towards Tidus and I looked at the direction that Jecht went. Sometimes, I think about my father and I, how we were alike to Tidus and Jecht. Me, as Tidus, trying to win approval from my father. And my father, like Jecht, thinking that his child was weak and scared.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Mom, Dad, look what I just drew!" My eleven year-old self shouted and ran towards the kitchen where my Mom and Dad were talking at as usual. From the smell of it, she was making mozzarella stuffed crust triple layered pepperoni pizza. I was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a midriff short sleeved yellow jacket with a white hoodie, mid-shin black capris with the right sleeve rolled up to an inch below my knee, and an inch shorter than shoulder length brown hair that was bleached to blonde on the tips. I realized that I _did_ look like Tidus but a whole lot different._

_"What is it now, kid?" Asked my father, he had brown hair that looked a short as Genesis with natural light brown highlights, chocolate brown eyes, black capris like mine, and a black crew-neck shirt. My mother had dark brown hair, blue-violet eyes, sleeveless purple shirt that was over a long-sleeved gold yellow shirt, and dark blue pants. I showed them my drawing that I just drew not so long ago. The picture was about Yuna doing her sending in Kilika. "That's beautiful Cassie." Says my mom who is impressed by my skills. Then 3 year-old Riona, but I call her Rio for short came in to see what was the commotion about. She had inherited father's hair and eyes, making her "Daddy's Girl", a blue sleeveless shirt, and a black skirt._

"_Whatcha draw Sis?" she asked in her honey-like voice. "I drew Yuna; remember her from one of the games I played?" She nodded as Rio looked at the picture. "That really pretty… I hope I can draw like you someday!" I smiled at her comment and I look at father to hear his. "Ehh…" Was all he said then I told him. "Why…" I whispered then shouted. "Father, why can't you just be happy for what I do for once!" Then I ran up to my room and cried. I hugged my hand-made Kain Highwind plush while I cried. You see when I was 11 years, I had a crush on the dragoon and I still do. I heard a "Cass, open this door please…" asked my 16 year-old brother, Noel who has light brown hair and blue violet eyes. "Just leave me alone Noel!" I screamed, not wanting anyone to accompany me. This is the reason why I hated my father; it was because he never was impressed about anything I did._

* * *

_End Flashback &amp; Tidus's P.O.V._

As I talked with Firion, I noticed that Cass was staring at the direction that my old man went and she seems lost in thought. Rosebud and I saw what she was staring at. There was a little girl that wore something similar to my wear and two people that looked like her parents, I heard from the girl's mouth a, _"Mom, Dad, look what I just drew!"_ I recognized the voice as Cassie's so this must mean that we're seeing her past. _"What is it now, kid?"_ asked the man who must be her father. She showed it and her mother said, _"That's beautiful Cassie."_ And smile then a little girl of maybe 3 years ran in. _"Wathcha draw Sis?"_ Sis? Look's like Cass isn't the only child. _"I drew… remember her from one of those games I played?"_ The younger sibling nodded and said, _"That's really pretty… I hope I can draw like you someday!"_ She smiled at her sister then looked and her father all he said was an, _"Ehh…"_ Then Cassie screamed.

_"Father, why can't you just be happy for what I do for once!"_ Then the little Cass ran towards our direction then disappeared into dust. I went up and touched her shoulder and she turned her head to me. Her eyes were glassy. Tears leaked from her face from that sad memory. I comforted Cassie until she was ready. THe tears stopped flowing. "I… I won't… be…" She whispered then said it loud with pride. "I won't be weak!" Cass looked back at us with her aqua green eyes despite what had happened a few seconds ago.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"Firion, Cass." We looked at him and I knew what he's going to say. "I'm sorry. But I have to go do this alone."

"What?" Firion asked. "I… I have to settle this by myself." I sigh at this and took Firion's words. "You guys are all so selfish…" Firion walks up to Tidus and hands him a Potion. "Here, take this. I've been saving this potion. You know what to do with it." Tidus pockets it to God-knows-where and says, "Thanks so much, Firion. I know I'm being selfish… But… this is my story." He quoted Auron then took off to Dream's End. "Firion," I said then I got his attention. "I'm going to follow Tidus to make sure that he doesn't hurt himself in any form or shape." I finished and he said, "Well okay, just don't hurt yourself like you said earlier." I nodded and I heard a voice in my head._ "Do you need my assistance?"_ asked the One-Winged Angel. _"Yeah… let's take fight."_

I told him telepathically and I did what Genesis did from Crisis Core. I moved a piece of hair away from my face, then I threw my left arm across me, and a black wing sprouted from my back. I jumped to the sky and took off. I now knew the feeling of flying on wings and it felt well… free and peaceful. Then I landed on a spot and took a short nap, which also led to my last Destiny Odyssey X Spirit Meeting.

I woke up in Besaid and saw Yuna and Auron. "You're finally here…" says the unsent. Then Yuna spoke up. "You're going to help Tidus win this cycle?" I nodded and responded to her question. "Yeah, that's what friends do. They help each other out." Just there's only one problem and it's not about my friends. Do _I_ have a _crystal_ to help the ten to stop Chaos from wreaking havoc on the land of Dissidia and other realms? That's what bothering me. As if sensing my doubt, Yuna said, "I know that you're doubting that you can help people but, the others are there with you." I looked at the both of them and nodded as everything faded from existence.

I woke up from my short nap to find one of those spheres from Spira except it was the crystal was an amethyst color and the plate was a dark grey color. It entered my ability sphere as my sphere glowed a lavender color. I looked to see that I've now obtained Guardian Blitzer form, Spiral Cut, Jecht Shot, Regen ability, Burning Soul, Ice Brand, Thunder Blade, Excalibur, and Black Sky. I equipped Cross-Slash, Climhazzard, Razor Gale, Insidious, Octaslash, Braver, Giga Gravaton, Regen, Thunder Blade, Black Sky, Tornado, Highwind, Hellfire, Free Energy, Harmonic Waves, and Anima summon stone to Guardian Blitzer. I spread my wing again and went to Dream's End and hummed "Otherworld" from the Final Fantasy X Soundtrack.

* * *

_Later At Dream's End &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

Cassie finally reached Dream's End before the brawl between father and son started. She landed on the guard of the giant stone version of Jecht's Sword and folded her wing. Tidus came running towards the injured Jecht, but to only stop a few feet away. "So… have you made up your mind yet?" asked Tidus's father. "I have." Then Tidus walks up to his father with the potion from Firion in hand. He then pours it over his father, which heals his injuries from his fight with Emperor Mateus.

Jecht gets up while holding his sword and Tidus walks back a few feet. "What's the big idea? You taking pity on me?" Jecht questions his son. "It didn't feel right- beating you when you're weak." Tidus then summons his sword to battle and shouts, "You're a no-good, self-centered old bastard! But I realized- The old man I know- is the guy that always wins, the toughest guy in the world! That's who I have to beat!" Cassie silently says a "You go Ty!" Jecht hmph's and says, "The skinny little kid, talking tough." He then crosses his arms. "You'd better not regret it later."

"I'll regret it… if I don't fight you!"

"Then let's do this!"

"You're finished!" Then Tidus flips his way to Jecht and slashes Brotherhood across his father's chest. It didn't harm him so he punches Tidus but he dodges it by a few inches. Cassie's eyes grew wide at this thinking what would happen if it was her in Tidus's place. Tidus flips backwards to his pervious place. "Oh." Says Jecht and Tidus wipes his nose with his thumb and says, "Just beginning!"

"Then how's this?" questions Jecht as he dashes forward and he delivers a Falcon Punch to Tidus's stomach. "That's gotta hurt!" whispers Cassie from the hilt of the sword. Jecht then sends his son flying into the giant stone sword. The sword shakes and Cassie nearly fell off but gained balance quickly. Tidus passes out from the impact. "Look what happens when I don't hold back." Says Jecht as he sits down near his son. "Well, now you know that nobody can beat me." He looks at his son and says, "You're still just a kid. You've got limitless potential running through your veins." Tidus's hand slightly twitches but his father doesn't notice. "You'll be up on your feet by tomorrow with your friend." Looks like he noticed me, thought Cassie.

Jecht walks away from his son but hears panting. "Where are you going?" asks Tidus as he gets up with the support of Brotherhood. "This isn't over yet. There's no tomorrow for me…" Then he shouts with anger, "Unless I beat you today!"

"Pesky little runt." Says Jecht as he powers up. _"He's going Super Sayian! XD"_ Thought Cassie. "Who do you take after?" he asked then Tidus runs up to him with Brotherhood in hand. "Go ask yourself!" Cassie uncrosses he legs and stands with her arms crossed. "Go and get 'em Ty." She says.

* * *

**(Play Otherworld - Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)**

"Let's end this huh?" asks Jecht as Tidus goes sprints to him and repeatedly spins **(Spiral Cut)**. Jecht hits back with a combo of punch, rush, violent spin, and does a couple of slashes with his sword **(Jecht Blade)**. Tidus throws a blitzball and ricochets from his father **(Wither Shot)**. Jecht sees an EX crystal across fromhis place and srints to it. Tidus sees this to and tries to get it before his father grasps it. But it was to late and Jecht enters his EX-Mode, Final Aeon. Jecht's skin becomes darker and rougher with spikes growing out of both shoulders with his left arm transformed into a large claw, his hair turns white and his eyes now glow an eerie purple, and his sword is now black with faint white swirl patterns. Jecht then charges into Tidus and gives him a series of punches, ending with a kick to the stomach. A rock appears behind him a gives it four good kicks where it breaks and crushes Tidus **(Blitz King)**, ending his EX-Mode.

"Two can play that game old man!" Tidus yelled and he too, entered his EX-Mode with Caladbolg equipped. He then repeatedly spins towards Jecht **(Spiral Cut)**. Then he slashes a few times, and pulls out a blitzball and hurls it at his father, which bounces back. Tidus then flip kicks it where it causes a mighty explosion finishing off Jecht.

* * *

**(End OST Song)**

Cassie then lands on the ground a few feet away from Tidus. "You were watching the whole time?" asked Tidus. "Yeah." Cassie confessed as she scratches the back of her head. The two looked at Jecht as he says, "Boy, that stings…"

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"Dad!" shouts Tidus as he runs towards his father with worry. Jecht then starts to slowly disappear into a purple-black abyss. "Oh, come on… You're fading already?" Said man looks up at his son and says, "Looks like it."

"I hate you." I stood there silent as I watched this unfold. Reminding me what happened when I was 11 years old when I finally confessed that I hated my father, my own "flesh and blood" as Firion would say. "I hated you so much… I've always wished you'd be gone. But deep down." Tidus put his head down as he said this. "What I really wanted was just… your approval… for you to tell me that I've grown strong-" Tidus says slowly breaking apart inside. Jecht grunted and said, "Looks like the kid will never grow up."

"That's not my fault." Tidus eyes sadden as he spoke. "I can't help it. I'm your son, after all." Jecht chuckles at this. "I guess you are." The two shared a small laugh. "Hey, cry-baby…" Jecht called out as he stood up and start fading, almost transparent. "You've grown strong." Tidus gasped at this. "And your little friend over there," He said motioning to me and directed his last sentence to me. "You reminded me of a good friend of ours. Please take care of Tidus for me." I nodded in response and said, "Don't worry, he'll be safe as long as we're with him." Then Jecht disappears from existence. Then two balls of light appeared in front of Tidus and I. His crystal appeared while mine transformed into the wicked "J" that the two wore in a form of a necklace similar to Tidus. It then glowed silver and disappeared into my heart. _"I am Jecht, the Brutal Blitzer… I will guide you through this war…"_ I smiled at this and looked at Tidus as he held his crystal.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

"Don't worry." Said Tidus to himself as he looks at the stars. "I'll take good care of this." Cassie walks over to Tidus and says, "Well, looks like we now got your crystal. So, we gotta go meet the others." Tidus nodded and the two walked to find Firion, Cecil, and Cloud.

* * *

_Later At Lunar Subterrane_

The two found the others. "Hey Rosebud!" Shouted Tidus, getting the gang's attention. "Hello there Tidus and Cassie." Greeted Cecil. Cassie looked at Firion and Cloud with a "how does he know my name" look and Firion looked back with a "we told him" look and Cassie made a small "o" on her lips. "You guys found your crystals yet?" asked Tidus as he held out his. Firion and Cecil shook their heads no. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's find them!" says Cassie with excitement. Then the five walked to find the crystals

* * *

"_This is my story. And you're not part of it."_

_Auron, Olympus Coliseum, Kingdom Hearts II_

**…To Be Continued In…**

**Chapter IV: Cecil Harvey**

* * *

**Kuja:** Well that went well, what's next?

**Cassie:** M.G. plans for me to avoid the fight between Cecil and his elder brother, Golbez. From what the letter says,... she's still thinking if she should do this for the fight between you and Zidane.

**Tidus: **Readers please review the story and no flames please.

**Jecht:** If ya do, then you'll face the wrath of the Final Aeon.


	4. Moonlit Knights 月影の騎士たち

**Chapter IV: Destiny Odyssey IV- Cecil Harvey**

**M.G. Crystal:** Hi everyone!

**Cassie:** So, as usual… can someone do the disclaimer please?

**Firion:** Since it looks like no one else is willing to do so, then I will. –Reads note- _"Mistress Galiancrystal does not own Dissidia Final Fantasy, Square Enix, and anything else not related to this."_ Over all, please enjoy the chapter.

**M.G. Crystal:** -nods head as listing to music &amp; hums to it- Do~, do-do, do~!

* * *

_Prologue IV_

_The power of darkness and the power of light._

_Within the knight Cecil dwells two opposite powers._

_One who values the bonds of friendship,_

_Cecil has been journeying together with Tidus and Firion._

_But he has yet to find a clue to the crystal._

_As the seeds of misgiving take root in his heart,_

_A shadow approaches._

_Could the words from the dark emissary_

_Give hope to Cecil?_

* * *

[Cecil's P.O.V.]

I thought of something as I walk down the path in the World of Darkness in my dark knight armor._ "I thought if only I were diligent, what I sought would be soon be mine. Yet still, the true path eludes me. What must I do to find the crystal? The world isn't waiting for me to-" _

"You seem to be in a pensive mood, Cecil." A familiar voice answers from behind me. I then looked behind me to see a man in armor as dark as the night sky itself with gold accents, a helmet with horns pointed upwards with a gold sun to top it, and a dark cape trailing behind him. "Brother!" I say in shock as Golbez walks towards me. "Lose yourself in the fog of doubt and reverie, and you will never reach the crystal. It will forever remain but a dream." I looked down to the ground and said, "I lose my way because it is a dream." My brother chuckles at this. "What exactly do you think the crystals are?"

He walks past me but stops next to me. "The true brilliance of the crystal is not visible to the eye. Casting about your gaze will not reveal a single mote of its light." I look at him and say, "What does that mean?"

"Cecil, where are you? What are you doing?" Said Firion from the distance as I cast my gaze to the direction of his voice. "If you want to know the secret of the crystal, follow my shadow." Said Golbez and disappears into lightning. Firion and Cassie (Chaotic Guardian form) then came behind me as I stare where my brother was once at. "Are you alright?" Asked Cassie as I continued to stare. Then Firion continued of what Cassie was going to say. "That was… Golbez, wasn't it? Isn't he sided with Chaos?"

"He's also… my brother." I revealed to the two. "Be that as it may… he's with the enemy. What did he say to you?"

"He said he knows the secret of the crystal- that I should follow him if I want it."

"Cecil, this is hard for me to say… but lower your guard and the darkness may lead you to a trap." He warned me. "That can't be-"

"Come on, guys. What's going on over there?" Said an inpatient Tidus. "Let's go. Tidus is getting impatient." Said Cassie with her arms crossed. "It's better to forget what he told you." Firion said and nodded. "I don't want to see my friend walking into danger." He continued and the two jogged towards the others. "What should I do?" I asked myself as looked at the floor once more. I then decided to catch up with the others. "Let us be off, Cecil. We've got no time to waste." Said Firion.

"Of course…" I responded. We encountered a few manikins on the way such as the Transient Lion (Squall manikin), and an Imaginary Soldier (Cloud manikin). When Cassie fought the Transient Lion, she switched from what she called Chaotic Guardian to Goddess's Champion, which was similar to my fighting style. After the Lion was defeated by a technique called Harmonic Waves, she whispered something. "_Even ties of blood can become frayed, filling one with uncertainty. Is it a sin to doubt?"_

* * *

_Later at Pandaemonium &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

"You are quite the thespian, Golbez. So, do you think we can lure him in?" Asked Emperor. "Not to worry. I know my brother. His faith is easily won." Said Golbez. "Good. I am counting on you."

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"The secret of the crystal…" Said Cecil to himself. "What's the matter, Cecil? Something on your mind?" Asked Tidus. "No… Nothing at all. Let us hurry. The crystal may be near." Replied the dark knight as we continued our walk. "…Brother…" Whispered Cecil as he continued what he was going to say to himself. "Can I believe you?" We encountered more manikins on the way.

This time, I fought against the Delusory Warlock (Golbez manikin). I switched to Goddess's Champion and summoned a beam of lightning to paralyzed it. Then I jumped to the air and dashed towards it and slashed wildly around it's being **(Raging Tempest)**. It came back by sending a dark sphere at me I tried to block it with Overture. I noticed it disappeared but it was too late. A pool of darkness appeared below me and it shot up, sending me to the air **(Night Glow)**. "I had enough of this!" I shouted and then Overture changed to it's bow mode. Gold white energy surrounded my hand as I aimed and shoot it **(Straight Arrow)**. That wasn't hard, I thought as I made Overture disappeared.

"The enemies here are persistent. How are you fairing, Cecil?" asked Firion. "What? Oh, I'm fine.…Thank you, Firion." said Cecil as he finished off the Phantasmal Girl (Terra manikin). I sighed as we saw more manikins on the way. "Dammit," I said. "These guys just won't stop won't they?" I said as I bought out Overture again and switched to Chaotic Guardian. "Let's end this quickly." I bought out the Protomateria and summoned the demon within, Chaos. The demon came in a form of a inky black and purple abyss behind me and appeared. Standing in a very impressive hight with his black and red wings spread apart. He brought out his triple-barrel gun and shoot the Imitation Despot (Emperor manikin) three times **(Death Penalty)**. I then chained it with a grey white energy ball and threw it and exploded in contact with the Despot, causing the gravity around to crash upon it **(Giga Graviton)**.

I looked at Firion, Cecil and Tidus to see they were also facing manikins. I stabbed Ragnarok to the ground and said the Destiny Odyssey IV-3 prologue. _"Light and darkness… Order and chaos… What must the uncertain knight do to find the crystal?"_

* * *

_Later At Kefka's Tower &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

Cecil looks over the perch. Then Tidus came and said, "Watcha doin' out here?"

"I was just thinking about what my brother said." Said the dark knight. "You mean that thing about "the secret of the crystal"?"

"The same. I wish I knew what he was trying to tell me…"

"Then why don't you just go and ask him?"

"What?"

"That's what you really want to do, isn't it?"

"Yes. When I think about the risks my brother must have taken to come see me, I-"

"Save it, Cecil!" Exclaimed Tidus. "You want to see him. That's all that counts!"

"But Firion was concerned that-"

"Who cares what Firion says? All that matters is that you come back in one piece!" Said Tidus as he took one step closer to Cecil. "Let me worry about Firion, okay? Just hurry up and go already!"

"Truly? Are you sure?" Questioned Cecil.

"Try listening to your friends more often!"

"Thank you. I'll not be long. You've my word on it." Said Cecil and he took off, to find his elder brother. "Family…" Thought Tidus out loud. "So… how will I explain this one?"

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

I was sitting on the perch and realized that Cecil has now left to find Golbez. "Got to go." I said and summoned Odin to follow. _Crap_, I thought. _I forgot that I'm going to face the one character that annoys me to no end second to Kefka._ Later on, I hopped off Odin and he disappears into his feather form into my pouch. "I need to find some answers. Not only for myself, but for everyone else!" said Cecil. "I must hurry to my brother!" I slowly followed but I got hit in the head… by a Phantasmal Harlequin's foot. You can see and hear the sound that Mario makes when stepping on the turtles with the 200 points above my head. It started it's creepy laughing from it's theme, Dancing Mad.

"You son of a… It over now!" I shouted with anger coursing through me which triggered my new form, Guardian Blitzer. I wore a sleeveless white midriff, a yellow midriff short sleeve jacket with a white hoodie [exactly like Tidus's Dissidia outfit], black capris with a purple sash as a belt with one end having sky blue flowers, black leather gloves, mid-shin black boots. I wielded the Master Sword from Final Fantasy X. My eyes are now an oceanic blue and my hair is light brown tied into a loose low ponytail, my fringe is only a few strands of hair that now covered my left eye. Over all, I looked like a female version of Tidus.

I ran towards doing flips, creating a spiral of slashes across it's chest **(Spiral Cut)**. It fires a string of lightning in return **(Lickety-Split Thundaga)**, sending me to the ground. I now know how my opponents feel when facing Raging Tempest."Moon transfix you!" I heard someone yell as a magic seal is thrown at the Harlequin and fires projectiles of light **(Searchlight)**. It turns out that my Savior was a paladin in shining white and cobalt blue armor. "Cecil…" I whispered as I get up from my position. "My turn." I jump to the air and create a row of yellow white energy aiming at the manikin **(Harmonic Waves)**. The two of us sprinted towards the Harlequin and did some basic slashes, finishing the manikin. We went and did back-to-back to check the area if there were any more manikins. There wasn't and our weapons were dismissed.

"It seems that trouble finds you, Cassie." Said Cecil as he transformers back into Dark Knight as I scratch the back of my head. "You can say that I have a knack for it." I replied. I looked at the stars, thinking about my home in Riverside. Do my family and friends know about my sudden disappearance? I couldn't think about that clearly, so I'll just have to wait until this ends. It was silence for a good amount of time, until I started humming and soon singing in a low voice Reflection by Christina Aguilera.

_"__Look at me, you may think you see  
Who I really am but you'll never know me  
Every day it's as if I play a part  
Now I see if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_I am now in a world where I  
Have to hide my heart and what I believe in  
But somehow I will show the world  
What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

I took a deep breath as the two of us walked to The Planet's Core, fighting manikins on the way. I saw something shined in the distance as we walked. It turned out to be two summon stones. One a soft green and the other a ruby red. "Hey Ceil!" I said calling Cecil over, "Pick one of these stones." He looked at them then picked the soft green stone, which held Carbuncle. The one I was left with is the Magnus Sisters and I equipped it to Goddess's Champion.

* * *

_Later At The Planet's Core &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

As the two Warriors of Harmony walked to the Planet's Core, Cassie promised Cecil that she'll stay out of the way of his business with his brother, Golbez. They changed positions instead of being side-by-side, Cassie stayed two feet behind Cecil when they got near the warlock. "So you've come, Cecil… Along with a companion." Said Golbez. "Why tell me the secret of the crystal?" Asked Cecil to his brother. "And why have the two of you come all this way?" Golbez lightly chuckles. "Most likely for the same reason. A brother cares for his kin." Golbez walks towards his younger brother, only to stop in front of him by three feet. "Cecil…I am here to gauge whether or not you are worthy of obtaining the crystal."

"Worthy?"

"Indeed. That is why-" But Golbez was interrupted by a dark laugh that echoed the place. _"Scrap."_ Cassie thought as her least favorite person came. "Two lost souls, wandering in the dark. Or is this what they mean by brotherly love? And the secret weapon of Cosmos, the Warrior of Spirit." A man appeared in light blue armor with gold, orange, purple, and blue accents, a matching cape trailing behind him, three layers of colorful cloth wrapped around the hips, a helmet like Golbez but toped with a "T"-like shape, and a long dagger-like sword. This was ExDeath, a tree from the Great Forest of Moore in Bartz's home. "I did not expect you to be bound yet to the other side, Golbez." Said the tree as he chuckles again. "You are a fool and a coward, longing for the light!"

"It's none of your concern." Said Golbez.

"On the contrary, feeble mortal. For it is I who shall punish those who betray us!"

"I won't let you lay a finger on him!" Proclaimed Cecil as he summoned his staff-like sword and Cassie transformed into Goddess's Champion and moved to his left, following her friend's lead on defending his older brother. "Neither will I!" She shouted. "Cecil! Warrior of Spirit!" Said Golbez in shock. "I don't know if you'll deem me worthy, but… at least I can show you my strength!" ExDeath laughs at their attempt. "So the two of you are willingly defend a traitor? What fools you are, all three of you. You and your ignorance shall return to the Void!"

* * *

**(Play Battle At The Big Bridge - Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)**

"Suffer in the rift within you." Said ExDeath as he opens a rift in front of us as it tries to suck us in **(Black Hole)**. "Run!" Cassie yelled as the open rift sucks them in while it inflicts damage from the materials in its path. Cecil summons bullets of dark energy spiraling towards the Black Hole **(Dark Cannon)**. When the bullets came in contact, the Black Hole vanished, leaving ExDeath exposed. Cassie twirled her hands to summon the Zantetsuken blades and threw them **(Razor Gale)**.

Cecil concentrates his focus and dives towards ExDeath and drives him to the air, and Cassie saw him transform from Dark Knight to Paladin. All she can do was watch in aw. Cecil then smacks him into the ground at high speed **(Saint's Fall)**. ExDeath summons a large circular design and stabs it with his sword and it came towards Cecil **(Delta Attack)**, and he was shoved into his friend.

She saw that ExDeath was planning to use Black Hole again. Cassie's shield expanded to her knees and two inches above her head and light green waves circled them as it healed them from the damage **(Ulir's Shield)**. ExDeath is then surrounded with tornados and sucking the two Cosmos warrior's into it, and when the warriors were close enough, it sends them away from each other **(Hurricane)**. Cassie saw a EX Crystal and grabbed it and transformed to her EX Mode. The form was now Lightning's Savior outfit and with Crimson Blitz equipped.

Cassie summoned a pillar of lightning, shocking ExDeath and giving her an opportunity to slash wildly all over his being **(Raging Tempest),** activating her EX Burst. Cassie slashed from five directions like Cloud's Omnislash Version 5, and with her free hand, she casted three seals. One below ExDeath, the second in the center and above him. The seals glowed with electricity and shocked ExDeath, then Cassie did Omnislash once again finishing ExDeath **(Goddess's Wrath)**.

**(End OST Song)**

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

ExDeath shouted as he disappeared into a black abyss. "My brother… is not the same as you!" Exclaimed Cecil and the tree just laughed. "There is no difference. Light and dark have the same root. As do harmony and discord…" Then ExDeath went away as we dismissed our weapons. "Why has the crystal not appeared?" Asked Golbez as he walked behind. "What's wrong?" Asked Cecil to his brother Golbez as he walked towards him. "You took on ExDeath yourself with your friend and without depending on my aid. You've shown you have the ability to achieve what you desire. The crystal shines upon those who exhibit the strongest will." Golbez walks a few feet away from his younger brother as I walk to Cecil. "That is its secret. Seeing you as you are now, I thought you would be able to obtain it…" Cecil looked down to his feet and said, "I only fought him for you…"

_"__Aw~ ain't that sweet of you to do for your brother Cecil."_ My mind thought then I snapped out of it. "Please, won't you join me?"

"What?" Asked Golbez in shock as he looked at his brother. "I must tell my friends what you just told me. They too seek their own crystals. Once the crystals are gathered, the battle will be over. Then, you and I, we could-"

"Enough." Said Golbez with a slight hint of anger, shutting down what Cecil was going to say. "I am merely your shadow. I could not accept the darkness, yet I do not belong to the light."

"What?"

"You disappoint me, Cecil. Like this, you will not the crystal's eternal light." Golbez then vanished leaving his younger kin shocked. "Brother…?" Cecil asked as he walked to where Golbez was. "Why?" He questioned himself. _"There is no sin in questing oneself. Failures, once overcome, bring forth hope- so long as he continues to move forward…"_ I said and he just looks at my with complete confusion written on his face, but somehow understood what I said. "_'You disappoint me'_…" Cecil said to himself. "I don't understand what he seeks. What am I to do?" Then we continued our path to his crystal. We then encountered Fallacious Wanderer (Bartz manikin) and False Stalwart (Garland manikin). I switched to Guardian Blizter and attacked the Stalwart with flips and spiral of cuts across it's chest **(Spiral Cut)**. Then I charged blade-first hitting it into the air and then stabbed it to the ground **(Climhazzard). **The manikin then vanished from the impact and I couldn't help but say, "You snooze, you lose." I then looked at Cecil while he fought the Wanderer. He was struggling to understand what Golbez meant when he said "you disappoint me". "The foes are getting fierce. I hope everyone is alright." Said Cecil. "I think they can handle themselves. They're pretty strong." I told him as he nodded in reply.

* * *

_Later at The Crystal World &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

Cecil turned his head to see that Cassie was sitting on the floating orange-cream colored platform, dangling her legs on the edge. Cassie wondering how come that she didn't receive any Spirit Meetings from any of Cecil's companions from his home. He turned his head back and said, "I should return to my friends. But-" But his sentence wasn't finished when Golbez appeared behind him. "Brother! You came!" Cecil cried as he went to face him a few feet away. "To set you on the proper path." He replied. "What?"

"You cling to the skirts of your companions. Is that the sign of a strong will? The crystal will never shine on those who always depend on others. You must act alone to accomplish the goal you have been given."

"But I cannot abandon my friends if they are in need!" Especially Cassie, he thought. A day after Tidus obtained his crystal, Cecil asked Cassie of her age and said that she was fourteen. She said that she heard that a boy with a tail was at least her age or older. After the days that have past and between him and Cassie, they grew a brother-sister relationship. "All I want is for us to look for our crystals together!"

"So I see. In that case-" Said Golbez and he lifted his arms as lightning circled them and launched it at Cecil. Cecil gave a cry of pain loud enough for Cassie to hear. Her eyes snapped when she heard his cry and shouted, "Cecil!" She flipped off of the platform as she switched to Chaotic Guardian. Landing in front of Cecil, she whipped out Ragnarok with her right hand in front of her and her left pulled back into a claw position like Caius's battle position in Final Fantasy XIII-2. "Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Cassie shouted with bravado to defend her injured friend. "What are you-" Said Cecil as he grunted in pain."Now do you see? The bonds between people are unreliably fragile. The friendship you believe in is nothing but an illusion." Golbez says and disappears.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

I put Ragnarok on my back and turn to Cecil and I kneel to his height. "Brother…" Said Cecil as I put a hand on his shoulder and using the other to pull my hood off to reveal my now shoulder length chestnut brown hair [In the front is Lightning's hair style but Noel's (XIII-2) in the back]that covered a bit of my right eye which both are a light amethyst color with a small ring of golden yellow surround the pupil. I gave him a small assuring smile and I said, "Here," as I took out a Potion. "You'll need this." I finished which reminded me of the time that Firion gave a Potion to Tidus. "Thank you…" He said as he stood up and poured the Potion over himself. "You ready?" I asked and he nodded and so did I as we head for the Old Chaos Shrine. _"What must one beset by hesitation and doubt do? The knight has finally found his answer and, with it, wields his blade to prove himself."_

* * *

_At The Crystal World &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

"Lighten up, big guy. Did you really expect this to be a cakewalk?" Questions Jecht to Golbez. "Jecht… So you were listening." Replied Golbez. "What a hassle, eh? Dealing with these types of relationships is the pits."

"…I am Cecil's enemy. That is why I will not leave him again."

"Sure, sure. Just, sometimes you've gotta let things go if you want 'em to succeed."

"Indeed? And what is it that you intend to abandon?"

* * *

_Later At Old Chaos Shrine &amp; Cassie's P.O.V._

"Still confused?" I heard a voice asked as we got there and we turn to see that it was the goddess of harmony, Cosmos. "Cosmos…" Said Cecil as he walks up to her and stops a few feet. "I'm not sure of anything anymore. Not once did I doubt that we could find the crystals by working together. In fact, I believed that cooperation to be the only way. But my brother- Golbez says that I must seek the crystal alone." He says and looks down at his feet. "Have I been naïve to think we could work together? Is the bond I have with my friends really only an illusion?"

"Your friendship isn't an "illusion" as your brother claims Cecil." I spoke and he looks at me. "The crystal does not shine on those who only depend on others." Explained Cosmos. "What your brother says is absolutely true."

"How could that-" Said Cecil but was cut off by Cosmos. "Do not be troubled. Cast you worries aside, for what which you seek lies near."

"What?"

"You already know in your heart. To depend on others, and to work together with others- are they the same things to you? I know that you can reach the light because you are worthy."

"Cosmos, does that mean-"

"The answer can be found inside you." She said and faded to a white abyss with sparkles. Cecil stared at where Cosmos once was at. "I-" He said and there was silence before he finished. "I must do this." Cecil then looked at me then said, "I'm sorry but I'll have to leave you. Can you handle yourself?" I nodded and replied a, "It's your story… you can choose to do what you want with it." He nodded and then headed off to Lunar Subterrane to meet his brother. I looked up at the purple sky with my slightly matching eyes. "It's show time…" I whispered as Ragnarok glowed a red-violet hue on my back and a lavender summoning seal appears in the sky and coming down from it was a mechanical-like black and silver dragon in light red and purple energy. It came to a stop a few feet away from me. _"I am Chaos Bahamut, are you the one who called?"_ He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, and I need your assistance." I then breathed out a breath that I didn't know that I held in. "We need to keep an eye on Cecil, but make sure that we don't get caught. You ready to take flight?" I asked and Bahamut's eyes glowed a dark pink in response. "Then let's get to it." I hopped on his back and before I had time to settle, he took off like a jet. About five minutes later, I had the courage to stand up on Bahamut's back even though I knew that there's a high chance that I'll fall off of him and into my death. It kinda felt like surfer even though I've never done it before because Rio watched "Teen Beach Movie" and I was forced to watch it. Back to reality, I saw that Bahamut was closing in on Lunar Subterrane.

* * *

_Later At Lunar Subterrane &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

Cassie directed Bahamut to a hidden spot so that she can see the fight between the siblings. Bahamut bowed it's head as he was dismissed back into his Eidoloth. The teen peeked from her hidden place as she saw Golbez looking at the moon that sat high in the sky. Said man heard footsteps from behind and looked to see his younger brother, Cecil, walking towards him. "There is a different air about you. You seem to have made a decision." Claimed Golbez. "Yes. I will return to my friends."

"What?"

"Brother…I do not travel with companions to cover my own weakness. Their presence gives me strength. They encourage and support me. I travel with them so that I can aid them as they have aided me. A certain strength can only be born in the presence of my friends. That's why! This is what I believe!" Exclaimed Cecil with pride. "It looks as though our differences are irreconcilable." Says Golbez. "Brother…"

"You are a knight. If there is such determination behind your thoughts…" Golbez says as he starts to float and his cape starts flowing with him. _"Oh hey, it's Batman! Da-da, da, da, da, da, da… Batman!"_ Cassie thought in a funny matter. Cecil then summoned his staff-like sword, pointed at his older brother. "Prove it with your blade, my brother!" Cried Golbez and then Cecil changed to his Paladin form and was floating high in the sky. He saw a black hooded figure with a large sword on there back.

_"__Looks like I have an uninvited guest to the party."_ Thought Cecil as he went back to talking to his brother. "It's because I have friends that I can fight!" Golbez looks at Cecil from the ground. "Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus-" He said and dashed down towards Golbez sword point but for it to only collide with Golbez's thunder magic. The paladin grunted in pain as he was thrown back by the warlock's magic. He soon broke the surrounding electricity by transforming back into Dark Knight form and lands on both feet.

"I can turn darkness-" Cecil says and transforms into Paladin once more and throws his brother back with a slash of his sword. Then transforms back to Dark Knight and saids, "Into hallowed light! Behold!"Cecil then summons dark energy spheres at Golbez as said man crosses his arms and dodges to the left from the dark spheres. Golbez then takes to the skies and the two Cosmos warriors look to see where he landed at.

"You're naïve, Cecil." Said Golbez as he lands on a cliff not far from Cassie's location. She tried her best to not blow here cover, but anyone could've noticed a big sword on her back, and Golbez never saw it. "Even knowing betrayal and despair, you would depend on the whims of others?" Questioned Golbez. "I swear on this blade-" Replied Cecil as he transforms to Paladin. "I will not be dissuaded!"

* * *

**( Play Battle with the Four Fiends -arrange- Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)**

"…Can you overcome me?" Said Golbez as Cecil ran up the stone cliff after his older brother. Cecil then jumps off of the tip of the cliff and dashes towards Golbez as he quickly slashes his target **(Slash)**, but Golbez easily dodged this. Said man flings his hand and summons three nodes that travel to Cecil and fire lasers in random directions as Cecil blocks them **(Attack System)**. Switching to Dark Knight, Cecil plunges his sword into the ground and pillars of black fire erupt and follow Golbez **(Dark Flame)**. Cecil then used this an opportune moment and throws his lance into Golbez the same time the flames collided with said man **(Shadow Lance)**. Golbez then flings his hand to summon a plume of dark energy, and it then fires an energy blast at Cecil **(Rising Wave)**. A EX-Crystal appears… right next Cassie's hiding spot. The Warrior of Spirit ran from her spot, not willing to be caught, and found another big rock and hid behind it.

She looked and saw that both brothers were neck to neck while dashing to obtain the crystal. Out of the two, Cecil was first to obtain it and activated his EX-Mode, Job Augment. This changed Cecil from his Dark Knight to Paladin form and his sword is now his legendary Mythgraven Blade. Cecil then concentrates his energy and slashes Golbez from various places, switching Paladin to Dark Knight within each slash. He then stays in Paladin form and ends it by slashing twice, forming a cross of light **(Soul Shift).**

* * *

**(End OST Song)**

Golbez grunts in pain as he tries to stand up, and he puts his left hand on his bent knee. "I see the strength of which you spoke." Said Golbez then two figures of light appeared. The first was a dark purple crystal, and the other was very high in the sky and coming from that light was a person. "Graaahhh!" The voice cried as it turned out to be Cassie, falling down and landed back first. "Ouch…" She said then noticed that the two brothers were looking at her. "…" Was all they said then Cassie broke the sudden silence. "It's not my fault that I was captured in a blinding light… So just ignore me…"

Then the brothers looked back at the crystal. "The crystal!" Said Cecil as if nothing happened. "This is ours, Brother. We found this light together." Cecil says as he walked towards the crystal. "Spare me the folderol. You found that crystal on your own." Said Golbez as he walked toward his older brother. "But-"

"This is only the beginning. Do your eyes see as far as the light shines?" Golbez then looks at Cassie as she stood up and dusts herself off. Cecil looks at his brother, is he planning something that acquires his young friend? "Warrior of Spirit…" Says Golbez, catching her attention. "Just call me Cassie, Golbez." She replies and he nods. "I must warn you for I talk of experience. Whatever happens don't fall into the darkness." And he flings his hand and she gets Ragnarok to defend herself. It never came, instead she heard a soft _clink_ of something hitting her sword. Putting it back as Golbz then disappears, he threw he a pendant. It was a crescent moon with a small star on it's bottom tip tied to a brown leather string. Cecil then walks towards Cassie and stops at where his brother once was. "Brother…" Cecil says and looks at the moon. Cassie then walks next to her friend and looks at the pendant and then the moon. "No matter the hardship. I'll face it head on, together with my friends." Cecil then looks at the pendant hanging on it's string in Cassie's hand. _"And someday, with you as well. Because our bond is my guiding light."_ The pendant then glows faintly after Cecil finishes his thoughts as it floats into Cassie's heart like the rest. _"My name is Golbez, the Thaumaturge…My shadows will help guide you in this war…" _Cassie takes a fresh deep breath as she closes her eyes, clearing her mind from sad thoughts. "My mind will not waver." Says Cecil as he looks at the moon on more time and walks to the horizon. Cassie slowly flowed behind the Paladin.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"You were watching me weren't you?" Said Cecil out of the blue. "Yeah." I confessed with a sigh. "You could've gotten hurt."

"I can take care of myself, so don't worry…" I said with my arms behind my head. "But still, you could've gotten hurt."

"Fine…" I said, slightly annoyed by what Cecil said as if he was my big brother. Later at Old Chaos Shine, we reunited with Firion, Cloud, and Tidus. "So, it looks like you got your crystal Cecil." Said Tidus. "I have." Said Cecil with a nod of his head as he takes out his crystal. "Looks like it's your turn Firion." I said and Firion nods in confirmation and he says, "We got no time to waste. So let's be off." We all nod and then walked to find his crystal.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

_Somewhere In Edge Of Madness_

_The Home Of The God Of Discord_

_Chaos_

"Can someone explain why we haven't been able to take down the Warrior of Spirit!" Said the god of discord, Chaos, pounding his fist on his throne arm in anger. He was angered because his warriors couldn't defeat the Warrior of Spirit. "I assure you Lord Chaos that it won't happen again." Said Chaos's right-hand stalwart and the Warrior of Light's nemesis, Garland. He had encountered Cassie in her home world and has seen her as only a weakling. So why was she the Warrior of Spirit? But from what he heard from Emperor Mateus, ExDeath and Sephiroth; she wasn't a weakling like she looked like. Then everyone was dismissed back to their own business. "Oh~!" Said a jester named Kefka. "A new plaything? How exci~ted I am to play with it~!" Garland sighs as he thought, _"Will that clown not shut up for just one moment?"_

"Keep you talk to yourself you clown." Whispered Garland as he walked to a cliff and thinks about this cycle with now the Warrior of Spirit in the war of the gods. This cycle will be interesting, thought Garland. "I will await for you Warrior of Spirit. Because I, Garland…" He said to himself and then shouted to the skies as if she's in front of him. "Will knock you down!"

* * *

_"…__No matter the hardship, I'll face it head on, together with my friends. My mind will not waver."_

_-Cecil Harvey, Lunar Subterrane, Dissidia: Final Fantasy_

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Chapter V: Destiny Odyssey II: Firion**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal: **Sorry for not updating soon I was unpacking things from my move.

**Cassie:** So you've finally decided that I'm going to fight Kuja?

**M.G. Crystal: **-nods head- Yep and readers, please leave a review and no flames.

**Golbez:** If you flame, many unfortunate things shall happen to you.


	5. The Unending Dream 見果てぬ夢

**Chapter V: Destiny Odyssey II- Firion**

**M.G. Crystal: **Yo readers! Here's the fifth chapter to "Warrior of Spirit", which is also my favorite character's part of the cycle, Firion!

**Zidane:** Yep. "_Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Final Fantasy, Square Enix, the song "The Climb" or anything else for that matter._

* * *

_Prologue II_

_Firion, the warrior with the mastery over eight kinds of weapons-_

_His journey began alongside Cloud, Cecil, and Tidus,_

_yet the paths to their individual goals_

_led them to separate and reunite._

_Now, Firion and Tidus are at a crossroad_

_as each continues to search for his journey's end-_

* * *

[Firion's P.O.V.]

I leaned against the wall in Kefka's Tower with my arms crossed as I looked ahead of me. I then uncrossed them summoned my Wild Rose. Before Cassie left to help Tidus to find his crystal, she gave my wild rose back saying that Sephiroth had it while she was with Cloud and I thanked her for returning it to me. The rose then it disappeared back to it's place. "What are you doing?" I heard Tidus ask me from behind. "It's the wild rose…" I said as we watched Cecil train Cassie. Cecil was helping her train her new form that's called "Twilight Soul". It looked like valkyrie armor (A/N: Lightning's XIII-2 outfit but colored with Cecil's Paladin color scheme) that had white feathers with light blue tips around her waist that touched the ground. Her hair was now ash light blonde in a low ponytail with a small lock hanging around her right side of the face. Cecil was sending bullets of dark energy at Cassie **(Dark Cannon)**, but with her blue-white steel rapier (A/N:Vorpal Sword from Alice in Wonderland) she blocked it. _"Oh yeah. That's right…The enemy stole it from me that time…"_

"So, tell me all about the wild rose!" Said Tidus. I didn't answer and stood up from leaning on the wall. "Break time's over. We should get going soon." I then walked to the fighting pair before I heard Tidus say, "Heh. All right, then. Once I deal with my old man and find my crystal, I'll make you tell me." He then walked pass me to stop the other's training. After Tidus got there, Cecil had already left to do something. "You're so nosy, Tidus." I said. Then the others waited for me then Tidus said, "Firion, what's your goal in life?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, to become the world's best swordsman! Or, there's a guy you just have to beat! Like Cassie, Cloud and Cecil, a goal to strive for as you go down your own path. You gotta have one to make it through what we're facing."

"Right now, all I can think of is to end the conflict, no matter what it takes."

"Ahhh, you're so uptight!" Tidus complained as he scratched the back of his head. "Something wrong with that?" Asked Cassie and I at the same time. "In times like these, you just gotta let yourself go!" Then he took off along with Cecil. Cassie sighed and whispered, "I heard that saying one too many." She then walked with me as we try to catch up with the others. "Of course, with the enemy so numerous, ending this conflict will be no small feat…" I said as we saw False Hero (Warrior of Light manikin), Imitation Despot (Emperor manikin), and Imaginary Soldier (Cloud manikin). "…Who said that it would be easy?" Said Cassie as she summoned her rapier to fight.

"It doesn't matter how many there are. All we have to do is shoot for the goal!" Exclaimed Tidus as he summoned his sword, Brotherhood. "You're right. Let us choose our course wisely." Then we all faced a manikin. I took my bow and then released a energy arrow at the Despot **(Straightarrow)**. The manikin then created a circle of light and it fired four projectiles as payback **(Light Crest).** I grabbed my lance and sent the projectiles back. I then grabbed my knives, now filled with lightning and threw them and dragged the manikin closer and slammed it back with a punch **(Rope Knife).** I finished it off by throwing my axe at it **(Reel Axe).**

I looked at the other two to see how they're fairing. Tidus went crossing swords with the Soldier while Cassie battled the Hero. Cassie was using the other side of Twilight Soul, which took on more of a mage role than a knight role. She wore a dark blue cape (A/N: Like Garland's but with a Assassin's Creed style hoodie) with a golden Cosmos's symbol pendant to hold it in place, a black torso armor with dark purple bell sleeves with silver lining, a black belt with a blue gem that also had Cosmos's symbol and a knee-length slate blue cape was attached to the belt, black tights, and knee-high armored boots.

Dark energy spheres surrounded her and then with her hands, they shaped into arrows and they darted towards the manikin and when they came in contact, it would explode into a dark lightning **(Ebony Arrow)**. The manikin stepped forward and performed two quick slashes across Cassie's body and then it tried to stab her **(Dayflash)**, but she regained her balance quick and then sent a sphere of dark magic that builds up energy and then exploded into a dark fire **(Dark Seraphic Star)**. The manikin couldn't handle it so it exploded into crystal pieces. The dark mage twirled around while she floated in victory.

Cassie then looked at Tidus's battle. The manikin and him were now in a contest of wills, neither letting go of their blades. Tidus flipped back and then flipped forward, creating a whirlwind of slashes which ended the manikin's life **(Spiral Cut)**. After that Cassie said something in whispers. _"Never abandon a dream. There is always a path so long as one doesn't give up."_ Those words held wisdom of something ancient as if she knew them by heart. I just hope that I could accomplish my dream.

* * *

_Flashback &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

_"__Where did that come from?" Asked Warrior of Light, Cosmos's right-hand knight in blue and gold armor with silver hair and crystal blue eyes. "No idea… It was here when I woke up." Replied Firion. "Cosmos, do you know?" He asked the goddess of harmony, Cosmos. "I do not." She said while slowly shaking her head no in disagreement. "But I do sense something special about it. It seems to have come from a distant past…"_

_"__Wild rose… Just saying the name gives me a sense of nostalgia…" Firion said as he looked at the reddish-pink rose that laid before them._

* * *

_End Flashback &amp; At Pandaemonium_

"His feelings bloom within him." Said Garland the stalwart. A man dressed in silver armor and a dark blue cape with eerie yellow eyes. He was assigned by Chaos to kidnap the Warrior of Spirit -aka Cassie- but failed. "Was the flower your idea?" He asked, turning his head to face Golbez, who also helped Garland with the assignment. "I hope you realize that no amount of trickery will give them more time."

"The past is past." Replied Golbez. "I need only create a new future."

"Hoping you can save them this time?" Mocked the stalwart. "Hmph…" Was all Golbez said before crossing his arms across his chest, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

_Back To Cassie &amp; The Others &amp; Cassie's P.O.V._

"There are too many of them…" Said Firion as he sliced the Ephemeral Vision (Tidus manikin) in half with his red orange rapier. "Cassie, Tidus, what do you say we split up?" He as us. "You bet! See you later!" Then Tidus dashed off like Road Runner from Looney Tunes, leaving me alone with the rebellion leader of Fynn in the dust. "That was quick of him…" I said and Firion nodded in agreement and said, "There is something to be learned from how light he is on his feet…"

"He did say that he was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes in his home world and then became a guardian, which does require him to be light on his feet for a quick escape when in trouble." I said and then we turned the opposite of the ace blitzer's direction and we took off. Later, we encountered two manikins. A Transient Witch (Ultimecia manikin) and a Ephemeral Phantom (Jecht manikin). I summoned my dark aura spheres and I floated above the ground by five inches, swaying left to right while swirling the aura spheres around me. Firion got his weapons ready when the two manikins strikes which they didn't as if they waited for us to attack first.

The Witch seems to be… smirking as if it knew something. I then looked at the ground and saw what it was exactly smirking at. It was a magic crest under our feet. The Witch then raised it's hand and then the crest glowed and created an explosion that sent us to the air. I swiftly turned to send dark aura arrows at the manikin and they exploded a dark fire, surrounding the Phantom and Witch **(Ebony Arrow)**. Firion grabbed his bow and launched a arrow at the Phantom and Witch **(Straight Arrow)**. We landed on our feet after being airborne for a few moments. I twirled to summon more dark aura spheres and then formed a dark sword covered in blue flames and then used my hands like a puppeteer to command the sword to slash the Witch and then it stabs it **(Nightflash)**.

The manikin fired arrows which stop in the air for several seconds before flying through me **(Knight's Arrow)**. I got my aura spheres and blocked each arrow with an aura sphere. I put my hands in a position as if I'm holding a ball as energy charged up in it's place and when I had enough energy stored in it, I twirled it around before sending it at the manikin. When it came in contact, it exploded into dark fire as it summoned dark swords and stabbed the manikin **(Warrior's Aura)**. The last sword destroyed the manikin into crystals. I looked at Firion to see that he also finished the Phantom manikin.

He looked at me then I sent him a nod in confirm to get going and he nodded back. We then continued to the rendezvous point at the Lunar Subterrane.

* * *

_Later At Lunar Subterrane &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

"Well, that's that." Said Firion as he places his rapier back in it's sheath and for Cassie, the aura spheres disappearing to a grey abyss. Then the rebellion leader realized that their other companion, Tidus, wasn't here. "Tidus!" Shouted the Warrior of Spirit. "Where are you?" Finished Firion. "Don't know where he is, but he's fine!" Yelled a voice from behind. They turned around to find out it is Jecht and Firion gasped at the man. He squinted his eyes for a closer look at the man and saw a resemblance from Jecht to Tidus. "Hold on. You're Tidus's father, aren't you? What did you do to him?" Demanded Firion. "Didn't do a damned thing." Cursed Braska's guardian. "I've been told there's no point in me fighting him yet."

"Tidus has been looking forward to settling things with you."

"Don't tell me you ran from the fight like a coward." Said Cassie with her arms crossed. "That wasn't funny, kid." Said Jecht looking at her with angry written in his eyes. "Everyone's been talkin' 'bout you and callin' you the "Warrior of Spirit" or, "Cosmos's Secret Weapon". And I been told by His Majesty and Chaos if I were to encounter you to eliminate you." Said Jecht pointing his sword at Cassie. _"His Majesty?"_ Thought Cassie with confusion. _"Is Jecht talking about Firion's nemesis, Emperor Mateus?"_

"And since everyone's getting in my way, and it's kinda ticking me off. Think I'll take it out on you two!" Shouted Jecht as he rolled his shoulders. _"Two for the price of one…"_ Thought Jecht. _"His Majesty will be pleased about this."_ Cassie switched to Guardian Blitzer, sword in a position like Tidus's battle position. Firion got his weapon's ready.

* * *

**(Play Otherworld - Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)**

"The Great Jecht has dreams, too." Jecht said as he lifted a boulder into the air and kicked it at the two Cosmos warriors **(Ultimate Jecht Shot)**. Cassie and Firion dodged it just in time before the boulder exploded. Jecht dashed towards Cassie, blade ready to strike. Jecht spins into the air and slashed down at his opponent, but she blocked it in time. It became a contest of wills, neither giving up. Cassie remembered what Tidus did to the Imaginary Soldier manikin. A smirk etched her face as she forced her Master Sword upward and then flipped backwards. Cassie then flipped forwards, creating a whirlwind of slashes **(Spiral Cut)**. Firion aimed his bow at his target, Jecht, as he charged an energy arrow which grew by the passing time. He saw that once again Cassie and Jecht were locked in a battle of wills and took this as an opportunity and shot his arrow at Jecht **(Straight Arrow)**, which knocked said man off of his opponent. Firion fires a flame ball from his small scepter at Jecht **(Fire)**.

Jecht changes his target to Firion and charges forward and attack with a barrage of sword attacks **(Jecht Blade)**. Cassie runs from behind Jecht and lands a slash on his back and then summons nine flames and they darted towards Jecht, creating an explosion **(Burning Soul)**. She then slashed at Jecht again, causing another explosion that finished him off.

**(End OST Song)**

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"You're not half bad!" Cried Jecht as Firion and I were panting from the adrenaline that passed from the fight, my hands on my knees to steady myself. "Come on. We're not done yet!" After ten explosions from my techniques, he's still wants to fight? What has he been drinking these days? "We won't fight against you." Pronounced Firion through panted breaths. "What?" Asked Jecht as if he just saw his son, Tidus perform his move, the Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III. "What's the matter?"

"I realized something as I fought you. The one you really want to fight isn't me or Cassie. It's Tidus!" Said Firion and then I continued what he was going to say. "Why use us as a substitute when you know he's determined to face you?"

"Here's other kids who thinks they know it all." Muttered Jecht under his breath. "But you guys sure know how to hit a guy where it hurts." He said, crossing his arms. "Where are you going?" Asked my friend as the guardian turned around. "I finally see where I'm supposed to go, thanks to all your meddling." He says and then lightly chuckles. "You know, when you're having a bad day, you just gotta let yourself go!" He says and then walks into a dark abyss. I finally regain my breathing and say, "Like father, like son." I sighed and then we heard footsteps.

"Firion! Cassie!" Cried the familiar voice of Tidus. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I get it now." Said Firion as he realized what I said a few seconds ago about the blitzer father and son. "Like father, like son. What a resemblance." I zoned out of the conversation, knowing what their going to say. I then sat down Indian style and hummed a tuneless song to pass the time. I saw something glow in my pocket of my ebony capris and took out the glowing object. It turned out to be the wicked "J" pendant that I got for helping Tidus find his crystal. I looked at it as if it's telling me something, but I couldn't tell what. I then felt someone tap my shoulder and I turn to see that Tidus tapped my shoulder. I then put my pendant back in the pocket and walked with the two warriors.

_"__The empress of the frozen wastes… Her strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior."_

"So you two fought my old man, right?" Asked Tidus and we nodded in response to his question. "What do you think?"

"This may sound odd.. but the look in his eyes almost made me forget he was with Chaos." Said Firion and I had to agree with him on that. "I agree, Firion. It is as if he's being forced to do this and that he didn't want to fight in this war. It was the same look Golbez had when I was being kidnapped." I muttered the last sentence under my breath. "I see…" Said Tidus.

"Are you alright? You had best stay focused. There are plenty more enemies ahead."

"Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine. No, great!" Hurriedly said Tidus. My mind sadden at this, he didn't want to show that he's hurt so he covered it with a mask. Later we encountered a Fallacious Tree (ExDeath manikin), so Tidus went ahead and battled said creature. Firion saw a chest and he went to it and so I followed him. Inside, he found a baby blue summon stone with white snowflakes patterns.

_"__I cannot answer your call, but I can save you from danger. Allow me to lend you my powers."_ Ranged the voice of the ice queen, Shiva.

"I, er, I don't know…" Poor Firion, I thought. "Um, what kind of "powers" are we talking about?" He asked, confusion written in his voice. _"Come to me, Firion. I don't enjoy being teased…"_ She said as I burst into giggles which I tried covering it with my hand but failed. Firion was so confused about this and all he said was, "Um…"

"I think what she means Firion is that she wants to help you." I said quickly dismissing my laughing moment. Then I heard Shiva's voice again. _"So your one of Firion's companions?"_ She asked. I nodded and said to her telepathically, **_"Yeah, and I'm helping everyone with their crystals."_**

_"__Maybe I can help you too sometime…"_

**_"_****_I don't mind the help. I think you'll enjoy the others company too."_** I thought as I heard the other summons voices.

_"__I am Sandy!" _

**"****I'm Cindy!"**

"And Mindy!"

**_"_****_We're the Magus Sisters!"_** Introduced Sand, Cindy, and Mindy also known as the Magus Sisters. **_"_**_Hello, I am Anima. It's a pleasure to meet you Shiva."_ Kindly greeted Seymour's Aeon, Anima. **"And I'm Chaos…"** Said Vincent's demon, Chaos. **"Then I'm Bahamut SIN." **Said the fourth Bahamut of Gaia. Looks like their going to enjoying themselves, I thought as the summon stones I have in my pocket glow red orange, sky blue, aqua green, and light purple; Firion's Shiva summon stone glows baby blue as he wonders what going on with it. I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't know whats going on with the summon stones. We met up with Tidus who just finished the Tree manikin and we continued.

"So Tidus,, what's YOUR goal in life?" Asked Firion. "Huh?" Responded Tidus with confusion in his voice. "A goal to strive for as you go down your own path- you have one, right? It was only because you encouraged Cecil that he was able to move forward. Are you satisfied with standing still?"

"Firion…"

* * *

_Later At The World of Darkness &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

"Sorry for being selfish, but I gotta do this…" Said Tidus, having interest by looking at his feet. "Don't worry about it. It's the story you have to tell." Said Firion. "I'm gonna settle things with my old man."

"Yeah. Now off you go!" Cassie walks up to Tidus and puts a hand on his shoulder. "This is your story…" She says as she walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a small smile. "You chose how it goes." He nods with a smile of his own and takes off, leaving his two companions behind. "So we go our separate ways." Says the rebellion leader of Fynn and his friend nods in response. A dark laugh echoes the empty place. Cassie transforms to Twilight Soul's mage mode and summons dark energy swords that surrounded the owner of the voice, Emperor Mateus. "It looks like you two are all alone. Have all your friends abandoned you?"

"Emperor!" Said Firion in shock as he and Cassie turn around to face him. Cassie's right hand out that held the dark energy swords in place. "Came back for round two?" Angrily asked Cassie as Firion wonders what she meant by "round two" at Emperor. "They have only gone to do what they must!" Shouted Firion.

"Then do you know what it is that you must do?" Asked Emperor Mateus.

"Of course we do! We must bring an end to this conflict!" Shout the two Cosmos warriors in unison. Emperor laughs at this and says, "Such a grand statement from mere cogs in the war machine. They're going to end the conflict, so they say." Emperor mocked the last sentence and looked at his right as a woman's laugh filled the room. Then somehow, Cassie's energy swords vanished in black feathers as a figure appeared next to Emperor Mateus. It was a lady had yellow eyes and tribal tattoos with a revealing red gown that had a plunging v-neck that tapered just below her navel, black fur extends along the v-neck and merges with her equally black wings, violet talons instead of regular feet and hands, and she had long silver hair which some of it is pulled up into two "bull horns" and at the end of the horns are tipped with red.

That is Ultimecia, the sorceress of time. "Then we should teach them a lesson… on the futility of wishing for an end." The time sorceress looked at Cassie and said, "It's a shame that we have to destroy you Warrior of Spirit. You'd would've made a great asset to Chaos."

"Like I would join you and destroy the world? I'd rather die than serve the likes of you!" The half-mage responded as she floated and summoned her dark aura spheres to battle and Firion, his weapons.

* * *

**(Play The Extreme- Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)**

"A simple-minded young man and lady." Said Ultimecia as she fires arrows to bombard Cassie and Firion. **(Knight's Arrow)**. Cassie gets in front of Firion and forms a triangle with her hands as the dark aura spheres rapidly circle around them and forms a shield, blocking and sending the arrows back at Ultimecia **(Mirror Force)**. Ultimecia disappears into a storm of black feathers and reappears and throws a magical orb and explodes, which destroys the shield **(Shockwave Pulsar)**. The blast throws the two Cosmos warriors back to a pillar which Cassie passes out from the sudden hit and slumps to the ground. Firion gets up and a magical aura appears and the aura throws his weapons forward to bombard Ultimecia **(Weaponsmaster)**. Ultimecia summons axes and throws them at Firion **(Knight's Axe)**.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

**_"_****_Wake up!"_** I heard voices calling to me. _"Don't give up just yet."_

**_"_****_Get up master."_** I open my eyes, my vision still foggy as I hear a fight going on. I then see something yellowish gold walking towards me. I remembered those colors as Emperor Mateus's color scheme as I try to stand up but fail and slump back to the pillar. "It's time that I end you, Warrior of Spirit." I heard him say as I look up and saw that he held his stave high in the air. "Someone, please… help me…" I managed to choke out and before I knew it, something darted at Mateus and knocked him away from me. A pale blue hand is held out at me as I look to see who it is. It's a woman with pale blue skin, elf ears, some sort of aqua green and sky blue head dress lined with a golden yellow, and some of her body parts were covered in deep blue. _"See? I told you that I would help you."_

"Shiva…?" I asked as I grabbed her hand to pull myself up. She nodded and then performed her signature as ice gather around Ultimecia and then exploded into sharp fragments to deal heavy damage to the time sorceress **(Diamond Dust)**. The Ice Queen then smiled at me before disappearing into snowflakes. **_"Thank you, Shiva."_** I told her telepathically as I look at Emperor Mateus who has his feet stuck in ice and uses his stave to chip them off. Out of nowhere, one of Ultimecia's Knight's Axe was caught in the ice near his foot which shattered him from his icy prison and then he disappeared. I look to see that Firion was in his EX Burst, Fervid Blazer and finished Ultimecia off.

* * *

**(End OST Song)**

"Did I not say it was futile?" Asked Ultimecia as she reappeared. "What!?" Said Firion in shock as I walk towards him. "You are in the midst of a battle that has been fought between the gods for ages. What do you possibly think you could do?"

"How pathetic. I'm afraid your dream of gaining the crystals will never become reality." Says Emperor Mateus as he reappears, with some ice on his foot. "Even the efforts of your friends will all be for naught."

"I will not let my friends struggles become all for nothing." I said stealing Firion's line. "I will obtain the crystal, and bring an end to this-"

"Is that truly your will?" Asked Emperor, cutting Firion off. "What do you mean?"

"That is why you are weak. You only fight because you are told to. You are nothing but Cosmos's tool." Then the two Discord warriors disappear. "Am I…just Cosmos's tool?" Firion asked himself, looking at the ground. "You aren't." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We have a will of our own. Dreams… hopes…desires._ A sweet dream for the wisher, a trial of throne for the seeker. Not unlike the rose itself…"_ I said and he nodded and we continued walking to Dream's End.

* * *

_Later At Dream's End &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

Firion looks at the distance, pondering about what Emperor called him. Cassie was sitting on the stone benches in her Blitzer Guardian form, dangling her feet while watching the pyreflies. A sudden flash of light appears near Firion as he looks to see that it's the goddess of harmony, Cosmos. "Cosmos!" He spoke as he walked towards her. "Cloud, Cecil, and Tidus have each obtain their crystals."

"They've done it… They've really done it!"

"Yes. Because they never stopped walking down the paths they chose."

"The paths they chose…" He said and walked back to his original postion. "Have you lost yours?"

"I…never had a specific objective I could call my own… like winning against my father, or fighting alongside my brother. I just wanted to bring an end to the conflict. It's like the Emperor said. I'm only a tool without a will of my own."

"That is untrue. You have a will of your own. You do have a goal. A dream that you have kept inside your heart for a long time."

"But my dream is nothing special. It's more like…just a childish dream."

"Tell me your dream- and the future you wish for in your heart."

"Wild roses… My dream is a world filled with wild roses. When the battle is over, I want to fill the world with flowers. A world where we can overcome what we have lost, where even the rain and the wind can provide us with strength…"

"It's a beautiful dream." Replied Cosmos as she walked next to Firion. "A dream that was born out of none other than you. If you were a mere tool, you would not have had such a dream."

"Cosmos… You're right. It is my dream. And it's up to me to seize it."

"I wish I could have such a dream…" Cosmos says and disappears into white sparkles. Firion looks at where she once was and says, "And you can. I promise." He said and looked for his friend, Cassie so that they can continue the journey for his crystal. He found her sitting on the bench, strumming Griever and softly singing "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus.

_"__I can almost see it._

_That dream I'm dreaming, but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm takin'_

_Every move I make_

_Feels lost with no direction,_

_My faith is shakin'_

_But I, I gotta keep tryin'_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down, but_

_No I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it, but_

_These are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_Just gotta keep goin',_

_And I, I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Yeah_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_Keep on movin'_

_Keep climbin'_

_Keep the faith baby_

_It's all about, it's all about the climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh."_

Cassie strummed a few more notes and then dismissing Griever back to it's ring form. Firion cleared his throat to get the guitarist attention which it did and she then realized that she had an audience listening to her.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"That was a nice song." Commented Firion as I blushed from his praise and the summons also praised me, making me blush a deeper red than his wild rose. "Thank you. But we should get going." I said as I get up and walked with Firion, but I had another idea. I get my Chocobo feather from one of my pockets, rubbed it and the Angel of Valhalla aka Odin Chocobo appeared next to me. He purred which got Firion's attention as I pet said chocobo. "Odin this is Firion. Firion, Odin." I introduced as Firion examined my chocobo. "Hop on. We'll get there much quicker than foot." I said as I hop on Odin, giving my hand to the wild rose rebel and said rebel hopped on Odin. I lightly motion Odin to go and we took off. _"Many people lose their lives in times of war…"_ I thought. _"They may die to protect friends, or trying to give strength to others. But in the end, they die. And there are others who lose hope, and grieve… And I fight… to protect my friends and family, and for a dream…"_

"A future where happiness blooms like a wild rose… That's what I'm fighting for!" I heard Firion say with pride and I couldn't help but say, "That's the spirit Firion!"

"I must press onward… For Cosmos's dream… and my own!" He said which gave me the signal for Odin to go faster.

* * *

_Later At The Rift &amp; Emperor' Mateus's P.O.V._

"What does an aimless tool of war want with me?" I asked my nemesis, Firion walking towards me who didn't have the Warrior of Spirit with him right now. "I am not just a tool. I fight in order to make my dream come true!" He said and I chuckled, already figured out what exactly his dream was. "Wild roses? You shouldn't risk your life over such worthless dream." I said and I then pointed my stave at him. "You don't even have the strength to take hold of it." And I then used one of my spells, Light Crest, which launched four projectiles at him. The projectiles landed on him and now he's on his knees like he should be. "What the matter? Are you done dreaming?" I mock-asked him.

"We won't let it end!" Said Cloud, one of Firion's companions, came over between me and him. "You guys!?" Firion asked in shock as the other two, Tidus and the Warrior of Spirit, came along. "You've gone far enough on you own." Said Cloud as he uses his Buster Sword to block anything incoming. "A friend's dream is our dream…" Responds Tidus as he has his Brotherhood ready to fight. "And we'll defend that dream together!" Shouted Warrior of Spirit with her Vorpal Sword in her right hand her shield protecting her (A/N: Lightning's battle position in XIII). Will they not stop talking about that silly dream? I then fired more projectiles at them from my Light Crest spell. The fool's friends blocked them with their swords as said fool gets up.

"The time has come…" I spoke and then vanished. "Firion! Come to where I am! Come and show me your will!" I taunted him as I waited for him at my domain, Pandaemonium.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"Cecil and Terra should be joining us soon, but-"

"You're going alone, aren't you?" Tidus finished what Cloud was going to say as we stand with Firion. "I must settle this." Replied Firion as he summons his wild rose in his hand. "I must accomplish my dream."

"Show us the rest of your dream." Said Cloud and I nodded. "That's right! We'll all be waiting for you." Continued Tidus and I finished what he was going to say, "Share your dream with the world. Go and fill it with wild roses."

"I'll be back!" Replied Firion as he walked to meet Emperor Mateus at Pandaemonium._ "Will the dream be left a fantasy? Or a glimmer of hope for the future? Light shines on the determination of a warrior…"_

* * *

_Somewhere At The Old Chaos Shrine &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

"Always the same desires, the same aims… Mere puppets who cannot see their own strings." Says Sephiroth, a man with long silver hair and green slit pupil eyes. "Such is the cycle." Says the stalwart Garland. "And again, you are saved by the light. Tell me, is your will so much stronger than the truth?" Asked the One-Winged Angel. "…" Then Sephiroth walked away from Garland. "Your words matter not. All is nothing against the 'great will.'"

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"Everyone has supported me all this time…" No duh, Firion, I thought as I watch him from the shadows thanks to Dark Mage mode of Twilight Soul which has the ability for me to become one with the shadows like the Cloud of Darkness from Final Fantasy III and Darkrai from the Pokemon series. "I won't keep them waiting any longer! I must succeed!" He shouted and sliced through a few manikins in the World of Darkness, close to Mateus's promised location.

* * *

_Later At Panaemonium's Entrance_

It's time that I make myself known, I thought as Firion fought a Imitation Liegeman (Firion manikin). I summon purple versions of Axel's twin Chakrams in my hands. Then I ignite them in dark fire and thew them at the manikin which sliced at the nape of the neck, instantly lighting it on dark fire **(Flurry of Dark Flames)**. Firion watched the chakrams turn around and fly back to me. "You were flowing me?" He asked and I nodded. "The crystal's not going to appear in thin air so let's go, Rosebud." I said calling Firion by the nickname Tidus gave him. Firion nodded and we headed to face "His Majesty".

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

"You've come." Said Emperor Mateus as Firion and Cassie saw him a fair distance away from them. "I will not lose to one who calls me a tool of war!" Shouted Firion and Emperor laughs. "You and your pathetic dream. I should erase such flights of fancy. You're far better off as just a tool."

"Impossible." Claims Cassie and Firion finishes, "I have friends who share my dream. As long as my friends are here, the dream will never fade. You can never erase our hopes for the future!" The two Cosmos warriors said the last line in unison. "In that case- I shall simply make everything mine." Emperor then summons pillars to block the two Cosmos warriors. "What!?" Said the rebellion leader in shock as both him and his companion look around and electricity surrounds them. "We're trapped!" Shouted Cassie and their surroundings exploded.

They shouted in pain, but the trap master laughed evilly in victory. When the smoke cleared, Cassie was on the ground as Firion tried to stand up with his remaining strength but soon collapsed on the ground. "You should have disposed of your fantasy and accepted me as master." Said Mateus as Cassie stood up glaring at the Emperor with her now cold blue eyes that held malice. She switched to Knight mode of Twilight Soul and ran towards him with her sword and a battle cry.

Emperor threw four electro spheres at her. Cassie's desire to protect her injured friend and his dream triggered a new form called "Black Rose Weaponry". It was a forest green, ebony black, and pearl white version of Firion's outfit and a light blue, lily lavender, and white pink bandana that held slightly spiky snowy white hair that was put in a ponytail. She wielded Warrior of Light's sword, Zidane's Mage Mashers, Kain's Gungnir lance, Vaan's Artemis Bow, Yuna's Nirvana staff, Firion's axe and Lightning's shield(XIII-2). She flipped backwards landed two feet away from her fallen comrade and summoned a barrier to protect them both from the incoming blast **(Ulir's Shield)**. Firion's weapons started to glow and float around them and then darted towards the electro spheres and destroyed them **(Weaponsmaster)**."What…?" Said Emperor Mateus in shock that his nemesis, Firion is still alive.

"There is no meaning in strength only used to hurt others." Said Firion as he stood up surrounded in the same aura that his weapons have. Cassie moves aside out of her friend's way. "I have dreams…" Then Firion's weapons return to him as he runs to get them and Cassie tails behind him. "Dreams worth dying for!" He said and the two of them point their swords at Emperor.

"What will insects like you do?" Asked Emperor and Cassie says, "We believe in the future-"

"And persist in the present." Continues Firion and then they shouted in unison, "That's what we'll do!" Firion then does his signature pose from Amano's artwork and Cassie does Lightning's battle pose.

* * *

**(Play FFII Battle Scene 2- Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)**

"A would-be rebel and the Warrior of Spirit, chasing dreams…" Said Emperor Mateus, pointing his stave at the two Cosmos warriors. Cassie grabs her Mage Mashers and they shape into Zanetesuken blades and she threw them at Mateus **(Razor Gale)**. Firion throws his lightning charged daggers and drags Emperor Mateus towards him and slams him back with a punch **(Rope Knife)**, and Cassie kicks said ruler in the abdomen. Emperor is knocked to a wall from said kick and he charges energy and summons a barrage of fireballs around his opponents and then a meteor falls apon them **(Starfall)**. Firion summons several lightning bolts at Emperor Mateus from his small staff **(Thunder)**. Cassie adds it up by jumping in the air using Gungnir and descends from above to impale Emperor Mateus **(Jump)**.

Emperor hits Cassie with his stave and plants mine on her body that explodes her into mid-air **(Bombard)**. Cassie regains balance in the air and aims an energy charged arrow at Mateus with Artemis Bow and launches it **(Straight Arrow)**. Firion found an EXCrystal near him and he used it to enter his EX Mode, Blood Weapons. His armor is now accented with red and orange and so does his weapons. Firion aims his bow with his now magic enchanted lance, daggers, axe, staff and sword and launches them, creating an explosion **(Fervid Blazer) **that finishes Emperor.

**(End OST Song)**

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V]

"This isn't over. Just you wait." Said Emperor as he slowly disappears. "Once you see how your dreams are crushed, you will be beging for my reign!" He says before finally disappearing, and a…lavender rose left in his place? I don't remember that in the game. A light appears in front of Firion to reveal his crystal._ "Perhaps the battle has just begun."_ I thought as I walked towards where the rose was at. _"In that case, let us keep dreaming."_ Firion's crystal disappeared as I picked up the lavender rose. The rose glowed purple and then disappeared. _"I am Emperor Mateus, the Trap Master… I shall assist you in this war…"_ I then walked back to Firion, who was still in his thoughts. "It will come true. Someday!" He said, talking to himself. "Ready, Firion?" I asked and he nodded. In my mind, I really wasn't because I got to know him, Cecil, Cloud and Tidus real well to the point that I see them as family.

* * *

_Somewhere…Later_

"It looks like we all now got our crystals." Said Tidus and Cloud just nodded. "But I think we should rest before you guys go on to head to Order's Sanctuary." I said and they agreed. If we encountered manikins on the way, or any of Chaos's warriors, we'd be done for. Cecil and Firion nodded in agreement and we walked to find a good spot.

* * *

_"Nothing's impossible! I'll see this to the end no matter what!"_

_Firion, Dissidia 012 [Doudecium] Final Fantasy_

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Chapter VI: My Goodbye**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal:** Bet ya didn't see that coming for Emperor's P.O.V.? Did ya readers?

**Cassie:** So please leave a review… and no flames please!

**Emperor:** Flame and all of hell shall be released upon you.


	6. My Goodbye

**Chapter VI: My Goodbye**

**M.G. Crystal:** It's here…

**Cassie:** My goodbye -sniffs-… to them. :(

**Tidus:** As usual, Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Dissidia Final Fantasy, or anything else. Only her OC, Cassie.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

The group of five surrounded the campfire, neither saying a word. Cassie had her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around the knees, trying her best not to tear up. Her blue-violet eyes looked at her friends. Cloud was leaning against a nearby tree for he was taking the first watch. Firion and Tidus were having a conversation while Cecil (Paladin form) was gazing at the moon with his light blue eyes.

Cloud wasn't really open with anybody but when Cassie met him, he became slightly more open. They would sometimes chat once in a while. Cassie -somewhat- reminded Cloud of his friend, Zack. And in Cassie's eyes, Cloud took a role of a distant cousin.

Tidus was excited when she made friends with the blitzer. They can relate their world's sports. Cassie found his world's blitzball was a mix of her world's volleyball, soccer and swimming in one game. Tidus found her world's soccer similar to blitzball. Cassie saw him as a energetic cousin.

Firion and Cassie bonded well because they shared a two common goals. Protecting loved ones and accomplishing a dream. He told her about his home and she did the same. He had a role of an older brother to Cassie.

Cecil, that was a bit tricky for her. She stood by when he fought Golbez, his older brother and she defended him when Golbez attacked him in the Crystal World. He was a second father figure to Cassie.

She soon fell asleep from watching the fire on her sleeping mat. At around three hours after midnight, a armored foot nudged her arm gently which woke her up.

_"__I wake in the morning_

_Tired of sleeping_

_Get in the shower_

_And made my bed alone_

_I put on my make up_

_Talking to the mirror_

_Ready for a new day"_

She reluctantly got up and went to lean on the tree like all the others had. Blue-violet eyes gazed at the stars, and that's when she decided to get parchment paper and a pen in her pouch and wrote something.

_"__Without you_

_And I walk steady on my feet_

_I talk my voice obeys me"_

She places it where her mat was previously at, and a white lily she found along with it. Odin appears at the tree and waits for his master to come. Cassie hops on Odin and looks at the camp with sadness under her hood of Twilight Soul's Mage mode. She directs Odin with his reins and takes off.

_"__I go out a night_

_Sleep without the lights_

_And I do all of the things_

_I have to keeping you off my mind"_

As the two ride along the rising horizon, crystal tears leaked from the rider's face. She didn't want to leave them, but she had to help the other six find their crystals.

_"__But when I think I'll be alright_

_I am always wrong cause_

_My hands_

_Don't wanna start again_

_My hands_

_No they don't wanna understand_

_My hands_

_They just shake and try to break_

_whatever peace I may find"_

Back at the camp, Cloud was the first to rise and find that a note and white lily was in place of his friend, Cassie. The others slowly woke up, Tidus was reluctant to wake up. And they found Cloud looking at the still rising sun, a white lily and parchment in hand. They read the note, one by one.

_"__I talk about you now_

_And go a day without crying_

_I go out with my friends now_

_I stay home all alone_

_I don't see you everywhere_

_I can say your name easily_

_I laugh a bit louder"_

Cassie soon got to the place that she would meet the lion (A1), mouse (A2), and the monkey (A3). She pulls her hood off to reveal dark brown hair and looks at the place before her.

_"__Without you_

_And I see different shades now_

_And I'm almost never afraid now_

_But when I think I'll be okay_

_I am always wrong now"_

The group packs up from their camp and they looked at the note one last time.

_"__Sometimes I wake and see them reaching out for you_

_Quietly breaking whatever shields_

_I spent so long building up_

_I cannot fake, cos when they cry I'm unspoken_

_They miss holding my baby"_

Firion looks at the lily that laid in his hand. Like what Cassie did for him, he would return her lily to her like she did for his wild rose. He then puts it in the same pouch his wild rose is in and walks to catch up with the others.

* * *

**_"_****_My friends,_**

**_You are wondering why I have gone without letting you know. I had to go because there are others who also need my help. I apologize for going without letting you know. But our paths will cross again in the future._**

**_I promise._**

**_~ Cassie"_**

* * *

On that letter was something she left besides her white lily. A drawing of the five of them. Cloud was leaning on the tree watching the water; Tidus was laying on the ground with his hands behind his head; Cecil was on the rock looking at the still visible moon and Firion was next to Cecil looking at the field of flowers; and Cassie (Heaven's Harbinger form) was on the tree branch in the tree that Cloud was next to.

_"__My hands_

_They only agree to hold_

_Your hands_

_And they don't wanna be without_

_Your hands_

_And they will not let me go_

_No they will not let me go_

_No they will not let me go"_

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Chapter VII: Destiny Odyssey VIII- Squall Leonhart**

* * *

**Cassie:** A1, A2, and A3... you guys can easily guess who it is...

****M.G. Crystal:** **I know anyone wasn't expecting an early update from me but this was short. As usual, please review, follow, favorite and no flames!

**Chaos, God of Discord:** Flame and you'll meet your demise!


	7. The Lion Stalks the Savannah 獅子は荒野を越えて

**Chapter VII: Destiny Odyssey VIII- Squall Leonhart**

**Squall:**…Why am I here?

**M.G. Crystal:** Because this is your story.

**Tidus:**_ Did she just quoted Auron?_

**Bartz:** It looks like the two brunettes are arguing so looks like it's up to me._ "Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Square Enix, the Final Fantasy series, or anything else. Only her OC, Cassie."_

**Squall:**…-glares at M.G. Crystal-…

**M.G. Crystal:**…-glares at Squall-…

* * *

_Prologue VIII_

_Squall is a noble warrior with the pride of a lion._

_He is on his lonely path when he sees his comrades_

_under attack by the manikins._

_But to him, perhaps they are not comrades at all._

_They may be mere strangers accidentally born_

_in the same world._

_Without any hesitation, he plunges into battle._

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"Somebody help us!" I heard a voice yell and I had to turn Odin around and rode on him to track down the C.I.D. aka Comrade In Distress. "Come on Odin, faster! You can do it boy!" I said to my chocobo and he kwehed in response and ran faster. I soon saw two boys, one was of average height with brown hair and grey eyes. His outfit has different shades of blue and white, with a blue cape, leggings and gold trim. That's Bartz, the mime. His friend was much smaller than him and has sunflower blonde hair in a low ponytail and sky blue eyes, a teal vest over a white sleeveless shirt, white jabot with blue cargo pants and layered belts, gray gloves with large blue cuffs, two-toned grey and white boots, and a monkey tail. That's Bartz's friend, Zidane Tribal, a thief and womanizer. And they were surrounded by manikins like the game said. An idea hit me as I nudged Odin to get ready to jump.

Wait…one more… "Now!" I shouted to Odin and he jumped over the two trouble makers. If this was an anime, this would be in slow motion and the two would be shocked in wonder. In midair, Odin disappeared as I transform into Black Rose Weaponry. I grab Artemis Bow and fire six aura arrows that bounced off any surface at the manikins **(Repulse Shot)**. I enter Twilight Soul Mage mode before landing and summoned dark aura spheres and formed a dark aura sword and motioned it with my hands to slash at the manikin** (Nightflash)**.

* * *

[Zidane's P.O.V.]

Me and Bartz were walking around World of Darkness and then manikins such as the False Stalwart (Garland manikin), Phantasmal Harlequin (Kefka manikin), or a Ephemeral Vision (Tidus manikin). I create a tornado around myself to draw them closer and I knock them away **(Stellar Circle 5)**. After a few more hits, more manikins started to appear. We ended up surrounded by them and Bartz yelled, "Somebody help us!" I couldn't help but agree with him, we needed help and fast. "Kweh!" I heard something say and a shadow loomed over us. I look to see a white chocobo with a rider dressed in dark clothing. The chocobo disappeared and the rider twirled in the air and transformed. I now could tell that the rider is a she and she dressed in clothing like Firion but it was colored in forest green, pearl white, and ebony black. She grabbed a dull green bow from her back and fired six aura arrows in midair **(Repulse Shot)**.

And then she transformed back into her dark mage-like clothing and summoned dark aura spheres to form a dark sword covered in blue flames and motioned with her hands like a puppeteer to slash at the manikins **(Nightslash)**. That reminded me of my older brother, Kuja whose on Chaos's side of the cycle. "Are you going to fight or become manikin chow?" She asked and that snapped me back to reality and then we got ready to battle. "Monkey boy!" She asked and I looked at her after I fired a barrage of projectiles at a False Hero manikin **(Solution 9)**. "I got a plan." She told me and I got my Mage Mashers ready and she summoned silver and purple Chakrams and ignite them in dark fire. I performed Solution 9 again and she threw them at the manikins which lighted them up into flames **(IX Fusion Arekuruu Honō).**

Bartz finished it off with five orbs of light, homing in the manikins **(Holy)**. After Bartz's Holy blast, only the Transient Lion was the survivor of the blast. All then sudden, a massive pillar of energy destroys the manikin** (Blasting Zone)**.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

Cassie had disappeared into darkness after the pillar of energy randomly appeared. Zidane and Bartz looks to see where the blast came from. It came from a man of seventeen with unruly brown hair and light blue eyes, a scar that starts from his upper left cheek to his right brow, a black leather bomber jacket over a white deep v-neck shirt which parts down the middle of his chest, black leather gloves, black pants and white fur along the collar and top of his pants, a Griever pendant around his neck and a Griever buckle on one of his belts, a small black knee-length sash covers his right leg, and three belts under the sash. In his hand was a gun blade called Revolver. His name is Squall Leonhart, a "lone wolf" of the Cosmos warriors. He could have sworn that there were three people, not two but he put it off of his mind.

"Whew! You saved our hides. Thanks!" Said Zidane as the two walk up to the lone wolf. "And thank you who ever you are!" Shouted Bartz hoping that their mysterious savior heard it. "Oh. Are you all by yourself?" Asks Bartz to Squall. "Yeah."

"Then you can come with us. Let's look for our crystals together!"

_"__Why does this happen every time?"_ Squall thought as Bartz and Zidane pass by him. Cassie watched from the shadows and lightly giggles at Squall's situation. "No offense to you guys- But I'd much rather be by myself." He replies and the two stop walking. Said mime and thief look at each other before turning around to see their friend. "But doesn't get… lonely sometimes?" The thief asks and looks at the mime. "Well, I guess if he wants to go off on his own… Okay, well, we're heading that way." Says Bartz and uses his head to point to his left.

"We'll meet up later- after we get our crystals!" Proclaims Zidane and then the two take off. Squall turns his head to look at where the third one once was, he was only able to see a bit of her face. He hears footsteps to see that Bartz was walking up towards him. "I almost forgot-"

"What is it?"

"I thought you should have something." He says and Bratz takes out his Chocobo feather. "Here, take this!"

"What's that nasty-looking feather?" Questions Squall. _"You better be happy that I'm on Cosmos' side Squall 'cuz I would've kicked your aft back to Balamb Garden."_ Thought Cassie angrily from the shadows. At Squall's rude question. "Hey, watch your mouth! That feather's been my trusted companion. Whenever I found myself in danger, this good-luck charm saved me."

"This is a battlefield. It's not a place to be concerned about others."

"I'm just looking out for you. I'll be alright. I got Zidane with me. Just give it back the next time we meet." Bartz says and grabs Squall's hand and put's his lucky Chocobo feather in said man's hand. "Promise, okay?" Then the mime takes off, leaving Squall with a blank face. _"Who said anything about a promise?"_ He thought.

Cassie couldn't help but think, _"It takes 43 muscles to frown and 17 to smile. But it takes none to sit there with a dumb look on your face."_ She silently laughs until she hits the floor from laughing hard. _"This feather… It must be important to him. But if so… Why did he give it to me?"_ He wonders while he battles a Capricious Reaper (Kuja manikin).

…

_"__They keep coming… one after another, swarming like locusts."_ Squall thought. _"Hmph… I'm not doing half bad."_ He comments himself as he slays through the manikins.

* * *

_Later At The Planet's Core_

Squall looks at Bartz's lucky Chocobo feather while lost in his thoughts. _"A good-luck charm…"_ He thought and then "Cosmos" appeared. "Did a friend give that to you?" The goddess, "Cosmos" asks. Cassie wanted to yell that it wasn't Cosmos and that it was the old crow(1), Ultimecia. "More like shoved it down my throat."

"I can see it on your face, Squall." "Cos"- I mean Ultimecia says while walking next to her nemesis. "You regret not going with them, do you not?" He turns his face away from the time witch. "I don't regret anything. I just… never thought anyone cared about me. Sympathy is a burden I don't need. But it wouldn't hurt to know someone's got my back. Perhaps I… shouldn't have turned down their invitation."

"No. You made the right decision." Ultimecia replies. "In order to obtain the crystal, one must fight the real enemy that dwells inside his heart. That enemy must be confronted alone." What she says is true, everyone had to obtain their crystals on their own but with me along, they still we able to get their crystals, thought Cassie as she watches from the Corridors of Darkness (A/N: I got tired of calling them shadows.). "My real enemy… _Her_…"

"Yes… Ultimecia, the witch who controls time. Defeat her, and the crystal shall be yours. It is a long and lonely road. Will you be able to maintain your lofty dedication to solitude?"

"That goes without saying. Or do you want me to swear it on this charm?" Squall walks away from "Cosmos" and she says, "No… You're doing fine." And then a transparent figure of Ultimecia appears and then fades away.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"What are you planning to do you witch?" I ask to Ultimecia as I appears from the Corridors. "Cosmos" turned around and said, "Why did you call me that, Warrior of Spirit?"

"Cut the crap Ultimecia, I see through your tricks. What are you planning to my friend?" I asked and transformed to Warrior mode and draw my sword and point it at Ultimecia. "Cosmos" laughs and transforms to her true form. "Your "friend" doesn't want to be with other company than himself. Now I must go and continue what I planned." She disappears into black feathers before I can even swipe at her with White Queen's Champion. I look at the sky and sigh with my eyes closed. "Watch me, Ultimecia… 'cuz I'm going to wipe that smile off your face._ No matter how faint, when given a small clue… There is nothing to do but accept one's fate."_

_"__Is there something that troubles you?"_ I heard a familiar voice ask me and I turn around to see a transparent Golbez but he was wearing his "Man in Black" attire and it turns out that he has amethyst eyes. I squeak in surprise of his presence. I take a deep breath and say, "Yeah, it's just that all of this fighting. All we wish for is that it needs to stop."

_"__Life can be unfair to everyone, young one."_ He says with his arms crossed and floats next to me. I then heard talking and I transformed to Mage mode and hid behind a rock as I peeked to see who's talking. "Eliminate Cosmos, and the rest will fall. There is no need for unnecessary risk." I heard the deep baritone voice of Garland spoke. "Do you mean to tell me that you truly have faith in the Emperor's schemes?" Asks Ultimecia. "Is it even possible to give Cosmos an absolute death?"

"…I suppose you have your own plan." Said Garland and Ultimecia says, "As do you." She nods and continues. "I know you have a direct link with Chaos."

"Hmph…"

"I would do anything to live long enough to witness the dragon's coming." Dragon? Is she talking about Shinryu? "I trust I can count on your cooperation. Am I right…" Then I felt a hand grab my shoulder that pulled me into the hand's owner. "Warrior of Spirit?" I cursed myself for letting myself get found spying on them. Both of my hands were held tight by Garland's iron grip and I kicked him as hard as I can but I end up bruising myself. I saw a flash of something and I was released from the stalwart's grip. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look to see that it was Golbez. His eyes move to me and they spelled one word.

Run.

I nod and ran away from here and jumped over some of the rocks that were in my way. I needed to catch up to Squall and needed to see what will happen. After reaching to Ultimecia's Castle, I put my hands to my knees as I bend over to catch my breath. It felt like as if the SOLDIER General made me run twenty laps around the whole Midgar area. _"You okay kiddo?"_ I look to see a transparent Jecht wearing his Road Uni outfit. "You think? I just ran away from a lady obsessed with time and a man hell-bent on destroying me. Do you _think_ I'm okay?" I said in one breath to my surprise. _"Just checkin' 'cuz if you hadn't escape. Garland would've sure knock 'ya down."_

I shot him a glare to just shut him up. I wonder how Braska and Auron could handle him. I sigh take a look around my area to find anything within the castle walls. My eyes caught a treasure chest and I ran to the sealed object. I kick it open to find a silver blue and dark blue Chocobo feather and the Fenrir ring. The ring glowed and became my Fenrir, a electric guitar with silver and grey gradients with the face forming at the bottom of the guitar. The dismiss Fenrir and rubbed the Chocobo feather to see who it was. The feather disappeared and came the Chocobo.

It looked like Odin's Chocobo form except that white was silver blue and light green is dark blue, and above it's left eyes was a silver white tattoo of a snowflake. It seems familiar to me but I could't place where. A transparent figure appeared beside it formed Shiva from Tidus' home, Spira and that's when I got who it was. "So your Shiva right?" I asked the Chocobo and she "kwehed" in response. I hopped on her and said, "Then let's go because I have to meet a certain narcissist(B1) and lion."

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

_" "__Lofty dedication to solitude"? Makes it sound like a pretty big deal."_ Thought Squall. _"But I AM on my own. I'll have to proceed with caution. There must be a pattern to the way they fight. I just have to figure it out…"_ Cassie looks at Squall in her Goddess's Champion form on Aisu, a nickname for Shiva. Slowly riding said ice queen while singing "Did You" by Hoobastank.

"_Did you say everything you could?_

_Do the things that you thought you would?_

_Did it ever occur to you that this could be your final day?_

_Did you go where you wanted to go?_

_Learn about what you wanted to know?_

_Did you ever really give something back instead of always taking in?_

_Did you find what you're looking for?_

_Did you get your foot in the door?_

_Can you look at yourself and feel proud of all the things you've done?_

_Did you inspire the ones that you knew?_

_Make a difference to those who knew you?_

_Did you finally figure out what it is that makes us who we are today?_

_Don't waste another day_

_You never know when you'll get one_

_Don't waste another day_

_To do anything you haven't done_

_Did you always give it your best?_

_Is there anything you regret?_

_If you could have another shot at it all,_

_Would you do it just the same?_

_Was it all that you thought it could be?_

_Are you the person you thought you would be?_

_Or did it feel like you were spinning your wheels,_

_Instead of moving forward everyday?_

_Don't waste another day_

_You never know when you'll get one_

_Don't waste another day_

_To do anything you haven't done_

_Did you?(4x)_

_Don't waste another day_

_You never know when you'll get one_

_Don't waste another day_

_To do anything you haven't done (2x)_

_Did you? (8x)"_

A light blue manikin jumps half a mile in front of Aisu and said chocobo cries in shock. Cassie summons Overture and sent a pillar of lightning to shock the manikin, and Cassie urges Shiva to go and a quater away from the manikin, Shiva enters her true form and grabs Cassie's hand and throws her towards the manikin and she slashed wildly around it** (Raging Tempest)**. The Imaginary Champion charges forward, then slashes violently at Cassie** (Octaslash)**. Cassie summons Zantetsuken and throws them at the Champion **(Razor Gale)**, ending the manikins life. She looks at the distance to see Squall fighting a Transient Lion and False Hero.

* * *

[Squall's P.O.V.]

_"__They're getting annoying."_ I thought as I perform a quick slash upward and then strike three more times to knock my manikin twin to the ground **(Upper Blues)**. "Shiva!" I heard someone yell as I saw a blur of white and blue come up at the two manikins and slash them into the air, and slash at five different directions and then slammed them to the ground** (VII Fusion Omunihazādogeiru)**. The figure turned out to be a girl no older than her mid-teens like Zidane. She had short spiky light blonde hair, light blue eyes, a slightly transparent "x" shape scar on her lower left cheek, a white turtleneck bodysuit, light blue shield lined with silver and gold, white shin length skirt-like thing on her sides, mid-thigh light blue cape connected to silver shoulder pauldrons, armor connected to her light blue gloves, silver and gold mid-thigh boots, and in her hands were twin blades that might've been bigger that her. They soon changed to a blade probably as long as Cloud's Buster Sword and it changed to a bow as she fired a burst of energy at the False Hero** (Free Energy)**.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun now can, I?"

"Who are you?" I asked and she said, "A friend." I dashed forward as Revolver is surrounded with a red aura at the Lion manikin to finish it off **(Revolver Drive)**. She shifts into another form which was a black, purple, dark brown and silver assassin's attire with the hood covering her face and a large purple sword with a garnet and violet crystal eye embedded into the hilt. The girl grabbed her sword and sent five dark energy slashes to finish off the Hero manikin **(Discord's Divide)**. After the manikins, I dismissed my weapon and for some reason I felt like I could trust this kid. She placed her sword on her back and took off the hood to reveal unruly shoulder length chestnut brown hair and light amethyst eyes with a small ring of golden yellow around the pupil.

"To answer your question earlier, I'm Cassie and who are you, sir?" I had to admit that the kid had some respect for me so I decided to introduce myself to her. "Squall."

"Okay Squall…" Why do I have a feeling that I know what she's going to say? "May I travel with you? I feel as if we're traveling on the same road."

"…Whatever." I said and walked off and turned around to see that Cassie wasn't moving and said, "So are you coming or not?" She soon put her hood on again and walked up to catch up to me. I could've sworn that I heard someone or thing say, _"A grand dragon perched on a lofty summit… Its strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior."_

* * *

_At Kefka's Tower &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

"Mmmm. I think what you need is bait." Said Kefka, a deranged clown that keeps calling Terra and Cassie a "plaything". "…Bait?" Questions Kuja with wonder. "That monkey would risk his own life to save a friend, right? There's your answer!"

"But they travel together. The bait would be no easier to acquire than the prey…"

"Nonsense!" Said clown says. "Haven't you noticed the loner yet? You never liked Ultimecia, anyway. I say kill two birds with one stone!"

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"I used to think good-luck charms were stupid- but after having one on me for a while, it doesn't feel bad at all." Says Squall as he explained to me the Chocobo feather that Bartz "shoved down his throat". As then I saw something shine at a small distance away from us. "What's this little stone doing here?" Squall asked himself as he picked up the dark bluish-purple gem that had a golden yellow orange sun surrounded by a halo.

**"****I am the dragon king, ruler of all… To you I grant my strength."** Spoke Bahamut, the dragon king as Squall put him in one of his pant pockets. "Hey SIN! Your twin is here!" Shouted Mindy to B-SIN, a nickname she gave to Bahamut SIN and that got drilled into my head. "**…Whatever."** Said SIN as I thought, _"Crap!"_

**"Did you just disrespect you king?"** Asked B-Spira, a nickname I gave him. **"****You know what? I'm going to-"**

_"__SHUT UP!"_ I mentally yelled at them and the summon stone's glow faded. "Thank goodness." I muttered under my breath the same time Squall muttered, "I know the enemy's supposed to be inexhaustible, but this is ridiculous."

* * *

_Later At The Rift_

"Are you enjoying your time with this buffoon, Warrior of Spirit?" I heard the familiar voice of Kuja asked as her appeared in front of us. "What do you want?" Squall and I ended up asking in unison and my face turned slightly pink under my hoodie. "Just came to get my bait for Zidane-fishing."

"I didn't know that there was a fish called "Zidane"." I sarcastically to Kuja. "And one of the two reckless, lonesome travelers like yourselves is just what I needed."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Said Squall and I said, "But what I am interested is to give you payback for what you did." I pointed Ragnarok at Kuja and he said, "Beg pardon?"

"I see that Zidane has some worthless enemies." Said Squall as he summoned his Revolver but I touched his shoulder and say, "He's mine. Let me handle it." And said lion puts down his Revolver and I turn my attention back to Kuja. "Bark while you can, girl. You'll soon be yelping for mercy."

* * *

**(Play Battle 2 -orignal- FFIX ~ Disssidia Final Fantasy OST)**

"I'll crush your confidence." Kuja claims and throws energy orbs at me **(Strike Energy)**. I position Ragnarok in front of me and send energy slashes to counter the spheres **(Discord's Divide)**. When they made contact, they exploded into smoke and I ran into there to surprise Kuja. Said mage's silver hair shined through the smoke and I threw and energy sphere at Kuja which causes to explode and the gravity sent him to the ground **(Giga Graviton).** I jump out of the smoke, just in case if he tries to attack me back. I saw something flash and I get attacked by energy spheres from every direction **(Snatch Blow)**. I then decide it's time to switch up and fight magic with magic. I entered Mage mode of Twilight Soul, and summoned dark aura arrows and fired them at Kuja which become dark lightning when in contact **(Ebony Arrow)**. A barrage of energy spheres feel upon me **(Ultima)**, but I blocked it and sent it back to it's owner **(Mirror Force)**. I switch back to Chaotic Guardian as Kuja flew above the ground and went to the EX Crystal which I didn't notice till now.

It soon became a race for the crystal, and I was losing. Ragnarok glowed as Chaos Bahamut appeared in his Gestalt Mode and fired a beam at Kuja to give me time while it also did damage **(Mega Flare)**. I grab the crystal and enter EX-Mode, Avenger of Time. I wear Caius' attire but black is white, purple is light blue, silver is gold, the boots are lined with grey fur, the bandana is blue camouflage and my hair is pale blonde styled like Caius', my eyes are light blue, and Ragnarok is colored dark blue and the eye is sapphire and baby blue. I sent four white gold energy slashes at Kuja **(Harmonic Waves)**, activating my EX Burst. Bahamut's summoning symbol appears below Kuja and shocks him with dark lightning. Ragnarok becomes a golden yellow color and sends a barrage of Ruinga spells. It now becomes a garnet color and I slash from five directions. Finally, it becomes dark purple with a golden yellow, red garnet, and violet aura surrounded it and I bring a downward slash **(Dragon's Wrath)**.

* * *

**(End OST Song)**

Kuja falls to the ground as he pants for air. "Knew you were all talk." Said Squall as he walks towards us. "I've come to realize…that Zidane would never be interested in chasing a lone wolfs like yourselves." He stands up and says, "So, I have come up with a far better idea to make Zidane come to me."

"Enough!" Says Squall as he stands next to me and then attacks Kuja but misses because floated to the sky. "I am done dealing with you. Just sit back and watch the second act unfold." He then disappears into a dark abyss and Squall just stares at where said mage was at. He grabs for Bartz's Chocobo feather and says, "There's something I have to do. I must…persevere." I sigh as I put Ragnarok on my back and cross my arms behind my head and say,_ "To others, the bonds of friendship are light as feathers. But he knows the weight of those chains…"_

"I have to keep fighting alone. If it's my mission to get the crystal as soon as possible, I have to…" He trails off and my eyes sadden at this. He's having an inner conflict and with the war going on is only adding the pressure to it. We soon encountered a Capricious Thief and Squall faced it head on. Only to destroy it with a powerful slash of his gunblade **(Rough Divide)**. Thank Kira that I'm not with Chaos. "Alright… Who's going down next?" He asks with bravado and he got silence as an answer.

* * *

_Later At The Crystal World &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

Squall looks at the sepia sky with his light blue eyes. Cassie was on a floating platform, thinking of a plan to help Squall. The two hear footsteps and looks to see a man with spiked white hair underneath a horned helmet and aquamarine eyes, a suit of pale blue armor with gold and khaki details, and a long khaki cape. This is Warrior of Light, the leader of the Cosmos warriors. Squall turns his head away from Warrior and thinks, _"Wow… Such a dazzling fellow…"_

"Are you all by yourself?" Warrior asks and Squall just looks at Cassie's direction and thinks, _"Why does everybody ask me that?"_ Warrior looks to see what Squall was staring at and confirms that Squall had some company with him. Cassie looks from her hood at the Warrior of Light. Said knight felt a familiar aura surrounding Cassie but couldn't place it. He remembers that Cosmos said that another warrior was summoned to help their cause she thought that Cassie's the new warrior. "To obtain the crystal, each one of us must confront his real enemy. Cosmos told me that."

_"__Correction, it's Ultimecia Squall, not Cosmos."_ Cassie thought. _"Dammit, it looks like I picked up a new habit."_

"Cosmos did?" Asks Warrior. Someone agrees with me, thought Cassie.

"Isn't that why you're by yourself, too? I just want to get the crystal and get out."

"The enemy is not one but many. They have joined forces to defeat us. Should you not look for someone to guard your back?"

_"__Don't force your thoughts on me. Just stay out of my way."_ Squall thought and said, "I have only one goal. I won't allow for distractions." He then summons his Revolver and points it at Warrior. _"I need that resolve to persevere."_

"Why do you insist on fighting alone?" Asks W.O.L, a new nickname Cassie came up for him. Said knight summons his sword and shield. "Can you carve out your path- without the help of others?" Cassie jumps in-between the two arguing men, getting annoyed of their fight and said, "Look we shouldn't argue with each other. We are in a war and arguing won't help in winning this war." She glares at the both of them but the two flash-step and fought each other. "-sigh-… Men…" She said and does Squall's facepalm._ "Wait a minute..! Did they just flash-step like Soul Reapers do in Bleach?…Whatever."_

* * *

**(Play Battle -arrange- FFI ~ Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)**

"Are you ready to know true strength?" Then the two clash swords. Warrior performs a quick slash to stagger Squall **(Dayflash)**. Squall regains his balance and spins forward to Warrior and smacks him to the ground **(Heel Crush)**. Squall spins Revolver and surround himself with energy spheres, then detonates them **(Fated Circle)**. Warrior gets up and throws his shield to hurl Squall upward **(Ascension)**. Then Warrior jumped to slash at Squall but missed and Squall tired to do the same but also missed. It then became a game of "Cat &amp; Mouse". Cassie was watching as they dodged each other while they're airborne and sighs.

Warrior then fires blades of light at Squall** (Radiant Sword)**. Squall fires back shards of ice that turn into lightning strikes to stun Warrior **(Mystic Fury)**. Squall then leaps and charges forward with Revolver to bring in a powerful slash **(Rough Divide)**.

* * *

**(End OST Song)**

"You are strong." Says Warrior of Light. "Don't you have any intention of using that strength to protect the others, such as your friend over there?" He asks, mentioning Cassie. "Fighting together's not the only way." Squall pulls out Bartz's Chocobo feather as Cassie walks towards the two warriors. "We can still help each other, even if we're apart." Cassie nods in agreement and says, "Even if your far apart, our hearts are connected."

"And whether or not I needed it, I received their support. So I'll return the favor in my own way. I have to carve out my path to change the situation."

"I'm afraid I have misjudged you." Says Warrior of Light. "I had assumed you preferred to be alone because you did not trust your comrades. But your friend there helped you in your situation. You should continue down this road you have chosen." Warrior walks past Squall and his friend. "Eventually, all paths join as one." Warrior caught a glimpse of chestnut brown hair from Cassie's hood. "Do not forget. None of us are alone."

_"__None of us are alone, huh…"_ Squall thought.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

I watch the Cosmos leader walk away and I say, "Wow… such a dazzling fellow isn't he?" I could've sworn that Squall slightly flinches when I said that._"A prideful will… Even if his words withhold the truth, a warrior shows his light through his actions."_

* * *

_Later At The Old Chaos Shrine_

When we got to the Old Chaos Shrine, "Cosmos" appeared. _"Looks like the b**** is back."_

"Take up your sword, Squall." Squall does nothing and I say, "We're tired of your tricks old lady! Show us the _real_ you!" I point Ragnarok at "Cosmos" and she laughs and says, "Don't you have respect for your elders, girl?" "Cosmos" revealed herself to be Ultimecia. "Ultimecia!" Shouts Squall and summons Revolver. "I have been waiting for you…to obtain that level of ruthless determination."

"Ruthless?" We both question at the witch. "Yes, the determination to stubbornly follow your own path." She crosses her arms. "The merciless heart that abandons friends! That is what will lead you to your crystal."

"Liar!" I claimed and pointed at her with my finger, and Phantom Jecht appears and pushes her into the ground. "I abandoned my friends!?" Ultimecia dusts herself off and says, "Deep inside your heart, you trust no one. That is why you act alone, is it not?"

"Squall does trust people! If he didn't I wouldn't be here right now where I stand." I switch to Black Rose Weaponry and dash towards her with the Mage Mashers but I somehow froze in place. She has time powers, you idiot! I mentally cursed myself. "By now, Kuja should be having his way with Zidane and Bartz. And you did not even try to go save them. Not even your friend here who stands still in my time freeze spell. Does that not prove you think nothing of them?"

Squall says nothing. "You're doing well. Such is life on the battlefield. Now, let me see- the strength of your pride!" Do something for L's sake, Squall! He still does nothing. "Has fear taken hold of you? -I understand. I'll neither run nor hide. I shall be waiting until the time comes. And I'll think that I might as well take some company with me." Company? Then I realized she meant me and then Ultimecia and I disappeared into black feathers but not before I heard Squall call for my name. "Cassie!" And then I blacked out.

* * *

[Squall's P.O.V.]

I watched helplessly as Ultimecia took Cassie with her. "It's not as simple as you might think." I see something on the floor and I walk up to it to find a crescent moon with a small star on a leather string and a blue Chocobo feather. I pick them up and then the feather glowed and appeared a silver blue and dark blue Chocobo with a silver snowflake tattoo above it's left eye. _"We must hurry!"_ I slightly flinched. Did the Chocobo just… talk._"Did you not hear me? We must reach to Cassie before it's too late!"_ It looks like it did.

"Just… who are you?" I asked and then she said, _"My name is Shiva but my master calls me Aisu sometimes. As I said we need to rescue her, and fast so hop on!"_ I then decided to jump on Shiva or Aisu as she's called and then she took off. "I've always had the determination. If I fail, I'll lose everything I hold dear." I said. _"Everyone will if we lose this war, Squall."_

"I have only my own strength to rely on. That's enough." I said and then asked, "Shiva, do you know where we heading to?"

_"__To Ultimecia's Castle. That's where Cassie is being held hostage at."_

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

Tick, tock, tick, tock. Wait… just where am I at. I open my eyes to see that I'm laying on the floor, and all my weapons were gone. I look around to see that I'm in Ultimecia's Castle. "So you've come-" I heard the familiar voice of the time witch speak to who I figured must be Squall. I peek from my hiding place to see what's going on. "Having abandoned your comrades only to satisfy your own desires."

"I only came to fulfill my promise. It's because of them that I can't allow myself to stop." You go Squall! "I know that I'm not alone. That's why I can fight by myself!" He then summons Revolver and I transformed into Twilight Soul's Knight mode and summon the Vorpal Sword. "Interesting. Then fight you shall."

"Yes, against the two of us." Said the baritone voice of Garland. "Then it's two against two then!" I appeared behind Garland in a flurry of white feathers and pointed Vorpal at his neck. "Will you still feign bravery?" Ultimecia asks Squall. "This is better for me." He claims. "If we can defeat both of you, then it will make it easier for them." We said in unison. "I'll prove it to you. We may be apart, but we still fight together!"

"Hey Garland." I asked the stalwart. "What?" I smirked and said, "What the name of the capital of Thailand?"

"What the he-"

"Bangkok!"Then Zidane knocked Garland down the same time I said that and it got everyone looking at Garland and Zidane. "Trying to take the spotlight, eh, Squall and Lady Knight?" He said to us and sent me a wink. _"Womanizers…"_ I muttered and then we shouted, "Zidane! Monkey-Boy!"

"Why are you here?" Squall asked. "What? Do I need a reason to help someone? Why don't you just leave this big lummox to me!" I sweat drop and thought, _"He just doesn't get it…"_

"But I can live with that." Says Squall and turns back to Ultimecia. "Thanks for waiting. So-"

"Shall we dance?" That part just gives me the chills. What a creep she is, I thought. Squall tries to slash at Ultimecia but she flash-steps to avoid the hits. "How's this!?" Squall charges Revolver and then Ultimecia says, "Time!" This isn't a game of tag woman! "Squall!" I shouted and then all of time stopped but Ultimecia. I was just three feet away from my friend. "Foolish boy and girl." She said and then walked up to Squall and touched his arm. "Everything is an illusion." And Then she summons dark aura arrows to surround us. "Your hopes, your friends- Your life itself- shall fade."

* * *

**(Play The Extreme -original- FFVIII ~ Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)**

**(Start At The 1:38 Second Mark)**

Then time resumed itself and Squall destroyed only a little of the arrows and then more came in. Squall's courage and will to protect activated my new form, Soul of Griever. I glowed silver and dashed allover the place to block each arrow. And Squall finished the rest of them off with Fated Circle. I looked to see that I wore a black leather bomber with a silver Griever symbol on my back, white Faded Glory shirt with gold trimming, my Bahamut pendant, black skinny jeans that were faded on the knees, seven belts that were either tan or garnet colored, two garnet belts connected to two pouch on my thighs which had three other belts holding them, my black and grey boots, black leather fingerless gloves, my two rings on my ring finger, my hair is black with a tint of blue and dark red-pink tips on the ends now styled like Squall's earlier design which depicts him with longer hair and slate colored eyes. I now wielded Lightning's Blazing Edge gunblade along with a black case to put it in that hangs off of one of the belts.

"So you rather die hard." Said Ultimecia.

"Your ability to mess with time- is coming to an end!" I agreed with him and said, "It's time that we wipe off that smile on your face!"

"You do not have a place here." She says and then fires more dark arrows at us **(Knight's Arrow)**. I glowed dark blueish-black aura and dashed across the place to block the arrows **(Flash-Step)**. Squall fired and ice spell at Ultimecia **(Blizzard Barret)**. We both ran up to Ultimecia with the tip of our gunblades touching the floor, Squall's Revolver was surrounding itself with a blue aura while mine was a dark pink aura. We then both slash the witch in opposite directions of each other and then fired bullets to add to the finishing touch **(VIII Fusion Raion No Hōkō)**. Ultimecia summons a crest underneath us and explosion sent us into the air **(Apocalypse)**. I flipped to the closet pillar and fired dark fire at the witch **(Dark Fire)**.

Ultimecia charges and energy sphere and fires it at Squall **(Shockwave Pulsar)**. I had a quick flashback of what happened last time she casted that spell and without thinking, I jumped right in front of him. Then my shadow grew out the ground and formed Griever and he catches the sphere and sends it back at Ultimecia **(Griever's Shadow)**. Squall dashes from behind and gives said witch a powerful slash **(Rough Divide)**, ending the battle.

**(End OST Song)**

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

"Someday, you too will know." Said Ultimecia as she starts to fade. "The truth of time that can never be reclaimed!" And then vanishes and Cassie say, "Thank Kira that she's gone. The witch is annoying as hell." While putting her Blazing Edge back in it's case."Squall!" They hear Zidane cry as he runs to the two. "Zidane, Cassie, I owe the both of you one."

"Aww, it's okay…" Replied Zidane and Cassie said, "No need. I got a friend and that's you, Squall."

"Wait a minute!" Said Zidane with his eyes wide. "Nothing's okay! We got trouble! Big trouble!"

_"__No one/I can't imagine bigger trouble than you…"_ The brunettes thought. "Bartz! Bartz got caught! It was a trap! We gotta go find him! Now!"

"Bartz? Alright. Let's go." Says Squall. "Huh? Really?" Squall shows Zidane the Chocobo feather and says, "Gotta give this back to him."

"Is that why?"

"And because he's my friend."

"Yeah!" Then two object appear in the sky. One is Squall's crystal while the other the Sleeping Lion Heart leather bracelet with a silver charm. Bartz's Chocobo feather starts to float into the sky next to said two objects and the crystal ejects a beam of light pointing at the left. "That light… You think it's pointing towards Bartz?"

"_The only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty,_ Monkey-Boy." Cassie says and Squall says, "Hang in there…" Then the bracelet floats down to Cassie's hand and disappears into blue light._ "I am Ultimecia, the Sorceress of Time… I shall assist you in this war…"_

"So I believed we haven't introduced ourselves yet so I'm Zidane, and you are…?" Said Zidane and Cassie snaps out of her trance and quickly replies, "I'm Cassie. And we did meet remember the cloaked lady riding the Chocobo?" Zidane takes time to think and says, "Oh… Well thanks for the save back there." She only nods.

* * *

_"__Right and wrong are not what separate us and our enemies. It's our different standpoints, our perspectives that separate us. Both sides blame one another. There's no good or bad side. Just two sides holding different views."_

_Squall Leonhart, Final Fantasy VIII_

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Destiny Odyssey IX: Zidane Tribal**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal:**-looks up something on the phone-…WHAT?!-throws phone across the room-

**Zidane:** Okay what the heck is it that you threw the phone across the room M.G.?

**M.G. Crystal :** Square Enix has officially announced a Final Fantasy VII Remake! -cues Victory Fanfare Theme and poses- It's said to show the trailer at E3 2015! So I gotta go bye readers! Please review, follow or favorite please! Oh yeah 1 &amp; B1 I gotta thank you Shadow Lugia of Orre for that! Thanks again

**Ultimecia:** Flame and you'll be sent to a time compression for eternity.


	8. Melodies Of Life 生命のしらべ

**Destiny Odyssey IX: Zidane Tribal**

**M.G. Crystal:** OMG it's here!

**Cassie:** It's here!

**Zidane:** What is?

**Cassie &amp; M.G. Crystal:** Kuja!

**Squall:** Oh boy…-does signature facepalm-

**Kuja: **Hello ladies and gentlemen!

**M.G. Crystal**** &amp; ****Cassie: **-both blush the color of Vincent's eyes-

**Zidane: **_Somebodies's crushin'!_

**Kuja:** Anyways, _"Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own anything but her OC, Cassie and her powers."_

* * *

_Prologue IX_

_Zidane, the roving thief, is in search of his crystal._

_After parting ways with Squall,_

_he continues on his exciting adventure_

_with his partner, Bartz._

_But the strong bond between the two travelers_

_is about to be threatened by deadly music._

_Will he find his true treasure_

_beyond the trails that await him?_

* * *

_At Ultimecia's Castle &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

"No… That's a lie!" Calls out Kuja to Ultimecia. "I'm afraid not. Sadly, you are no more than a vessel… a flawed on, at that." She claims. "Do not look down on me! My performance will be the brightest in this entire cast! Just you watch. When the curtain falls, even you will give me a standing ovation!" Kuja runs off, angered by the sorceress' words. "What a pathetic child… But perhaps he can handle the little monkey."

* * *

_Later At Lunar Subterrane &amp; Cassie's P.O.V._

I slowly followed the duo with Aisu/Shiva. "Hey, Bartz. Wanna have a race?" Asks Zidane to his partner-in-crime, Bartz. "A race?" Said mime asks. "Yeah. Whoever finds his crystal first wins. What do you think?"

"So it's a treasure hunt. This is gonna be easy."

"Hey, don't forget. You're talking to a professional thief here." Zidane claims and points his thumb to his chest. "Then I'm going to be just like the thief and steal victory!" Bartz says and copies Zidane's pose. This then reminded me of the time I challenged Noel to a race.

* * *

_Flashback &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

_A girl of eight with dark brown hair in a low ponytail and blue-violet eyes wore blue capris, dark blue and dark teal sleeveless vest, white tank top, grey biker gloves, and black and grey sneakers. Her name's Cassie and she was sitting next to her thirteen year old brother Noel. He had light brown hair that's cut short and light blue-violet eyes, light blue tank top, dark navy blue jacket, jeans with a leather belt, black sneakers, and a single silver angel wing pendant. They were hanging around the park that's near by their house. Their mom was expecting a baby this month and they wanted to give their mother some peace. "Hey Noel." She said and Noel looked at his sister from his 5'7 height at her 4'11 1/2 height. "How 'bout a race?"_

_"__A race?" He asked. "Yeah. Let's see who can run to that tree over there," She points at tree that's by the restroom stalls. "To back home." She then points at their home that's two blocks away. "Loser has to pay for anything the winner wants, deal?" Cassie puts her hand out for a shake. "Challenge accepted." He says and shakes her hand. "Ready…" They position themselves to run. "Set… Dollar second… quarter second… GO!" The two take off like bullets but Noel's phone goes off. "Hello it's Noel… wait she's what..?…Okay were comin' right now." He puts his phone away and says to his younger sister, "Change of plans, mom's in the hospital." Noel then picks up his sister and runs to the spoken location from their father._

* * *

_End Flashback_

The two laugh at each others pose. "The treasure… is this way!" Then Zidane dashes off to his right. "The treasure…is this way!" Mimics Bartz and takes off in the same direction that Zidane went. "Go, go, go!" Bartz was in the lead when Zidane asked, "Is that supposed to be me?" Cassie couldn't help but giggle at the act. Then she motioned Aisu to go after them but not to get seen. She then summoned her Griever guitar and play "Mambo de Chocobo" from FFV. The song seemed to brighten Aisu's mood and she went slightly faster. "…Hm?" Zidane said and Cassie stop playing, thinking that he must've heard it. "Hey, Zidane, something wrong?" Asks Bartz and she breathed in relief. "Uh…nothing. Heh, just let a real thief show you how it's done!"

"More like I'll show YOU!"

_"__What…what is this feeling?"_ Zidane asks himself as a Capricious Thief (Zidane manikin) appeared. Zidane then spins towards the opponent while slashing, then strikes multiple times and knocked it away **(Rumble Rush)**. The manikin threw it's daggers downwards then strikes Zidane multiple times and knocked him away **(Tempest)**. Zidane finished the manikin by doing the same thing it did **(Tempest)**. "Hehe! Don't fall too far behind!" Zidane says and runs from Bartz. "Hey! Wait up!" The mime cries and runs to catch up the roving thief. Cassie giggles at their antics and recites the IX-2 prologue.

_"__Only those who understand how difficult it is to face consequences can overcome a crisis…"_

* * *

_Somewhere At The Old Chaos Shrine_

"You have deliberately broken his spirit. I cannot say I approve of your behavior." Says Garland to Ultimecia for her actions towards Kuja. "Do you mean Kuja? I merely told him the truth. Think of it as an inspirational chat. See how he now plots to catch the monkey?" She defends. "I doubt his quarry will be so easily snared with cheap tricks…"

"We should be on our way soon…The proud lion approaches our blind." Ultimecia then disappears into black feathers, plotting against her nemesis, Squall Leonhart. "…Again, I am forced to participate in these idiot schemes…"(A/N**:** That happens to me too Garland)

* * *

_Back To The Duo &amp; Cassie_

"Bartz, do you even have any idea where you're going?" Asks Zidane to his best friend, Bartz. "If you only focus on what's right infront of you, you'll never see the route ahead!"

"Eh, I don't mind a little aimless wandering. In fact, it's what I do best!" Happily says Bartz and Cassie sweat-drops from the distance and thinks, _"What am I going to do with you when it's your turn, Bartz?"_

"Besides, since there're all these guys trying to stop us, we must be going the right way!" Then Bartz runs off to wherever he's going. "…Is this guy for real?" Both Zidane and Cassie said out loud. After slashing at a wondering manikin, Zidane says, "Phew…I wonder if we're making any progress at all." Says Zidane to himself.

* * *

_Later At Kefka's Tower_

While the duo walked across a small bridge in the tower, Cassie decided to travel on foot in her Heaven's Harbinger form. The three of them see a crystal floating in the air. Cassie can hear Admiral Ackbar say his famous quote, "It's a trap!"

"What could that be?" Asks Zidane to his friend. "It looks like-"

"a crystal!" Shouts Bartz in a high-pitched voice and then said mime dashes to grab the crystal. "Wha-? Hey, wait!" But it was too late as Bartz was taken away by the crystals light. "Huh… Bartz?" Zidane asks. "It's a trap." Cassie points out and walks behind Zidane. "Where did he go? Heeey!" Cassie taps Zidane shoulder and he turns around to see his friend from earlier. And she repeats what she said earlier. "It's a trap, Monkey-Boy."

"How perfectly poetic! The mouse scampers off, but the monkey just keeps hanging around!" Then a man with red and white facial makeup with lips outlined in purple styled like the Joker from the Batman sagas, blond hair in a high ponytail, and rather colorful clothing with stripes and polka-dots. That was the crazy mage Kefka Palazzo that could've passed as the Joker's cousin. "Huh?" Zidane tilts his head in a confused manner. "Well, whatever. This should still be interesting, at least." Kefka send a creepy smile at the duo. "Hey! Is this your doing? What did you do with Bartz?" Questions Zidane. "What's wrong with you, you noisy baboon? Too stupid to even get caught in a trap?" Asks Kefka.

"Well what wrong with _your_ crazy-ass mind, clown?" Cassie snaps at Kefka. Said Joker-wannabe glares at Cassie. "Tell us where Bartz is… or we'll force it out of you!" Zidane summons his Mage Mashers as Cassie whips out her Souba.

* * *

**(Play Battle To The Death-arrange- FFVI ~ Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)**

"One of us is not serious enough." Claims Kefka. "Why so serious, Kefka?" Cassie asks and you can see Kefka with an angry anime gif on his head. He then throws a fireball that zig-zags towards the duo **(Waggle-Wobbly Firaga)**. Cassie uses her free hand to summon an alchemy sigil and the Firaga spell goes through it, then a large blue Firaga spell came after Kefka **(Alchemy Spell- Tremor Flare)**. Zidane goes in and slashed Kefka, then strikes multiple times **(Swift Attack)**. Then all the sudden, Kefka started laughing as he flipped and sprout wings outward to stab Zidane **(Havoc Wing)**. Cassie's hand glows with light blue and light lavender aura and fires seven energy projectiles **(Impulse)**. Then the dark teen dashed and created an endless row of slashes **(Octaslash)**. "Lets finish this, Zidane!" She shouted and then Zidane performed his Rumble Rush, while Cassie reacted Octasash at the same time **(Fusion IX-2 Sword Dance)**, finishing off the mad clown.

* * *

**(End OST Song)**

"Just give it up already. I wanna know where Bartz is!" Shout Zidane with his Mage Mashers in hand. The Joker-wannabe laughs at the duo.

"I'm afraid the mouse is…SMACK… dab in the middle of enemy territory." Replies Kefka and Cassie doesn't show emotion on her face but laughter is shown through her eyes, of course she was laughing at that quote back home before she got sucked in the war. "Go look for him if you want, but you'll just be wasting you time!" Kefka saying the last three words in a high pitched voice. "Bartz…" Says Zidane in worry. "I'm coming to find you!"

"Then let us not waste time. Let's go!" Says Cassie and then the two dash off to find his friend._ "A castle towering above the heavens… Its strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior."_

* * *

_Somewhere At The Crystal World_

"All my plans are ruined thanks to you. How do you plan on making up for this?" Asks Kuja to Kefka. "My goodness, you seem absolutely piqued! Is someone having a bad hair day?" Taunts Kefka about Kuja's hair. "Quiet, you! Don't you dare mock me!"

"Hoo boy, I hate hissy fits… Okay, follow me. You're gonna like this." Then Kefka scampers off to lead Kuja to somewhere. "Hmph, we'll see. …Ugh, how far have I fallen that this clown is my closet ally?" Kuja questions himself as he runs a hand through his silver hair. "No matter. A poor prelude may yet lead to a grand finale." And then he floats to where ver the crazy clown is leading him.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"Ugh…How could I have let this happen? This is no time for self-pity. We have to find Bartz!" Says Zidane as we walked through the Planet's Core. "Heeey! Bartz! Where are you!?" He cried out in hopes of hearing his companion's call. Then I saw a glimmer in his eye, _"Oh boy…"_ I thought as he ran as fast the Flash to a object. "Hey wait for meee!" I called out and ran after the thief. "Whoa! What's this?" He asks as he looks at pale white summon stone with pale gold patterns. **_"I am…the hallowed king…Revere…and worship me…"_** I heard the voice of the fortress-based entity, Alexander. "If you wanna help, suits me! I'm taking all the help I can get!" Then Zidane pockets Alexander to his pocket.

**_"_****_Greetings…Shiva and Bahamut…"_** I heard the entity say in my head, saying hello to Shiva and Bahamut. _"Hello to you, Alexander…"_

**"****I could say the same, Alexander…"**

**_"_****_Who are they?"_** He asks, probably wondering about the others.

**_"_****_We're the Magus Sisters! Sandy! Cindy! And Mindy!"_** Said the bug trio together. _"Hello, I'm Anima. It's a pleasure to meet you Alexander."_

**"****I am Chaos, the Sub-WEAPON of Gaia."**

**"****I am Bahamut SIN, but you can call me SIN if you want."**

All of the summon stones glow as they chatted, Alexander glowing a soft white in Zidane's pocket while mine glowed a rainbow of colors. Then we continued on to where we left off.

* * *

_Later At Ultimecia's Castle &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

"Come on, Bartz. Where are you?" Says Zidane as he examines the blue stone walls of the castle. "I know that I'm not alone. That's why I can fight by myself!" The duo hear the voice of Squall say at Ultimecia. Cassie then switched to Goddess's Champion as they, saw Squall being cornered by Ultimecia and Garland on the broken bridge. "Squall?" Asks Zidane. "That idiot!" He says and he runs but not before Cassie says, "Zidane I got a plan!" He turns around to hear her plan.

"I'll prove it to you. We may be apart, but we still fight together!" Says Squall and then Cassie whistles at Garland, said dark knight turns around as Cassie grabs Zidane, spins, and then throws him at Garland to knock him down._ "How ironic."_ Thought Cassie. _"For Garland to say to people they will get knocked down and said knight gets _knocked down_ himself."_ Everyone turns around to see what the commotion's about. Cassie jumps on the rail on the bridge and slides down past the time witch and SeeD warrior, and jumps next to Zidane.

"Trying to take the spotlight, eh, Squall?" The blonde duo asks at the same time to their friend. "Zidane! Cassie! Why are you here?"

"What? Do I need a reason to help someone?" Zidane asks as Cassie watches Garland gets up. "Why don't you just leave this big lummox to us!" Cassie says and summons Overture in a flurry of feathers. "So the both of you challenge me without hesitation. You are quite the cocky ones." Zidane turns around to face Garland. "Didn't exactly want to fight against a lady." Zidane says and gets a smack on the head for saying that. "Ow." He muttered and rubbed his head where the pain flared.

"And I suggest you worry about yourself!" Zidane says and summons his Mage Mashers. "It isn't you that I want to fight. It's you, Warrior of Spirit." Garland points at Cassie with his hand. "I have heard of the others of your strength." He mentions the other Discord warriors who have fought Cassie before. "Now Warrior of Spirit, I, Garland, will knock you down!"

* * *

**(Play Dungeon -arrange- FFI~ Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)**

"Come and show me your strength, Warrior." Garland spins forward and slashes at Cassie, then brings his sword down. Garland turns his sword into it's axe form and swings Cassie upwards to send her flying into the air **(Round Edge)**. Cassie spins in midair as Overture transforms into it's bow form and she fired a shot at Garland **(Striaghtarrow)**. She lands on the ground and a sigil appears and she fired a quick burst of energy at said knight **(Free Energy)**. Garland counters it by smashing his sword in it's axe mode into the ground, creating stone spikes that shot out of the ground **(Earthquake)**. When the spikes and energy collided, a small explosion happened and created smoke. Cassie took this as an opportunity to switch to Twilight Soul's mage mode and fired dark arrows that turned to dark lightning when they came in contact **(Ebony Arrow)**.

Garland looks at Cassie's new form she had taken and was reminded of Kuja. _"It seems that she's more than meets the eye…No matter, it's still the same Warrior of Spirit."_ He thinks and moves forward and swipes his sword upwards at Cassie **(Deathblow)**. Cassie disappears into a Corridor of Darkness, and a energy sphere charged at Garland. It then exploded into dark fire and then they formed dark aura swords to finish off the knight **(Warrior's Aura)**.

**(End OST Song)**

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

Garland laughs after the fight was finished. I thought as my energy spheres surround me. "That was just what I needed- to work out some of the kinks!" Then he disappears and Zidane voices my thoughts saying, "What's that guy MADE of?"

"You just read my mind." I said and dismiss my spheres and pull my hoodie down to reveal inky black hair that reached my shoulders and silver colored eyes. Then a thought hit Zidane and we both ran to Squall, but for me in this case was floating. "Squall!" He cried out as we stopped behind the lion. "Zidane, Cassie, I owe you two one."

"Aww, it's okay…" Replies Zidane and I nodded my head in agreement. Then Zidane's bright teal eyes widen in realization. "Wait a minute! Nothing's okay! We got trouble! Big trouble! Bartz! Bartz got caught!"

* * *

_Later At The World Of Darkness_

"Never thought Bartz would fall for a trap." Says Squall as the three of us walked. "It's my fault. We got too caught up in our race." Replies Zidane. "Stay sharp. Both of you seem to be one of their targets." Says Squall. "They're after me for my powers but Zidane, I just dunno."

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm losing sight of My target! I'm- we're rescuing Bartz right away. Cassie's helpin' me with finding Bartz. He's gotta be at the end of this light…"

_"__A moment of negligence commands the warrior of a solo performance. Thus is the nature of battle."_ I whispered under my breath as we walked the path the light leads us to. "There's something I wanted to say…Thank you. I mean it. If the both of you hadn't…" Says Squall but Zidane cuts him off. "Forget it! Together, it'll be even easier to save Bartz."

"Knowing you…Yeah, it won't be a problem." Squall said and then Zidane clashed against a Imitation Despot (Emperor manikin). The manikin was weaker than the ones we had encounter earlier so it was an easy beat to Zidane. "The light's getting brighter! You think Bartz is near?" Asks Zidane with hope in his voice. "Straight ahead of us…Let's hurry!" Replies Squall and we dash off to get to our endangered friend.

* * *

_Later At The Planet's Core &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

"Bartz! Where've you been?" Asks Zidane as the trio saw the blue mime. "Zidane! Squall, you came too!" Then Bartz looks at the black-haired girl and says, "Who's she?"

"I'm Cassie, please to meet you again, Bartz." He studies her and then it hit him on the head. The cloaked figure riding the Chocobo. "You're that girl that saved us from earlier!" She nodded her head in response. "You look alright." Says Squall. "Yeah, I managed to get away from a lot of mean-looking guys. But never mind that. Look at this!" He pulls out a crystal. "I nocked this crystal from them. Looks like I win!"

"I don't believe it. And here I was, actually worried about you!" Says Zidane and he goes up to touch the crystal. "Wait! Don't touch-" But a blinding light emits from the crystal. "Zidane!?" Calls out Bartz. "Cassie!?" Says Squall and they see that the two had disappeared.

* * *

_At The Old Chaos Shrine_

The duo opens their eyes and look at their surroundings. Then, a effeminate laughter fills the air. "We finally meet again." Says Kuja as he appears before them. "Kuja!" They say in shock and Zidane looks at Cassie saying, "You know him?" Cassie just clenches her fists and says, "He was one of the Chaos warriors that assisted in kidnapping me."

"You have such a considerate friend. He didn't even think twice before delivering the both of you to my trap." Kuja comments to his younger brother. "So it's all your fault, huh…What did you do to my friends?" Zidane shouts the question with anger. "You're still worried about others in this situation? Such recklessness."

"Just answer me."

"Don't like being alone? What would you do if you were to lose that which you were trying to protect?"

"What?" Zidane asks with wide eyes. "As one who shares your fate, I simply had to see how your heart would break upon realizing how powerless you truly are."

"Grr…"

"Your friends will get hurt, and there is nothing you can do. Like a bird trapped in a cage, you can only listen as they scream in terror… Even those who you deeply care for, Warrior of Spirit." Kuja taunts the last sentence to Cassie. "Shut up!" The two Cosmos warriors yelled in unison and Cassie has her spheres summoned. "I'll be looking forward to your duet." Then Kuja disappears before Cassie could send a sphere at the narcissist.

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

"Guys…" Zidane says in worry of his friends. _"Kuja, when I get my hands on you. You'll regret trying to kidnap me."_ I thought and I took a deep breath to vent out my anger. "Zidane," I say to him and he looks at me. "What ever he says, don't believe in them. Got it memorized?" He nods in response. "Good, then before we head out. Let's rest somewhere but here. Lots of people meet here and we don't want to become ashes." Then we walked to someplace besides here. There were just too many things happen here. _"He cannot stop going forward. Because he knows, someday he will return to that place…"_

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

The duo soon found a place to set up camp for the night. Few minutes later after setting up, Zidane was knocked out. Probably tired from everything that had happen. Cassie sighed, it's only been quite sometime before she found somewhere to rest for a night. And she summoned Griever and started strumming to play "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin. Trying to sing it like a lullaby in a soft tone, the same goes for her guitar.

_"__Hold it together, birds of a feather  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer  
You are the faith inside me_

_No, don't leave me to die here  
Help me survive here alone  
No, don't remember, remember_

_Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel_

_I'm a believer, nothing could be worse  
All these imaginary friends  
Hiding betrayal, driving the nail  
Hoping to find a savior_

_No, don't leave me to die here  
Help me survive here alone  
Don't surrender, surrender_

_Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel  
Fly over me, evil angel  
Why can't I breathe, evil angel?_

_Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel  
Fly over me, evil angel  
Why can't I breathe, evil angel?"_

She sang the last sentence slowly along with the notes. Then drowsiness hit Cassie like a drug, as she laid down on her mat and dismissed Griever. She closed her eyes, finally being able to rest for the time being. Little did she know that she had an audience of one person, watching from the shadows of the fire. _"What a beautiful voice she has."_ The person thought with his arms crossed. _"It's a shame that we have to destroy her. Maybe one day…"_ But he dismissed the thought and walks away from the camping site.

* * *

_Later At The Crystal World &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

"You are growing reckless, Kuja." Says Garland. "You again… Have you come to laugh at me, too?" Questions Kuja. "Not at all. You and I are the same. Not just me. We are all the same. Even that witch, Ultimecia… We all bear the same fate. You have only been…directed…because you are new."

"We are all the same…? I see…" Kuja puts his hand on his chin to think. "Hehe…Hehehe…" Then Kuja goes to a full laugh from his chuckling earlier. "Ahahahahaha! I finally understand. It's all so clear. How could I have let them convince me otherwise? I was born for the lead role, and they, merely the chorus."

* * *

_Later At Pandaemonium &amp; Cassie's P.O.V._

As we walked around Pandaemonium, Zidane stopped walking, lost in his thoughts. Just then, Cosmos appears and Zidane looks away from her, saying, "Today's not a good day for a date."

"Zidane, don't be afraid." She says. "But I'm powerless. There's nothing I can do for them."

"Zidane, what have I told you about Kuja and his words? To not believe them." I said to remind him but it didn't seem to work. "There is always something that can be done. Is there not?"

"But…it might be too late…"

"Your friends believe in you. They do not think you will fail." Zidane looks up at Cosmos. "You should believe in them."

"Believe…in them…"

"Your friends are strong."

"Yeah. You're right. They aren't the type to get beat up that easily. I have to make sure they're alright. That's- that's the least I can do! Thanks a lot, Cosmos." He thanks the goddess. "Wow. I guess I must really look pathetic. It's usually me who's cheering up the ladies." Both Cosmos and I shake our heads and I say, "Now there's the Zidane we all know and love." I said and Cosmos says, "Your gentleness is also your strength." She then disappears.

"Cosmos!" Calls out Zidane. He soon thinks and said, "Gotta… Gotta stay sure of myself. I'm going back…to the friends that believe in me! Let's go Cassie!" He said and then we dashed off to fight against Kuja.

* * *

_Later At The Crystal World &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

The duo walks to a platform where a crystal floated ways from said platform. Then Kuja appears before them. "Kuja, get out of my way." Warns Zidane to his older brother. "As if you have any place to go."

"We're going back to my friends." Zidane says, mentioning his friends including Cassie. "Why not surrender? Do you dispose being alone that much?" Asks Kuja and Cassie says, "Surrendering is like one to quit a role in a play. We just believe in our friends." The blonde duo said the last sentence in unison. "Believe? In others? Why do you persist with this mummers' farce?"

"Believing in my friends isn't a game." Claims Zidane. "You should know. You've got friends, right?' He asks and Cassie thinks, _"Ouch. Bad call Monkey-Boy, bad call."_

"Friends?" Questions Kuja. "Don't you dare associate me with those animals!"

"But-" Then Kuja fires his Holy spheres at the duo, only for them to dodge them. "You've disappointed me." Said Kuja as Cassie and Zidane have their weapons/energy spheres ready to fight Kuja. "I wanted so much to enjoy this hopeless tragedy. What an utter failure. It's time to close the curtains to this silly drama!" Then Kuja fires another round of spheres at the two and they ran from the blast. Zidane runs from Cassie's side to run along the wall. Kuja follows Zidane by flying with his nemesis. "Let me perform a piece for you. It's your requiem!" Then Kuja fires Holy spells at Zidane as the thief tries to run faster to dodge them. Cassie notices that Zidane was being chased and keeps her eye out for an opening."You call that music?" Zidane asks and he uses his Mage Mashers to stop. "Just playing the overture!" His older brother replies.

Now, Cassie thought as she sends in her own Holy spell at Kuja. Said narcissist looks to see a spell charing at him. "Why you..!" He says and dodges the incoming spell. "Let me play your requiem, Warrior of Spirit!" And he sends his Seraphic Star spell at her. Cassie dashed out of the way but the spell exploded the same time she tried to dodge it. "Cassie!" Zidane cries out in worry of his friend. "Now I'm playing…" Then the two brothers came at each other. Cassie reappeared in the same place she was at but she was now in her new form called "Graceful Dancer" that's base on Terra's "Striped Dress" DLC outfit. She wore a rose and white top and skirt with stripes, exposing her midriff, a transparent honeysuckle cape and a small cloth of the same color hanging under her skirt, grey purple tights, rose boots, fingerless honeysuckle tekkō with elbow length silver pink fingerless gloves, pale blonde mid-back hair put in a low ponytail by a small crimson bow and bangs that framed her face (A/N: Like Kuja's), and pacific blue eyes.

"The finale!" Zidane said and the two brothers pass by each other. Then land on different platforms and Cassie uses shunpo to get to Zidane. "You're alive!?" The thief and narcissist asks to Cassie. She nods and says, "Lady Luck is my sister…" Cassie then summons energy spheres and floats from the ground about five inches. "Kuja, _when the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky._ The overture has played and now it's time for the finale!"

* * *

**(Play Battle 2 -arrange- FFIX ~ Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)**

"I've been longing to see you…" Kuja says and summons a barrage of spells that rain down on the blonde duo **(Ultima)**. Cassie forms a triangle with her hands as the spheres she summoned circle around her and Zidane and a sphere surrounds them and the spells bounce off **(Mirror Force)**. Zidane then fires three energy projectiles at Kuja **(Scoop Art)**. Cassie summons a electric blue sigil with the Japanese symbol for thunder under Kuja and shocks the man **(Remote Thunder)**. Zidane summons an aura of energy and spins towards Kuja and slashes **(Grand Lethal)**. Kuja then fires three rings of Holy spells that tracked the thief and dancer **(Ring Holy)**. Said thief slashes at the rings with his Mage Mashers while the dancer simply floats through them. Cassie lands on another platform and spots a EX-Crystal. She shunpos to Zidane and grabs him as he said, "What are you doing?! Cassie put me down!" She ignores him and throws him with a powerful swing at the crystal. When he spot the crystal, he got what she did. _"But she didn't need to throw me like that!"_ Zidane thought and he caught the crystal and achieved his EX-Mode, Trance. His clothes disappear into pink fur as do his hair but his eyes were a darker pink.

Zidane dashes forward and sends Kuja into the air and spins as he shalshes at his older brother **(Storm Impulse)**. Zidane then dashes past Kuja from multiple angles to attack. It ends quick by the thief circling his brother while slashing multiple times **(Reverse Gaia)**, ending the fight.

**(End OST Song)**

* * *

[Cassie's P.O.V.]

Kuja is on the floor on his knees, his breathing hard from the fight as I float to Zidane who was in front of his brother. Then, a bright light appears above us to reveal Zidane's crystal and it floats down to it's rightful owner. "As long as I have my friends, losing just isn't an option." The thief says to Kuja as said narcissist starts to disappear. "Kuja, tell me something. Is it really so hard to trust someone?" Kuja looks up from the floor and said, "What good is trust? You cling to others only because you are helpless alone."

"But if you have trust in others, then you're never alone."

"Cease with the noise! I've heard enough! Never… When the curtain falls, it is I who shall bask in the applause." Then he disappears, only for a small feather with various purple and gold beads making a "tail" at the tip. "Kuja." I heard Zidane say as I walk to pick up the object and it disappears into a small soft reddish pink aura and then into my heart. _"I am Kuja, the Graceful Glider… I shall assist your solo performance in this war…"_ I heard his voice echo in my head. Then Zidane's crystal floats from his hands and leads us to a blinding light. "Is that- Heeey!" Zidane realizes as we run to the brunette duo. Then Bartz runs up to Zidane as Squall walks from behind the mime. Zidane explains them what happened. After that, I spoke the ending.

"_At the end of darkness's performance, the treasure was his to claim. Unwavering trust in his friends turned his fear into courage. No matter how deep the world's despair, the shining light of trust will never fade. With the pursuit for his crystal at an end, he calls out to his dear friends…"_

* * *

_Somewhere At Kefka's Tower &amp; Nobody's P.O.V._

_The crystals…the light of hope_

_also shines on those hidden in darkness._

_They can never bathe in that light,_

_yet they cannot help but reach out for it…_

Golbez walks in the tower, his heavy armor making a soft _clink_ with each step. The One-Winged Angel, Sephiroth, was walking up towards the Lunarian mage. They walk past each other but Sephiroth stops as Golbez continues walking. "Do you miss the light?" He asks to the still walking mage and then Golbez stops and turns his face to the wondering man. "I merely have duties to fulfill." He responds in his deep baritone voice. "Too close to the brightness, and you may get scorched." Then the two Discord warriors walk away from each other.

* * *

_"__In the end, it boils down to two simple choices. Either you do or you don't. You'd think with all the problems in this world, there'd be more answers. It's not fair... but that's the way things are. The choice is yours."_

_Zidane Tribal, Final Fantasy IX_

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Chapter IX: Bartz Klauser**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal:** That was a good chapter, wasn't it?

**Everyone but M.G. Crystal:** -crickets chirping-

**M. G. Crystal:** Okay I know that this chapter has less than my usual 7000-8000+ limit! "Who's that mysterious person?" you ask? It's a secret that leads to this story's sequel! But anyways, please checkout my other stories, review, favorite, follow. But no flames!

**Kuja:** Flame and the power of Terra(Planet not the Esper) will be against you!


	9. Chapter 9

**An apology to all**

**M.G. Crystal: **I'm sorry if I haven't updated this story in months. From now on, this will be on Hiatus until further notice. But to let you know:

_**I'm NOT GIVING UP on this story!**_


End file.
